


Ride or Die

by Ghost__cat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Asshole!Law, Blood and Violence, Bottom!Luffy, Danger Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Gangster!Law, Gun Violence, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top!Law, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/pseuds/Ghost__cat
Summary: When Luffy meets the notorious gangster boss Trafalgar Law, his life changes completely. Can he handle the life full of sex, drugs and violence that Law drags him into or is he way too in over his head?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 350
Kudos: 597





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a continuation of my previous fic [**Irrational**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842714) so I would suggest to read that first to know where Luffy met Law and what happened so far. :)
> 
> Warning: The relationship between Law and Luffy isn't a healthy one. Law is a manipulative bastard and not a guy you'd want to be around with in general. It will get bloody too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

Should he? Or should he not?

That’s the question he has been asking himself for the last few days. It almost became a ritual: he gets home from work, takes a shower, eats something and then stares at the piece of paper with a blank look. It’s practically all he’s doing in his free time now.

The paper is wrinkled; it got crumbled and thrown in the trash bin multiple times, only to be fished out again right away. He knows, he should just destroy it. Burn it until only ashes are left and then get on with his life but…

He can’t bring himself to do it. And he fucking can’t stop thinking about Law.

His handsome face, the evil smirk on his lips... It’s haunting him to the point that he can’t even get a good night's sleep anymore.

The feeling of big hands on his throat is still lingering on his skin. Law’s soft lips on his, how his skin burned from how Law had roughly fucked him against the leather of the couch, ruthless and without consideration. He can still feel every touch, every kiss and every thrust as if it happened just a moment ago. He gets hard just from thinking about him.

He's aware that he shouldn't feel this way. After all, Law had treated him like a toy: used him however he liked and then left as if nothing ever happened.

Luffy gulps at the memory and he hates himself a little bit for how his body reacts to it. But he’s helpless against it. Excitement rushes hot trough his veins when he thinks about how rough Law had been. How much power he had over every single person in the room, how he could control everyone with just a raise of his finger. Luffy thinks about how he casually waved a gun around, threatening this poor guy to kill him and _fuck… that was so hot!_

It's all so fucked up. It wasn’t a movie or a good novel where you can get thrills out of these things. The danger had been real. Very much so.

Two days. That’s what Law had said to Caesar. Maybe he couldn’t pay and is now dead. He crumbles the piece of paper again at the thought. Law had been serious, Luffy is sure about that, he probably wouldn’t even bat an eye before sending a bullet through the man’s brain.

Luffy knows all that and yet… he can’t destroy the paper in his hand. He just can’t. He wants to see Law again. God, he _needs_ to see him again! Maybe he really had fucked him stupid. Why else would he feel this burning need to get closer to a man this dangerous?

Just once, Luffy thinks. Just one more time and then he can forget about him and move on. If he lets Law have his way with Luffy just one more time, that’s maybe all it takes for the teen to finally get the older man out of his head.

He smoothes the paper out again. It’s still the same as before: no name, no message. Only neatly written numbers. He takes a deep breath, making up his mind. He’s doing it now, no turning back. After that he can return to his boring life again.

The desicion is made.

With shaky fingers he types the numbers into his phone. Closing his eyes, he gathers all his courage and presses the button. It starts ringing and Luffy’s heart hammers wildly inside his chest. He did it. He finally did it.

Luffy holds his breath while he waits in anticipation.

Nothing.

Nothing.

And then finally:

“Who’s this?”

What?

Luffy gawks at the device in his hand, his stomach drops. That’s not Law’s voice!

Did he give him a wrong number after all? But why, what would be the point in that?!

“Who’s this and how did you get this number?” the voice on the other end barks. It’s a deep growl. Angry and threatening, and Luffy feels like he better says something now but he can’t find his voice.

“Um… isn’t… isn’t this Law’s number?” he finally stutters, not knowing what else to say.

The voice on the other end laughs at that, sounding amused and yet annoyed at the same time. “Yeah sure. Do you even know who you’re talking about? Do you think you can get his number by looking it up on the internet or some shit? Now listen boy, you tell me who you are and where you got that number from or you’re going to be in serious trouble, do you understand that?”

Luffy tries to swallow down his nerves. “Um… Law gave it to me.”

The line is silent for a while. It’s clear that he doesn’t believe a word Luffy says. He tries again: “My name… um... my name is Luffy and-“

And what? Law fucked me silly the night I met him and then left me this number? That would be the truth sure, but he can’t say that. He doesn’t even know with whom he’s talking right now.

He hears the man on the other end huff out a breath. “What? The boy from the Baratie?”

Okay good, that's something. Law either had told this man about him or he was there with him. Probably the latter. “Yes, that… that’s me. Um… so can I talk to him now?”

The man laughs. “Boy, do you even know who you’re dealing with here? You’ll hear from me again… maybe.”

The line goes dead after that, giving Luffy no time to say anything else and he can only stare at his phone in bewilderment.

What the hell?

-

Five days have passed since Luffy’s failed attempt to call Law. He hasn’t heard anything since then and Luffy thinks he probably won’t call back at all. That’s fine, he can go fuck himself. Seriously, who does he think he is? Luffy can do without him just fine. He can’t deny that it bugs him though. But perhaps it’s better this way.

“Luffy you’re spacing out again. Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

Nami sounds worried, has been for the past couple days. He can’t blame her; he knows he’s acting weird. And he doesn’t feel good about lying to his friends. But how is he supposed to explain it to them? They wouldn’t understand. Not that Luffy understands it either.

“Yeah sorry. Everything’s fine, don’t worry.”

Sadly he is a terrible liar and Nami sees right through him. She eyes him suspiciously but there’s nothing she can do, she can’t force him to spill the beans.

It's not that he doesn't trust his friends. But they would only worry about him and they would get angry. Angry at Law and angry about Luffy's stupidity. Rightfully so. Law hadn't forced him to do anything. He had wanted it, despite Sanji's warning. Hell, he even witnessed it first hand what Law is capable of. 

So yeah, he doesn't want his friends to get angry at him. It's enough that he's angry at himself already.

Sanji warily looks at him; he’s suspicious ever since that night. Luffy had told him nothing happened, that they were just there to drink and have a good time and that they left after a few hours without causing any trouble. He could see it in Sanji’s face, that he wanted to believe him but just couldn't.

On top of that Luffy had begged him not to tell the rest of the crew about him having to serve what is possibly the most dangerous man for miles around. It’s for the better, he had argued. Because they would all make a big fuss out of it, especially Nami. Usopp too; he overreacts about pretty much everything anyway. Sanji finally agreed but not without much reluctance. So far he’s keeping his promise. 

Nami wants to say more, not quite ready to drop the topic yet, but Luffy’s phone starts ringing, so he shushes her.

He glances at the display and his eyes widen in shock. He didn’t save the number Law gave him in his contacts, but he didn’t need to in the first place. He had stared at it for so many hours he could recite it in his sleep.

A wave of panic rushes trough him as he gets up from his spot on the floor in front of Nami’s couch. “Sorry, I have to answer this,” he excuses himself and runs out of the living room. He normally wouldn’t get away from his friends just to answer a call and he knows his friends will get suspicious about his behavior but _fuck_ what else should he do?

He answers the call with trembling hands, desperately trying to calm his pounding heart.

“Law wants to see you.”

Straight to the point.

Luffy feels disappointed that it’s the same voice as last time. If Law wants to see him why can’t he tell him so personally? Does he think he’s too good for that?

The nervousness from earlier is gone and instead his face heats up from anger. “Oh, really? Well he can tell me himself if he really wants to see me!”

“Boy you better stop fucking around,” the man says harshly. “Someone’s going to pick you up in twenty minutes.”

What the actual fuck? Now he’s seriously pissed. He’s not a fucking whore who’s ready whenever it suits Law best, for fucks sake! “Well you can tell Law that I’m busy right now.”

“He doesn’t care if you’re busy or not. Twenty minutes. And you better be ready, he doesn’t like being kept waiting.”

Luffy’s blood is boiling at this point. “I said I’m busy! I’m not even home and you don’t know where I live anyway!”

The man chuckles, “twenty minutes” and hangs up.

Fuck. _Fuck!_ What is he supposed to do now? It will take him almost twenty minutes to get home and he doesn’t want to follow Law’s orders like a good trained dog goddamnit! Luffy should run just because Law calls for him? Hell no! But on the other hand… it wouldn’t be wise to anger the man and Luffy really, _really_ wants to see him.

He doesn’t have time to think this through so he does what his instinct tells him to do.

Entering the living room again he is met with the worried looks of his friends.

“Luffy what-“

“I’m sorry I… I forgot something important. I have to head back home. Sorry I call you guys later.” He grabs his things and rushes out the door, ignoring his friends calling after him.

Man, what the fuck is he doing?

-

He’s panting heavily when he returns to his apartment and sure as hell there is a fancy car parked right in front of it. He tries not to think about the fact that they know where he lives…

A tall woman with long green hair is casually leaning against the passengers door with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She looks up as he approaches her, smirking at him as she looks him up and down. “Ah. Young and pretty. You must be Luffy,” she chirps happily, “get in the fucking car. We’re already late.”

Why the hell do all these people think they can order him around like that?

“Can I maybe have a minute to change first?” He asks her and regrets it immediately. He really shouldn’t have to ask her for permission.

“No,” she opens the door, motioning for him to get in the car. “You’re already late and you don’t want to get the boss angry, believe me.”

He clenches his teeth but does what he's told anyway. Luffy should have burned this fucking piece of paper…

-

The ride is silent except for the loud music blaring from the radio and Luffy gets a queasy feeling the longer they drive. He’s fidgeting with his hands nervously but it’s too late to turn back now. He made his decision as soon as he called that number and now he has to live with the consequences. No matter what’s going to happen today, he got into all this willingly. And deep down he knows he would choose to do the same again if he could go back in time.

“We’re here.” He hears the woman and he finally looks up and away from his hands.

What he sees is a big ass mansion with armed guards at the gate and shit. Stuff you normally only see in movies. But no, this is real. And it’s not like he didn’t expect Law to live a rich lifestyle but that’s just over the top.

They pass the gates without much trouble, the guards recognize the green haired woman and wave them through. What comes after the gates has to be the biggest front yard in existence. Well, probably not but for sure the biggest Luffy has ever seen. She stops the car in the middle of the way and a young man comes rushing to them, taking the keys from her. Probably to go park it where twenty other expensive cars are parked. Rich people, right?

He can’t help but gape at the view in front of him, now that he takes the time to look around the estate. There are neatly trimmed hedges and flowers decorating the front yard with a huge marble fountain right in the middle. The statue on the fountain catches Luffy’s eyes immediately. It’s a huge grinning face. The same logo was on the gate too and it looks so familiar but Luffy can't put his finger on it… He can’t tear his eyes away from it, it’s grinning right at him as if it’s mocking him.

Pictures of his night with Law flash before his eyes and yes, that’s it. He saw the same smiley face covering Law’s back when he had put his shirt back on. His heart does a flip as he thinks back to the tattoos that decorate Law's tan skin. Luffy always loved tattoos and the ones on Law's body make him even ten times hotter.

“Hurry up,” he hears the woman say as she tugs on his arm, dragging him to the entrance door. The big guy, Jean Bart, is already waiting for them. There are guards left and right of the huge door, both armed to the teeth. Luffy’s palms start sweating. He has a hard time processing all this; it feels like he went to a different dimension. He was living a normal live a few weeks ago and now… It’s all so surreal.

Jean Bart is tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. “Took you long enough,” he growls and hearing his voice again Luffy realizes it was him on the phone. “Come on, the boss is waiting.” He follows the tall man inside on shaky legs, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

If the front yard was already impressive, it’s nothing compared to how it looks on the inside. The ceiling is incredibly high, the floor and walls are held in white with gold ornaments, making the room appear to be even bigger. Everywhere he looks there’s expensive looking furniture. There are two pairs of stairs in the middle of the entrance hall, climbing up high to the second floor. It honestly looks more like a castle than a mansion. Luffy feels like a tiny little ant standing in this big hall. He's standing out like a sore thumb, completely out of place with his plain clothes and worn out sandals.

He doesn’t belong here that much is clear.

“Are you here to gawk at the interior design or what?” Jean Bart snarls at him. “Come on now.”

He follows the big man through the halls, curiously glancing around and almost bumps into the giant as he suddenly comes to a halt. They are standing in what seems to be the living room, if it really can be called that. It’s a big as his apartment, almost twice its size actually.

He doesn’t get to look around much though, as he spots Law right away. His eyes are glued to the man sitting casually on the big couch in the room and all the air gets pushed out of his lungs at the sight of him.

Unlike last time he’s wearing casual clothes, just simple jeans and a muscle shirt. And god, even that looks absolutely gorgeous on him. Luffy’s gaze is fixated on his arms, mesmerized by how the muscles flex with every tiny movement. He can’t help but stare at the black lines forming a heart on his muscular upper arms. Fuck this whole mess, it's all his fault... Why does he have to be so hot?!

Law rubs his temple with one hand, the other occupied with holding a phone to his ear. He looks like he wants to toss it across the room, clearly annoyed with whomever he’s talking to. “Then fucking do something about it. Jesus, are any of you capable of using your brains or do I have to think for every single one of you idiots? How many times do I have to tell you not to bother me with shit like this?” he snarls, voice full of venom. Luffy pities the poor bastard on the other end.

Jean Bart clears his throat to get Law's attention. He looks over to them and winks at Luffy as soon as he spots him. “Now stop wasting my time, I have a guest.”

He ends the call, pocketing his phone and strolls towards Luffy with an easy grin on his face. “Why hello, Darling. Nice to see you again. I knew you would come back for more.”

Luffy wants to punch that cocky smirk right out of his face but damn he can’t stop his cheeks from heating up. “Oh yeah? Well maybe I’m just here to tell you to go fuck yourself.” That was probably not the smartest thing to say but to hell with that, he couldn’t hold himself back.

Jean Bart lets out a loud gasp next to him as if he can’t believe someone is talking to Law like that. But to hell with that too, if Law decides to shoot him because of it well… then that’s that. But much to his surprise he doesn’t look angry at all. Rather the opposite; he laughs loudly, an amused glint shimmering in his eyes.

“Oh, what’s that? Where did you get that bite from all of a sudden?” He moves into Luffy’s personal space and cups his cheek gently, setting his skin on fire with the simple touch. “Don’t you think it’s a little late to play hard to get, Doll?”

Luffy clenches his fists together. It’s so humiliating how Law is talking to him and Luffy curses himself for how it affects him.

“I like it,” the tall man chuckles, “let’s see for how long you can put on that act.” He turns to Jean Bart. “You can leave us alone now. And for the love of god, someone bring me a goddamn coffee.”

He walks back to the couch and sits down while Luffy stands frozen on the same spot, feeling awkward, not really knowing what to do. Luckily Law tells him just a moment later: “Come sit down with me, Darling.” Luffy does what he’s told but sits down with a lot of space left between them. Law huffs out a breath, clearly annoyed. “What? You don’t want to come closer? Not even going to give me a kiss?”

Luffy’s face heats up. He wants to kiss him, he's longing for it but on the other hand he doesn' want to give in so easily. Especially not when Law is talking to him as if he's just something to pass the time with.

Law gets impatient and makes the decision for him, grabbing his arm and dragging him closer. He takes Luffy’s chin between his fingers and forces him to look up. There's a playful smile on the older man’s face as he leans down slowly, giving Luffy a chance to pull back. He does no such thing and their lips meet. So much for not easily giving in...

Luffy melts into the kiss instantly, every trace of uncertainty that he felt before suddenly vanishes at the feeling of Law’s tongue asking for entrance. And it’s just not fair that he is such an amazing kisser. How could Luffy possibly say no to that?

His enticing scent fills Luffy’s nostrils as their tongues fight for dominance and Luffy loses himself in the kiss, forgetting everything around him. There’s only Law and his soft lips and strong hands caressing his cheeks. God, Law is fucking addicting.

Way too soon he breaks the kiss, giving them both a moment to inhale the much needed air. He looks way too satisfied with himself as he gently strokes Luffy’s warm skin. “That’s better,” he practically purrs in a low voice. “How have you been, Darling?”

Luffy nibbles on his lower lip, the feeling of Law’s on his still lingering even after the kiss ended. “As if you care,” he mutters as response. It’s true though, he doesn’t have to act as if he cares about Luffy. He just wants to fuck him again.

“Now that’s just mean. Of course I care,” he says. He sounds offended but Luffy still doesn’t believe him. He wants to tell him to fuck off but the green haired woman enters the living room and places a cup of coffee in front of Law and a glass of iced tea in front of Luffy. Law groans, “thank god, you’re an angel Monet." He turns to Luffy then. "Would you rather have something else, Darling?”

Luffy shakes his head. “No it’s fine.” He has to admit, he's a bit confused by all this. He expected Law to drag him to his room the moment he sets a foot in his house, fuck him silly, and then throw him out again afterwards. But now he's sipping on his coffee like he has all the time in the world.

Luffy doesn't really get it.

Having done her work, the woman – Monet apparently – leaves and they are alone in the room again. Luffy fidgets nervously in his seat. “Can I ask you something?” His voice is weak and unsure, he doesn’t know if it’s a wise thing to ask but he just has to know.

Law hums. “Sure. Anything.”

“Um… have you… uh,” he stumbles over his words, not sure how to phrase the question in the right way. “Um... did you get your money back from the man from last time?”

Law takes a sip from the hot liquid and slowly puts it back down on the table. He chuckles but somehow manages to make even a laugh sound dangerous. “You want to know if Caesar is still alive.” He says it as a fact, not a question and Luffy nods weakly.

“Why? Are you worried about him?” he teases. Luffy keeps quiet, feeling like no matter what he says, it would be the wrong thing. “He’s fine,” Law finally says the words he had wanted to hear so desperately.

Luffy lets out a shaky breath, feeling some sort of relieve. But when he looks back up at Law, the older man’s eyes are hard. He cups Luffy’s chin, “But I tell you one thing right now,” he brushes his thumb over his lower lip, the touch so soft but the tone in his voice makes Luffy nervous. “Don’t ask questions if you’re not sure you can handle the answer.”

His gaze softens a little and he sighs. “I won’t pretend that I’m a good man, Luffy. We both know that I’m not. If you’re not comfortable with that, then you better leave now.”

In a perfect world where Luffy is still a sane human being, he would take this warning for what it is; he would leave and never look back. But like last time he is drawn in by this man and his aura that screams danger. So instead of the rational thing, he instead starts panicking as soon as the word ‘leave’ comes out of Law’s mouth. He wants to prove to Law that he can handle it, that he isn’t afraid of him.

Gathering all his courage he climbs into Law’s lap and kisses him fiercely, taking the older man by surprise. He recovers quickly though and kisses back, laughing into Luffy’s mouth before he deepens the kiss even more. Luffy’s head spins, his whole body is tingling and buzzing with excitement. He’s addicted and Law is his drug. He never wants to be sober again.

Law grips a handful of Luffy’s hair and yanks him back. The teen whines in pain and disappointment, trying to chase after Law’s lips but he holds him back with a firm grip. His golden eyes are shining with amusement; he’s pleased with Luffy’s unspoken answer judging from his smug smirk.

“Aren’t you the sweetest thing,” he murmurs into his ear, sending shivers down his spine, and then he crashes their lips together once again. The kiss gets more and more heated, Luffy’s whole body feels like it’s on fire. Law slips his hand underneath Luffy’s pants, fondling the soft skin of his plump butt and Luffy can’t help the needy little whine escaping his lips. He can feel Law’s erection against his leg. The overwhelming _need_ to get his hands on Law’s cock rushes through his body and he can’t wait any longer. He wants Law _now_ or else he'll go crazy.

“Please,” he whispers against the taller man’s lips and moans loud and unashamed as he feels Law’s long finger brush lightly against his hole.

“Aren't you quite impatient," he clicks his tongue. "Always so needy... Alright I'll give you what you want. Get on your knees for me. I want to feel your pretty little mouth around me.”

Luffy obeys without even thinking about it. With trembling hands he tries to open Law’s pants, his mouth watering as he finally succeeds to free his large cock. Wasting no more time he starts to suck at the tip, using his hand to stroke the rest of his length and Law groans. The deep voice sounds like music to Luffy’s ears, arousing him even further. His lips stretch almost painfully wide to swallow down more of Law’s cock but he doesn’t mind. He loves the feeling of having his mouth stuffed full. Tears start streaming down his face as he tries to swallow down more of Law's dick. He feels so utterly filthy, down on his knees for Law with his mouth stuffed full. He can’t get enough of it.

Relaxing his mouth as much as possible, he takes his length even deeper down his throat until his nose touches Law's crotch. As he eagerly sucks and licks the cock in his mouth, Luffy feels his own pants getting uncomfortably tight. He could come easily just from pleasuring Law and even though that might be embarrassing, Luffy can’t think straight enough to mind; his head is way too clouded with lust.

A sudden sound takes Luffy by surprise and he pulls his head back. Law is quick to react; he grabs his head with a tattooed hand and pushes him back down while he fishes his phone out of his pocket with the other. To Luffy’s horror he actually _fucking_ answers the call, as if he doesn’t just has his cock buried deep down in Luffy’s throat. The teen’s cheeks heat up in shame and anger. Law isn’t fazed in the slightest, keeping Luffy’s head down, voice steady and calm. Isn’t he affected by Luffy’s tight throat at all?

That’s honestly a harsh blow to Luffy’s pride and he glares up at Law in anger.

“Shachi, this better be important, I’m kinda busy – I don’t think I told you to stop – what do you want?”

Is he serious? What a fucking asshole!

Luffy doubles his effort, wanting Law to lose his cool now more than ever. He licks his length up and down while massaging his balls, sucking and licking at the tip. Lewd slurping sounds are filling the room. Law’s breathing starts to get heavier but his voice stays calm. That goddamn bastard – but Luffy isn’t the type to give up that easily.

“Did he? Well-“

Luffy sucks lightly at the head, teasing the slit by dipping the tip of his tongue into it while stroking the rest of his cock with a firm grip. And finally, Law has to stifle a groan. He bites his bottom lip, the hold in Luffy’s hair tightening.

Luffy feels a rush of power surge through him as he eagerly lets Law’s cock slide deep down his throat and Law groans again. He looks up at the older man through his lashes and sees a pair of gold eyes stare back at him. They are shimmering dangerously and he’s sporting a cocky grin. Oh he knows exactly what Luffy is trying to do and he gets fucking off of it.

He pulls Luffy up by his hair and slams him right back down while pushing his hips up at the same time. Luffy gags, it's too much and too fast but he does nothing to try and stop Law from fucking his mouth as rough as he wants to. Taking everything Law gives him, to let him take full control over his body... Luffy absolutely _loves_ it. 

"In that case-" 

He has to bite his lip again, almost breaking the skin to prevent himself from moaning loudly.

“-in that case we don’t need him anymore.”

His voice is slightly hoarse but still way to calm for Luffy’s liking. He grins down at Luffy, mischievous look on his face as he pulls Luffy's head back so only the tip of his cock is between his abused lips.

“Blow his fucking brain out.”

Luffy’s eyes widen in shock. _What the fuck?!_ Law suddenly pushes his head down, making him swallow down his full lengh, holding him down in place. The teen gags in discomfort, even more so when he feels the salty cum spill down his throat. He can't fucking breath anymore and feels like he will pass out soon, white spots already dancing in front of his eyes.

Finally Law has mercy with him. He lets go of Luffy’s hair and the teen gets off his cock immediately to cough wetly, desperately trying to get air back into his lungs. And Law… he just fucking chuckles at the fucking mess that is Luffy, clearly pleased with the debauched look on his face. His cheeks are wet with tears and cum is dribbling down his chin. He's a wreck.

“Don’t get into contact with me again today. I will be busy for the rest of the night.”

Luffy picks himself up from the floor, his knees feeling like jelly. His head is spinning with so many emotions right now. Shame, anger, fear. But most of all he is fucking turned on.

Law pulls him into his lap, smiling at him softly, almost caring. “You’re… a… fucking… asshole…!” The teen manages to get out between coughs. His throat fucking hurts and he feels like no matter how hard he tries, he just can’t get enough air back in his lungs.

He earns himself a soft slap on his cheek for his remark; the skin heating up, not from pain but humiliation.

“Watch what you’re saying,” he growls, “or I’ll get rougher with you. Now give me a kiss, Darling. You earned it, you looked so fucking gorgeous. You were amazing, Baby.”

Getting praised by Law like this... it does all sorts of things to him. He's painfully aware of his own aching erection. 

He leans in without thinking about it, giving Law a soft peck on the lips. The older man brushes his long fingers through Luffy’s hair and caresses his cheek tenderly. Luffy leans into the touch, starving for Law's affection. “Good boy. Did you miss my cock, Darling?”

He nods enthusiastically because - fuck it - it’s the truth!

Law kisses him again. He doesn't rush it, there's no hunger in the kiss this time. It's tender and sweet. Soothingly he strokes Luffy's back to help him calm down.

“Good,” he breaks the kiss after what felt like an eternity. He smirks at the teen in his lap, “I missed your pretty mouth too. And don’t worry, we're not done yet." He strokes Luffy softly trough his pants. "I’m gonna take care of you too." Luffy shivers from excitement.

He captures his lips once again in a sweet kiss and then leans down to whisper hotly into his ear: "You won’t even remember your own name after I’m done with you, Baby.”

And that’s a fucking promise he’s going to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm having so much fun writing Law, you have no idea lmao so I really hope you'll like this chapter.
> 
> Next one will take a while though because I want to focus on my other fic first.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)

Luffy feels utterly exhausted when he wakes up the next morning. His whole body aches and he feels so goddamn drained. He lets out a small groan, pressing his face into the soft pillow. On his wrists and waist are dark, hand shaped, bruises; a stark contrast to his pale skin. He doesn’t have to see it to know that his neck is covered in hickeys too, going down to his collarbone and chest. He tries to sit up and regrets it immediately, hissing at the pain blossoming from his butt.

His face heats up from the memories flooding his mind. Law had him in almost every way possible last night, the proof of it all over his body for everyone to see. They fucked throughout the whole night almost nonstop and Law just never seemed to get tired. He had been incredibly rough and dominant, and Luffy had loved every second of it.

Glancing around the room, Luffy finds that the man in question is nowhere to be seen. Judging from the sun shining through the large windows he figures that it must be almost noon. Still, with all their activities Luffy couldn’t have slept for more than five hours.

He’s unsure of what to do now. Should he go find Law or wait until he comes back? Or maybe Law wants him to leave? He would have woken him up to kick him out if that’s the case, no?

After thinking about it for a few more minutes he decides that he doesn’t want to just lie around and wait for Law, even though he is still tired and the bed is comfortable as hell. But he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again anyway and would Law even think about checking on him? Probably not. So instead of doing nothing while waiting for Law to eventually show up he rather goes to look for him.

He crawls out of bed and leaves the room. Tiptoeing around the house, he takes a few wrong turns, easily lost in the huge mansion. He didn’t get to see much of the house the other day, apart from Law’s bedroom. And the way up there is pretty much just a blur.

Taking another turn, he almost bumps into a man. Shit, it didn’t occur to him that other people could be here too. He looks up at the man to apologize but the words get stuck in his throat.

The way he’s looking at him is rather unsettling.

He’s tall and bulky, his unruly blonde hair falling into his eyes. It’s the eyes, Luffy realizes, that make him so uneasy. They are staring him down and all of a sudden Luffy is way too aware of the fact that he’s wearing nothing else other than his underwear and one of Law’s shirts, which looks like a dress on him; way too big for his small frame.

Fear takes over his body at the predatory gaze, an uneasy feeling crawls over his body when he starts to move closer to him. Luffy’s body moves on autopilot, taking a step back for every step the man takes forward. “Hello there,” he drawls in a low voice and Luffy’s stomach drops. “I didn’t know someone has a guest over. Do you maybe need help?” He asks in a nonchalant voice but the big toothy grin on his face makes it clear that his intentions are in no way friendly.

“Um… yes sorry… do you maybe know where Law is? He wasn’t in his room when I woke up…”

At hearing the name the man changes his demeanor completely. He avoids looking at Luffy when he was ogling him just a second ago.

Thank god.

The tall man clenches his jaw, “yeah, he’s in the backyard.”

“Okay thanks,” Luffy says in a small voice and the man starts walking away. He really doesn’t want to be a second longer in the man’s presence but… “Um sorry, but I don’t know how to get there…”

The stranger seems to debate with himself for a second before he sighs, motioning for Luffy to follow him.

He feels very, very uncomfortable near this man and desperately wants to be in Law’s arms again to shake this nasty feeling off…

-

The blond man slides the glass door open and Luffy follows him outside, the sun standing high in the sky warming his face pleasantly.

He spots Law and two of his friends – the ones that were with him at the Baratie – at a table near the pool. They are playing a card game, the redhead throwing his cards on the table in a frustrated manner, cursing his bad luck much to the other two men’s amusement. He shouts at his friends to stop laughing when he suddenly spots Luffy. Letting out a high whistle through his teeth, he gets Law's attention when he says: “Oh, look who’s here.”

Law follows his gaze and grins at him, letting his eyes wander up and down his body. Luffy once again wishes he would have put his clothes back on. “Bellamy,” Law shouts and the blond man tenses visibly, “you better not thought something inappropriate about my guest.”

“That’s not… I didn’t! I swear!” he sputters and Luffy catches from the corner of his eyes that his hands are trembling. The three man burst out in laughter.

“Relax man, I’m just joking.” He lights himself a cigarette and makes a ‘come here’ motion to Luffy. He goes over to the man and feels a lot more at ease in his presence, despite the other two men being there too. Law pulls him down in his lap as soon as he’s close enough, wrapping his arms around Luffy, pressing his back firmly against his broad chest.

He’s so close that his breath tickles Luffy’s skin, making the fine hairs on his nape stand up. “Good morning Beautiful,” he murmurs right into his ear, “you look fucking ravishing.”

Luffy shivers. His cheeks heat up and it has nothing to do with the warmth of the sun. The words take him back to last night when he had put on Law’s shirt to sleep. Law got other ideas at the sight of Luffy in his clothes though and pounced on him, taking him again for the umpteenth time that night. He had whispered in his ear how incredibly sexy he looks as he fucked him into the soft mattress. Sleep had to wait once again and Luffy couldn’t say that he minded. It felt good that he could turn Law on by simply putting on his clothes. He had felt so desired...

His heart starts racing at the memory and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Law. He kisses his neck softly. “Thinking about something good, Baby?”

He almost forgot that they aren’t alone when a groan from one of the two men snaps him out of his daze. “Ugh you two, go get a room,” one of them snickers.

Luffy wants to disappear, he feels so embarrassed. Law on the other hand is not bothered. “You’re just jealous," he comments dryly. "Darling, you remember Shachi and Penguin from last time, yeah?” He nods. “Well, don’t listen to them, they are both idiots. Anyway, are you hungry? You can have everything you want.”

His stomach growls at the mention of food and Luffy turns his head to face Law, a smile brighter than the sun on his face. “Really? Everything I want?”

-

The disgusted look on Law’s face doesn’t bother him in the slightest as he happily shoves the next pancake in his mouth. “What?” he asks with his mouth full, chugging the food down with a big gulp from his orange juice.

Law scrunches his nose. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s disgusting,” he berates the teen who only shrugs as a response. He earned himself this delicious breakfast after all, if Law can’t stand the way he eats he can just look away.

The older man quirks an eyebrow at him. “Seriously how much more food can you shove in your mouth? I mean,” he snickers “I know you can fit a lot in your mouth but damn…” Luffy glares daggers at him. He’s just trying to eat here goddamnit, no need for such inappropriate comments.

Shachi and Penguin chuckle, clearly amused. And why the hell are they even still here? Can’t they leave him alone with Law already? “Jesus Law, your boy sure has an appetite. You’re a lucky bastard if he’s like this with other things too.”

Luffy’s ears turn red at the comment.

“You can’t blame me for being hungry…,” Luffy mutters shyly and hopes the other two didn’t hear him. Law’s expression softens at that. He smiles at Luffy and _fuck_ he looks so goddamn attractive with his lopsided grin. “You’re right Darling, eat as much as you want.”

“Well anyway, I’m really looking forward to our meeting tonight. That’s gonna be a lot of fun,” Shachi grins. Both Law and Penguin seem to agree as they both smile devilishly. Luffy has no clue what’s going on but he figures he better not know anyway.

“You’re coming with us too, Luffy?” Penguin asks. Luffy stops in the middle of shoveling more bacon on his plate, confusion written all over his face. “Huh?” he replies dumbfounded.

Law takes one last puff from his cigarette before he puts it out. “Yes he’s coming with us.” Luffy is going where now? And more importantly, why the hell does Law think he can make that decision for him? “We’re going out tonight, Doll,” he explains as if that would make it any better.

Luffy huffs. “I have to work tonight. I have to pay rent you know, not everyone is a rich bastard like you.”

“I said you’re coming with us tonight. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

That’s the end of the discussion. Normally Luffy would argue further but there’s something in Law’s tone that makes him stay silent. Maybe he’s getting a little bit too comfortable around Law. He doesn’t seem to mind when Luffy talks back a little but it’s a dangerous game. Because in the end Law is the one who is in control; what he wants to happen _will_ happen. His word is law and Luffy can’t even laugh at that wordplay because it’s just the fucking truth.

He better keeps that in mind.

-

“What about this one? I think you look gorgeous!”

Luffy looks himself over in the mirror.

He has to admit that he looks good but he doesn't feel comfortable at all.

Baby 5 looks at him in anticipation, hoping for a positive feedback. He shakes his head and she lets her head hang low. Luffy can’t say that he blames her; for the last two hours she tried to find him some clothes to wear for tonight. Because apparently he can’t show up there with his worn out shorts and shirt with holes in it. Whatever, he doesn’t get what’s wrong with them but well… as long as he doesn’t have to pay for his new outfit he’s fine with it.

Baby 5 – which isn’t her real name (duh) but everyone calls her that, she had told him - took on the task to make him presentable for the night, the poor girl. They got along fairly quickly and she has been nothing but a patient angel so far, despite Luffy being so difficult about the whole thing. He feels pretty bad for her but he really doesn’t want to spend the night in clothes he doesn't feel comfortable with. “Why not?” she whines, “it’s a good look on you.”

Luckily she is not like the other people Luffy met so far, that work for Law. They would have just forced him to wear whatever and then be done with it. She actually listens to what he wants and Luffy is grateful for that.

“It looks okay I guess. But I really don’t like to wear ties. And long dress pants, really? I mean c’mon it’s way too hot for so much fabric.”

“Okay, okay, I got it… wait let me just-“ she rummages in the suitcase full of clothes. Where the hell she got all these clothes from in such a short time Luffy doesn’t know, and frankly he doesn’t care either. “Aha! Try this one!”

She shoves clothes at him with a victorious look on her face. Like she did the last six times so yeah… Luffy isn’t really sure if it will be the right one this time. He goes to change without complaining though, that’s the least he can do for her.

Stepping back into the room after he’s done he hears her squeal: “That’s it! Perfect! What do you say?”

He goes over to the mirror and looks himself over again. Much to his surprise he actually likes it. She put him in white shorts – much to his delight – with a white jacket that goes right along with the pants and a dark blue shirt with orange flowers on it. It’s not something he would usually wear but he has to admit; he looks pretty good in it. The fabric feels nice against his skin and even Luffy can tell that it’s probably very expensive material.

 _Would Law like it,_ he thinks to himself and as if reading his thoughts Baby 5 keeps gushing over him. “Oh Law will love this! You look so pretty! Do you like it?”

Finally Luffy nods at her and she starts cheering. He’s glad that they found something too and that he’s finally freed from this torture. Who would have thought that it can be so exhausting to live a rich lifestyle…

Taking a last glance at himself he is pleased with what he sees in the mirror. Who would have thought that he would be standing here, dressed up in fancy clothes and getting ready for - well not really a date -, but still a night out with Law.

When he came here the other day he expected to spend a few hours with Law, he didn’t even think he would be here until the next day. And he would be lying to say that he isn’t excited about tonight. Maybe it could even be considered a date. In all honesty: Luffy would kinda like it to be.

-

Okay, scratch that: it’s definitely not a date. Or it is but just a really shitty one.

After he had finally found his outfit for the night, Baby 5 was nice enough to escort him back to Law’s room (he honestly needs a goddamn map for this fucking mansion).

Stepping into the room every word he ever knew fled from his mind at the sight of Law. He looked so fucking handsome in his suit, the white dress shirt unbuttoned just enough to show off a little bit of the tattoo on his chest, and Luffy was speechless. He even ignored him tucking a gun inside his jacket. Okay no, he couldn’t really ignore it. But instead of a normal reaction – like fear for example – it made him more excited than anything else. Law looked even hotter and more intimidating carrying a gun. If it weren’t for the older man to rush him, Luffy would have dropped on his knees to suck him off then and there. But he figured there would still be time for that later. At least he hopes so.

To the question where they were going he only got an ominous “you’ll see” as an answer.

Well, he didn’t fucking expect a damn strip club!

Why would Law take him here, out of all places? And didn’t he say he would meet up with someone? Is that something people do, like for real?

Law chuckles at his uneasiness. “What, you don’t like it here?” He puts his hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt by Luffy’s disgusted face. “It pains me that you think so. It’s my club after all.”

Of course he owns a strip club. Of fucking course. Why is Luffy even surprised? Still, he would have preferred if they went to a normal club.

When they step inside the club, now in the company of Shachi and Penguin and of course Jean Bart (who is more Law’s shadow than anything else), they are greeted like royalty. Luffy finds it gross how much every single person in here kisses Law’s ass. They seem to worship the fucking ground he’s walking on and it’s really annoying. Especially the girls in their almost nonexistent outfits, who swoon over him as if he’s a celebrity. Not even a minute here and there are already three of them clinging onto Law, gushing over how handsome he is.

Disgusting.

And Luffy doesn’t feel this way because he is jealous. No, not at all.

It’s just… if he has to hear ‘Ohhh Mister Trafalgar you are looking even more handsome than ever tonight’ one more time, he will go nuts. Meanwhile, Law is not bothered at all, he pretty much just ignores them and makes small talk with a few customers here and there. Until he puts an arm around one of the girls waist and pulls her closer, making her giggle happily.

Luffy’s blood boils, he needs to calm down before he punches that stupid bitch in the face.

“I’m going to get a drink,” he announces.

Law just waves him off. “Whatever.”

On his way to the bar he takes a look around the club. There are female and male strippers alike, dancing and grinding on the poles in the rhythm of the beat. Men are hollering at them, throwing money onto the stages like it’s confetti. Waiters are speeding past him in a hectic pace with trays full of alcohol. It reminds him once again that he should be working right now. But Law had said that he ‘took care of it’, whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean. He takes a mental note for himself that he has to get in contact with Zeff as soon as he can.

When he finally reaches his destination, he is met with an unfriendly face at the bar, which doesn’t do anything to lift his mood. He needs something strong now.

“Are you even old enough to be here, boy,” the bartender snarls at him and Luffy is only a second away from exploding. Even more so when he looks back to where Law is still standing and one of the girls has the audacity to kiss him on the cheek. If he has to fight this guy for a drink then he will gladly do so.

It turns out that won’t be necessary though, as another guy rushes to them with a face as red as a tomato. “Are you nuts?” he snaps at the bartender and then adds in a hushed voice, but still loud enough that Luffy can understand every word: “He’s here with Mister Trafalgar. Do you want to get us in trouble?!”

The bartender’s cocky expression turns into one of pure horror, all colour drains from his face. “I’m terribly sorry, sir,” he stutters, “what would you like to drink? Everything is on the house of course!”

Luffy actually finds it funny how they are all pissing their pants because of Law. But if it means that he can drink for free all night long he sure as hell isn’t going to complain.

He’s happily sipping on his cocktail when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he sees Shachi standing behind him. “C’mon, Law is waiting.”

Ha, that’s rich!

Luffy clicks his tongue. “Is he? I think he already has company.”

Shachi grimaces at him. He drags him from the bar stool, despite Luffy’s protesting. “You can let out your jealous fit on Law himself,” he snarls. “He probably would even think it’s cute. Now come.”

He lets himself be dragged through the club until they come to a halt in front of an elevator. It brings them to the second floor and into a private area. The interior looks very high class and fits Law’s taste just perfect, which makes sense considering it’s his club. There’s a huge glass front from where the guests here get a nice view of all the strippers on the first floor. _Huh interesting_ , Luffy thinks. Back at the bar, when Luffy had looked up, the large glass front had served as a mirror.

Shachi goes over to the couches and sits down next to Penguin, who already has a drink for him ready. Law sits on the couch next to theirs with two of the girls from before to his left and right. One of them is shamelessly fondling his chest, running her long fake nails up and down his exposed skin.

Anger rushes hot trough his veins.

The sour expression on his face seems to amuse Law if his smug grin is anything to go by. Oh by god, he wants to punch him. That fucking bastard. “Ladies, I think it’s time for you to go back to work.”

Of course they make a scene out of it because ‘oooh but Mr. Trafalgar, we would rather spend some more time with you~’.

He seriously wants to puke.

They leave the room, giggling on their way out and Luffy shoots nasty glares after them. Law motions for him to sit down next to him. He considers taking a different seat out of pure spite but decides against it. Law sure wouldn’t take that too well.

He sits down next to him but not without reluctance. Law puts an arm around his shoulders and Luffy jerks away. It’s no use though; Law is stronger and pulls him closer again. “Baby, don’t be like that. There’s no need for you to be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Luffy mutters, crossing his arms in front of his chest, avoiding to look at Law. He’s not, he’s just pissed. First Law dragged him to a fucking strip club and then ignores him completely because he rather has these bitches gush over him. He’s angry and rightfully so.

"Of course you're not," Law says, voice dripping with sarcasm. "And you don't have to be. I’m going to show you that I only have eyes for you tonight, darling.” He whispers the last part in his ear and Luffy can’t help how his body reacts to it. He was sitting stiff as a board next to Law just a moment ago and now he practically melts into him, his cheeks already red again from the implication.

Jean Bart enters the room then. Luffy had already wondered about the whereabouts of the man - for he normally is close to Law almost all the time, looming behind him and threatening everyone who dares to come too close to his boss. Now he strolls into the room with two newcomers in tow.

One of them has purple hair that reaches his shoulders, and a crazy look on his face. The man that follows him has long black hair, a rather strange looking goatee and wears a top hat. His cold eyes are scanning the room in a calculating manner as if he’s looking out for possible danger. He behaves a lot like Jean Bart. _Must be the other ones guard dog,_ Luffy thinks to himself. He doesn’t like either of them; especially the purple haired man makes him feel sick to his stomach.

Law gets up to greet his guests, they exchange pleasantries before he tells them to make themselves comfortable. The purple haired guy sits down on the unoccupied couch, his guard dog standing close behind him with his arms crossed behind his back.

“Law it’s really good to see you again. How have you been?”

Even his voice manages to send shivers down Luffy’s spine. Not in a good way though.

“Oh you know, same old. What about you, Spandam. Not too much trouble recently I hope.” Law is calm and collected as usual but Luffy notices something odd in his behavior. He can’t put his finger on what it is though; there’s something heavy in the air but Luffy just can’t quite grab it. Law’s not tense or anything but the friendly smile on his lips seems kind of out of place. It just doesn’t sit right with Luffy and he has the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Luffy squirms in his seat next to Law, the tiny action enough to draw the man’s attention to him. The queasy feeling in his gut only gets worse as Spandam ogles him with an ugly grin stretching his face. “Ahh~ a fine piece of eye candy at your side as always, I see. Where do you always get these cuties I have to wonder.”

Law puts a hand on Luffy’s thigh, sensing his uneasiness, and the simple touch calms him down a bit. “This is Luffy. Don’t mind him, he’s a bit shy.”

If they could stop talking about him as if he isn’t sitting right there, that would be great.

“Well I don’t mind them if they’re shy. I’m sure he looks gorgeous sprawled out on a bed, with his pretty face flushed red. But you would already know, am I right?”

Luffy’s leg twitches under Law’s touch. The tattooed hand squeezes his flesh. It’s not meant to be reassuring; it’s a warning. _Don’t say anything stupid._

He stays silent.

They talk for a while, about stuff that Luffy doesn’t even try to understand. The atmosphere is friendly and still there is something in the air that Luffy can’t quite grasp. Spandam’s gaze falls on Luffy from time to time, crawling over his body and making his skin tingle. He clings onto Law’s arm and buries his face in Law’s neck to escape the man’s eyes. Law’s scent soothes him, he inhales it deeply to calm his rapidly beating heart a bit.

Suddenly Law pushes him away and leans forward, his arms propped up on his legs and hands folded underneath his chin. Luffy sees Shachi and Penguin shift in their seats too.

Something has changed.

Out of nowhere there’s tension in the air. He glances at Spandam’s bodyguard, Rob Lucci they had called him, he hasn’t said a word until now and is standing still like a statue rather than a living being. Only his jaw is slightly tensed up, only visible if you pay close attention. The only one apparently oblivious to the shift of the mood is Spandam himself.

“You know,” Law drawls, “I want us all to have a good time tonight. But we won’t get around talking business for a bit.” He takes a sip from his whiskey, sighing heavily as he puts it back on the table. His gold eyes are shining in the dim light, fixated on Spandam. Every instinct in Luffy screams at him to leave. “How is your friend Doflamingo doing?”

The room goes dead silent at the name. Spandam looks like a deer caught in headlights.

He laughs nervously. “What are you talking about, Law?”

Law says nothing. He leans back in his seat, thinking about his next step. He grabs Luffy’s chin between his fingers then, taking him by surprise, and pecks his lips softly. “It’s getting ugly now,” he whispers in his ear, “go outside if you don’t want to see it.”

But Luffy is frozen on the spot, not able to even move a single muscle. He can only sit there and watch as Law walks over to the man, his steps painfully slow. The panicked look on Spandam’s face puts an evil smile on Law’s face as he plops down next to him.

Lucci still hasn’t made a move yet.

Isn’t he supposed to protect the man? Or did Luffy get it all wrong from the beginning?

“You know what I hate even more than shitty traitors, my dear friend?” Law's voice is full of venom and Luffy’s blood freezes in his veins from the sound of it. “It’s people who think they can make a fool out of me. You messed up quite a bit of my business by ratting me out to that flamingo bastard. And then you come here and drink with me, pretending to be my friend and shamelessly drool over what’s mine. Say, how long exactly did you think your actions will go unnoticed, huh?”

Law draws his gun and puts it under Spandam's chin, forcing his head up. Luffy jumps in his seat but Jean Bart reaches a strong hand out, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing tightly to keep him quiet. He’s trembling as much as Spandam is but still he can’t bring himself to look away.

“Lucci, do something for fucks sake!” he shrieks.

The man in question still doesn’t move a muscle and Law laughs out loud.

“Let’s play a game, yeah? Are you in the mood for a game? I sure am.”

Shachi and Penguin are howling with laughter at this point. Law continues. “It goes like this: I ask you a question and you have one try to guess the right answer. Got it? Great, so first question. What do you think: who gives our good friend Rob Lucci the bigger paycheck?”

Spandam is shaking at this point, his eyes widen as Law's words and the implication behind them sink in. He's stuttering nonsense as he realizes that he's fucked.

Law smashes the handle of his gun down on his head, making the man scream out in pain. Blood trickles down his face.

“That’s right dumbass, it’s me. Next question: who’s the fool in this whole scenario?”

Giving him no chance to answer he puts the gun against his temple, pressing it right into his wound and Spandam winces. “Exactly, it’s you. Man you’re great at this game.”

Shachi doubles over in laughter and Penguin wheezes next to him, wiping away the tears in the corner of his eyes. Luffy gawks at Law with wide eyes. Fear rushes through him almost as much as excitement. His mind must be truly messed up to get excited by this…

“Doflamingo will get your ass,” Spandam says, his voice shrill and full of terror. “Did you hear me Law?! He will kill you in the most gruesome way po-“

The rest of his sentence gets muffled by Law’s large hand. He’s gripping his whole face with one hand, the word ‘death’ full on display. “Will you shut up,” the tattooed man snarls, “your annoying voice is giving me a headache. We should do something about that, don’t you think?”

He holds the gun up and Jean Bart is at his side within the blink of an eye, taking it out of his hand. Law reaches inside his pocket, fishing out a knife instead.

Tears are streaming down Spandam’s face, his eyes wide and fixated on the blade. Without a warning, Law shoves his fingers in his mouth and pulls his tongue out. “What do you think; would Doflamingo like to get your head as a present? What do you say, Lucci?”

Lucci fixes his tie, raising an eyebrow at Law. He answers in the most monotone voice: “Probably not. It’s an ugly head.”

Law barks out a laugh at the comment, bringing the knife dangerously close to the tongue still held out with his fingers. Spandam mutters unintelligible pleas and Luffy swears he’s about to shit himself. “Didn’t I just tell you that your voice is giving me a headache? Are you deaf or do you want me to make you shut up that badly?”

Everything happens fast after that and Luffy can only see _red_. Red everywhere: dripping down Law’s hand, flowing out of Spandam’s mouth like a goddamn waterfall. Shachi and Penguin cheer as Law lets the cut out tongue fall into Spandam’s half full glass. He wipes his hands on the man’s suit with a disgusted look on his face. The gurgling noise echoes loud in Luffy’s ears as Spandam tries not to choke on his own blood.

“You got blood on my suit, asshole,” Law mutters as he stands up. He glances over to where Luffy is still frozen on the spot. “Finish him. We’re leaving.”

He takes the gun from Jean Bart and puts it back inside his jacket while staring at Luffy expectantly. Still in shock Luffy registers slowly that he probably had meant him when he said ‘we’. He gets up and follows Law on shaky legs, stumbling more than once.

Law doesn't say a single word to him on their way out, he doesn’t even look at him until they are standing in front of his sports car.

“Get in the fucking car," he snaps. Clearly he is annoyed with Luffy, but the teen can’t figure out why. As soon as they are both in the car, Law starts the engine and speeds off, way too fast for Luffy’s liking. Normally he enjoys the adrenaline rushing through him but with how tense Law is, he’s not sure if it’s a good idea to go that fast. He thrums his fingers against the steering wheel, head straight up, focused on the street.

“I told you to get out if you can’t handle it.” He finally breaks the silence, his voice low and annoyed.

“Huh?”

Suddenly he takes a turn, the tires squeaking on the asphalt. Then he slams the breaks, the car stopping so abruptly Luffy almost get’s whiplash from it.

They are parked in the middle of an alley, Luffy notices.

He wants to ask Law what’s wrong but the older man fixes him with a hard gaze, making the words die in Luffy’s throat. He scoffs and then cups his cheek gently, stroking it with his thumb. It’s only now that Luffy realizes his face is wet with tears. “I’ll bring you home." He says as a matter of fact and Luffy starts panicking.

“NO!” He shouts way louder than he intended to. Then adds in a hushed voice: “No please, I want to stay with you.”

Law eyes him warily so Luffy does the only thing that comes to his mind; he crawls over to Law’s side, straddling his lap. The steering wheel is pressed hard against his back but he doesn’t mind it. He has to prove to Law that he wants this, that he wants him. And he will do anything that’s necessary to convince him.

The older man’s eyes soften and Luffy leans in to capture his lips. One, two, three soft pecks with whispered pleas between them. “I can handle it, I promise…”

Law grabs his chin harshly. There’s still dried up blood on his hand. “Can you really?”

Luffy can’t falter now. He can’t risk for Law to leave him, he knows he would never see him again and he just… _can’t._ So he pulls himself together and looks at Law with determination in his eyes, whispering a soft ‘yes’ against his lips. He expects Law to kiss him. He doesn’t.

Instead he reaches inside his jacket and draws his gun. Luffy gulps, his eyes wide open in shock but he doesn’t back off. Law won’t hurt him, he knows it.

He puts the gun underneath his chin, mirroring his action from earlier. Luffy’s breathing starts to get ragged but he keeps looking him straight in the eyes. “Are you scared?” Law asks nonchalantly as if they were having a normal conversation, and he's not just threatening him with a gun.

“Yes,” Luffy admits. His skin is tingling, heart hammering so loud that Law can probably hear it too. He grabs the hand holding the gun and his hips move against his will, grinding down on Law. He can’t believe it himself but he’s actually fucking hard in his pants. Maybe it’s time to search for a good therapist if he gets out of this alive.

Law clearly feels it too as he starts cackling. “I can’t believe this,” he says, voice out of breath. “You’re actually getting off of this. My, aren’t you a good little slut.”

The insult excites him even further and he can’t stop the whine escaping his lips, long and needy. Law seems satisfied, he grins smugly at the teen. “Get out.”

What? No, no, _no!_

He chuckles at Luffy’s dumbfounded expression. “C’mon, don’t make me repeat myself.”

Obeying as quickly as he can, he crawls back to the passenger seat and exits the car. Law gets out shortly after. He goes over to Luffy and grabs his ass, lifting him on top of the hood with ease. Pushing his legs apart he makes room for himself to stand between them. Luffy luckily doesn’t have to wait long for the older man to smash their lips together for a rough kiss. He’s easily dominating the smaller man, pushing him backwards until he lays flat on his back on the hood, his legs wrapped around Law’s waist.

They only separate when the need for air gets too strong, both already breathing heavily. Luffy starts to unbutton Law's shirt, freeing more and more tan skin with each button. He gulps heavyly at the sight of his toned torso, the black lines on his chest almost hypnotizing him. Anger boils inside him as he remembers one of the girls groping him. He touches Law's chest, the skin warm underneath his fingertips. “I didn’t like it when this bitch touched you.”

“I know,” he snickers, “you look really cute when you’re jealous.”

That fucking bastard, did he do this on purpose just to rile him up? He can’t linger on that thought for too long though as Law is busy with his shorts, pulling them down alongside his underwear in one go. The cool air hitting his arousal makes Luffy shiver. Being so exposed, Law gets a good look on how much exactly Luffy wants him.

He licks his lips at the sight, his eyes shining with hunger. “Look at how hard you are,” he croons, “do you want me to fuck you that badly, Darling?”

Luffy nods, not trusting his voice right now.

Law starts to lazily stroke him, teasing his slit with his thumb and Luffy thinks he’s going to go crazy with lust. His moans get muffled by Law’s lips as he plunges his tongue deep into Luffy’s mouth, eating his sweet sounds right up. Pulling back from the kiss, Law grins smugly down at him. “Good little slut. Now spread your legs some more for me and show me that sweet little hole.”

Luffy spreads his legs as wide as possible and instantly gets rewarded with a low growl, the sound of it heating up his skin. Tattooed hands grip the fabric of his shirt and he rips it open, sending the buttons flying. Neither of them cares. He attacks the sensitive skin on his neck then, sucking on the parts that aren’t already marked by him. His hands roam over Luffy’s slim body, caressing his sides. He sucks at his collarbones, biting down harshly, abusing his flesh even further. Luffy moans and begs for Law. He doesn’t care if someone might hear them; he just wants Law to take him now.

Feeling that Luffy is getting impatient, Law pulls a small sachet with lube out of his pocket. He rips it open with his teeth - _good god_ that looked so hot – and lets the cool liquid dribble down on his fingers. No warning whatsoever he shoves two fingers up his butt.

Luffy gasps; a mixture between pain and pleasure. Throwing his head back he lets out a loud moan; he’s already panting heavily but he still needs more.

Law is on him again, licking and biting his soft skin while slamming his fingers roughly in and out of Luffy’s twitching hole. “Law… please… I want your cock. _Please._ ” He manages to beg between his needy whines and Law huffs out a breath in disbelief.

“God, you’re such a needy slut. Fuck, so perfect for me, Baby. Don’t worry I’ll give you my cock soon enough.”

Luffy is still sore from their last night together but god, that doesn’t stop him from wanting more. He wants Law to take him apart completely; the simple thought of it is getting him all hot and bothered.

Finally he hears that sweet sound of Law’s belt as he works with his free hand on opening his slacks. He wastes no more time and reaches down to wrap his small hand around Law’s cock as soon as it’s freed. Jerking him off with sloppy motions he smears pre-cum all over his tip, making Law groan. He pulls him down from the hood then, turning him around and pushing him against the cold metal of the car with his bare ass up for Law to take.

And god, does he take him. He feels Law lining the head of his cock up with Luffy’s slicked up and waiting hole. With one hard thrust of his hips he enters him fully. Luffy almost chokes on his own spit as he screams out Law’s name. Barely standing on his tiptoes, he gets lifted up in the air with every single thrust. Stuffed full with Law’s cock he feels like he’s going to tear apart, and fuck it’s so _good._

Soon the night air is filled with panting and moaning, their bodies rocking together in perfect sync as Law fucks him hard and fast against his car. His body is going to hurt everywhere the next day but Luffy couldn’t care less, the pleasure is way too overwhelming.

Law makes sure to hit his sweet spot every time he plunges his cock deep inside of Luffy’s abused hole. His head gets pushed down by Law’s hand holding him by his nape in a firm grip. That’s going to bruise too for sure. The thought excites him. He wants Law to mark him in every way possible, so that everyone can see to whom he belongs to.

“Fuck Baby, your tight little hole feels so good,” he grunts in his ear, still rutting into him with a fast pace. “You love it, don’t you? Love getting fucked rough and dirty like the perfect little slut that you are.”

“Yes! Yes, I love it! Please don’t stop… fuck me harder please…!”

He can’t help it, hearing Law’s deep voice so out of breath and thick with lust; it turns him on so fucking much. It won’t take much longer for him to reach the edge and Law isn’t even touching him. He’ll come with just Law’s dick up his ass. Closing his eyes he can feel the cold barrel of Law’s gun ghosting against his heated up skin again. He feels the thrill of danger and excitement and with Law’s frantic thrusts that’s all it takes for him to come undone and all over Law’s expensive car, dirtying the black paint with white drops.

His body goes limp; stars are dancing in front of his eyes. He hardly notices that Law is still thrusting deep into him, sending more pleasure through his body. He almost passes out when he feels Law spill his hot seed into him, painting his inner walls with the sticky substance.

Law is breathing heavily when he finally pulls out, letting the warm cum drip out of Luffy's stretched out hole, trickling down his thighs. The taller man takes a step back. Without his body supporting Luffy’s weight he loses his footing and plumps down on the ground. He lays there, weak, used and out of breath. He craves for Law to hold him in his strong arms, for him to kiss him and praise him. He wants Law to tell him what a good boy he is, how sweet he was.

But Law is a sadistic asshole and has other ideas. Pulling him up by his jacket he slams Luffy down on the hood again. “That’s one of my favorite cars and you made a mess out of it. Clean it.” He demands in a harsh tone. Luffy is still way too out of it to protest, he wants to clean it up with his sleeve but Law yanks him back. “Baby, use your mouth.”

He feels humiliated. His cheeks heat up but he obeys like a good boy is supposed to, so he starts lapping up the cum with his tongue, the taste salty in his mouth. Law looks satisfied when he’s done. He smiles softly at Luffy and picks him up, holding him in his arms. He brushes a strand of black hair away from his sweaty forehead, pressing a kiss to the damp skin. Luffy buries his face in his neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

“Are you okay?” Law asks him, his voice just the slightest bit worried.

Is he okay after everything that happened today? Strangely the answer is yes. He knows that he should be terrified but he feels safe with Law. He’s making Luffy feel things he never felt before, like the butterflies he gets in his stomach when he sees him, the way his heart misses a beat every time he smiles at him. How he can set his skin on fire with just a simple touch. The way he makes Luffy forget how to breathe every time their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Yes, he is more than okay.

Too weak to express all his feelings he simply nods; nuzzling Law’s neck, relishing in his warmth. Law chuckles softly. “You are really something else…” he murmurs into his ear.

Luffy smiles weakly before the exhaustion takes over his body. He closes his eyes and listens to Law’s deep voice, whispering sweet nothings into his ears until it lulls him into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is sexual harassment in this chapter. Nothing too bad (well harassment is always bad but you know what I mean) but just in case if it's something that triggers you!
> 
> Also Zeff appears in this chapter and he is ooc as fuck. I'm sorry please just bear with it xD
> 
> And now, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)

It’s warm and comfortable. And it smells really nice. Luffy thinks he could stay like this forever. He feels content, his brain still drowsy from sleep. Still too tired he can’t open his eyes yet and he almost falls asleep again.

That is until his pillow shifts.

Now, as far as he’s concerned, pillows aren’t supposed to do that. Confused he cracks open one eye, adjusting it to the soft light of the rising sun.

“Go back to sleep,” a deep voice next to him murmurs as Luffy gets pulled closer to the source of the pleasant warmth. “It’s still early.”

His brain slowly starts to register his surroundings: the comfy mattress that he’s lying on – way to comfortable to be his own -, the strong arm around him and the steady heartbeat right next to his face. Belonging to no other than Law, whose chest he’s currently using as pillow.

Huh, he doesn’t remember how he ended up here.

Suddenly he jolts up as the memories from last night flood his brain. The sleepiness vanishes completely and he’s wide awake now. Prompted up on one arm he looks down on Law with a bewildered look. The one arm that isn’t slung around Luffy’s waist is occupied with typing at his phone, only to stop at the teen’s sudden movement. He looks away from the device and instead looks at Luffy with an eyebrow raised high.

“What?”

Yeah, ‘what’ is the right thing to ask. Or ‘why’ and ‘how’ would be appropriate too. Like ‘why the hell am I waking up next to you, being held in your arms nonetheless as if we’re cuddling’.

No, not as if.

They actually _are_ cuddling, that’s honestly so surreal. But Luffy isn’t complaining. In fact he really could get used to it, waking up next to Law. Pretty fucked up to think that considering all the things that happened yesterday…

However, he doesn’t dwell on that thought for too long, he’d much rather snuggle closer to the tattooed man, to bask in his warmth for a little longer. He nuzzles his nose in Law’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply and purrs happily as Law’s long finger brush through his messy bed head.

Law chuckles softy. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy,” he says. “C’mere and give me a good morning kiss.” Luffy gladly complies, sighing happily as his lips meet Law’s. They lie in bed together for what feels like forever, just them cuddled up together. Luffy listens to the calm heartbeat while Law gently stokes his back. He feels warm and safe and it doesn't take him long to doze off again. He really could stay like this forever.

Not really asleep but not quite awake either, his thoughts drift off to the events of the previous two days. What has his life become? He was living a normal life like any other teenager too, so how exactly did he end up like this? Sleeping with this man that he witnessed doing all sorts of fucked up shit. And yet, he wouldn’t want it to be any other way. He craves being close to Law, no matter what he does or how shitty he treats Luffy sometimes. And in moments like this, it almost feels like Law actually cares about him too…

He has to get this out of his head instantly though because it’s far from the truth. For Law he is just another toy, a thing to pass the time with and he will probably get tired of Luffy soon. Better enjoy it as long as it lasts and then he can go back to his boring life with his boring job again.

_Shit, his job!_

He hasn’t checked his phone since… fuck, since he first came here. Oh god, his friends are going to kill him and then there is the pressing matter of calling Zeff too! Where the hell is…?

“Where is my phone?” He suddenly snaps at Law.

“Whoa, easy there. Calm down.”

“No I won’t calm down. I haven’t contacted my friends since I came here. They sure worry about me!”

Law only rolls his eyes at him as if he can’t understand why Luffy’s making such a fuss. “I said calm down. Gee.” He fumbles with his phone and then presses it to his ear. Not even a second later Luffy can make out a cheery voice on the other end. “Baby 5, bring Luffy’s belongings to my room.” He hangs up without even waiting for an answer and fixes Luffy with a glare. “Happy?” Luffy pouts at him but remains quiet. Of course Law doesn’t get it, he doesn’t know Luffy’s friends and how worried they can get.

Not even five minute later there’s a knock on the door and Law tells her to come in. Suddenly aware of his state of undress, Luffy pulls the blanket over himself all the way up to his chin. Baby 5 enters the room, a friendly smile on her lips. “Good morning Boss.” She glances at Luffy and he turns beet red, pulling the blanket up even higher, making her giggle. “Good morning, Luffy. Do you want coffee Boss?” He nods at her question and Baby 5 five proceeds to leave the room again after she dropped a bundle of clothes alongside his wallet and phone on a nearby chair.

Luffy jumps out of bed as soon as the door clicks shut and rushes to grab his phone. Luckily it seems as if they charged his phone, he notices as he brings it back to life and the battery is indeed full.

Like he thought, it soon gets flooded with new messages, all from his friends demanding to know what’s going on and why he doesn’t answer their messages. Texting back a quick ‘I’m fine, sorry for not getting in touch sooner’ to their group chat, he nervously gnaws at his bottom lip and didn’t notice that Law got up as well and is currently standing right behind him. Too distracted by his phone he doesn’t notice him until he smacks him hard across his naked butt, laughing softly at the little yelp that he lets out. Law leans down so that his mouth is right next to Luffy’s ear.

“Don’t tempt me like that, Baby,” he whispers in his ear and Luffy suddenly feels all hot. A shiver runs down his spine as he feels Law’s breath tickle his neck.

He wants to tell Law to fuck off; his body is way too sore to fool around now, but his buzzing phone gets his attention before he can snap at the taller man. It’s a private message from Sanji.

_Luffy, we need to talk._

That doesn’t sound good. Of course Sanji is probably worried too but somehow Luffy gets the feeling that his lack of response in the last two days isn’t the reason for his message.

He wants to text back but out of nowhere Law takes his phone out of his hand, taking Luffy by surprise. “Hey! Give it back!” He shouts as he tries to grab it; it’s no use, Law uses his height to his advantage as he lifts his long arm above him and out of Luffy’s reach.

Law clicks his tongue as he stares at Luffy’s phone with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Who’s Sanji?” he demands to know.

“That’s none of your business! Now give me back my phone!”

But Law apparently has no intention of handing it back to Luffy, instead he grabs his face with one hand and way too much strength. “I asked you a question. Answer it.” He grins smugly at Luffy and then adds: "C'mon you have to obey the 'Law'."

While he is cackling at his own joke, Luffy stares daggers at the older man. "You think you're so funny, don't you?"

Law tightens his grip, making Luffy wince in pain. "No. I think I'm hilarious. Now answer."

He keeps glaring at Law but he doesn’t really have another choice but to answer him. “He’s a friend, okay?! Now give it back.”

Finally he lets go of Luffy’s face. He goes over to his bed and sits down on the edge, Luffy’s phone still held in his hand. He smirks at Luffy. “What do you say when you want something Baby?”

Luffy’s cheeks are burning from the shame he’s feeling. It’s obvious that Law enjoys humiliating him. “Can you give me my phone back… please?” He hisses through clenched teeth and Law’s smirk grows even wider.

“I’m sure you can do better than this.”

Counting to three, Luffy swallows his pride and goes over to where Law is sitting. His knuckles turned white from how hard he clenches his fists and tears are welling up in his eyes but he still crawls into Law’s lap and kisses him sweetly. “Law can you please give me back my phone.” He kisses him again for good measure and Law seems pleased.

“Good boy. That’s much better. Now, I’ll give it back of course but won’t you tell me something about your _friend_ first?”

“There’s not much to tell. He’s one of my best friends, nothing more.”

Law raises his eyebrow at him. “Mm sure, just a friend.”

Luffy rolls his eyes. “You’re not cute at all when you’re jealous,” he says, recalling what Law had told him the previous night. Law puts his hands on Luffy’s butt possessively and pulls him closer. “I’m not jealous. I just don’t like to share what is mine.”

As if Luffy is his possession. No fucking way!

“Fuck you.”

Luffy knows he has to be more careful with what he says. Law may tolerate it but he can see it in his eyes that he is pretty close to crossing the line. This time he lets it slip though.

“God every time you act like a brat I want to fuck that attitude right out of you.” He gives the flesh in his hand a soft squeeze. “Now get dressed, as long as I still have some self-restraint left.”

While Luffy gets dressed he sees from the corner of his eyes that Law is typing something in his phone. God, this man has never heard about boundaries! “What the hell are you doing?!” He snaps at him, trying to snatch the phone out of his hand again.

“Relax. I saved my number into your phone.”

Luffy stares at him and Law laughs at his dumbfounded expression. “My private number. Or do you prefer to talk to Jean Bart?”

He stares at his phone in disbelief and sure as hell there is a new contact saved into his phone. “Why are you giving me your number?” Luffy asks, still flabbergasted. Does this mean Law wants to see him again?

“What? You don’t want-?”

“No!” Luffy says before Law could even finish his sentence. “I didn’t say that…” His cheeks heat up and he avoids looking Law in the eyes. The older man cups Luffy’s flushed cheek and smiles at him. “See, you can be so cute if you want to.” He leans down and Luffy squeezes his eyes shut, his heart hammering rapidly as he waits for their lips to meet. It never comes though as they get interrupted by a loud knock and Baby 5’s head peeks into the room.

“Your coffee, boss. And breakfast is ready. Shachi and Peng already asked about you.”

Law furrows his brows, disappointment clearly visible on his face. Luffy’s sure he wears pretty much the same expression. “Alright,” the tattooed man sighs, “tell them I’ll be there in a second. Luffy do you want to eat breakfast with us?”

He wants to, yes. But he thinks about Sanji’s message from earlier so he decides that he better heads home now. He tells Law as much. “Okay.” Turning his head towards Baby 5 again he adds: “Tell Bellamy to get the car ready.” She shows him the thumbs up and then they are alone again.

Law is on him within a second, ravishing his lips with a heated kiss. Luffy’s head spins from how good it feels and he has to force himself to break the kiss. Otherwise he would never make it home. “Law, I really should get going now. Umm can I use the bathroom for a second?”

He looks a little annoyed, probably because he wanted to make out longer – and Luffy wanted that too, don’t get him wrong - but he let his friends wait way too long already. “Sure. You know where it is. And Luffy…”

“Yes?”

“If you give my number to anyone else I’ll have to kill you. So don’t do it, that would be a waste.”

Luffy stares at him, searching his face for a sign that he just made a joke. He finds none and sighs.

“Aren’t you quite the charmer…”

-

The bathroom that is attached to Law’s bedroom is fucking huge, with a Jacuzzi and a really big waterfall-shower. The walls and floor are marble, making the whole room look even more luxurious. The windows are large, reaching down to the floor so that the breathtaking view of the ocean can be enjoyed from the Jacuzzi. Honestly it’s ridiculous how over the top everything is, especially since it’s not even the main bathroom. But Luffy sure as hell won’t complain, he’s rather jealous in fact. Also the shower is very spacious and therefore came in kinda handy for… certain activities on his first night here. He blushes at the memory.

Splashing cold water on his face, he desperately tries to cool down his flushed face, dreading to look in the mirror. He knows that his reflection will show him what a mess he is. Taking a deep breath he finally looks himself over in the mirror and holy shit…! It's even worse than he thought! There’s no way he can face Sanji like this! Fuck, he has to do something about this, but what?

He rushes back into the room only to find it empty but the door to the balcony is open. Stepping outside he spots Law on the lounge, smoking a cigarette and drinking his coffee without a single care in the world.

“Law I can’t face my friends like this!”

He looks up at Luffy and makes a face to indicate that he has no fucking clue what he’s talking about. Luffy gesticulates wildly at the hickeys that are covering his neck. “This! I look like I was attacked by a wild animal.”

Law lazily takes a puff from his cigarette and chuckles. “So? It’s not like I can do something about it. What’s the problem with it?”

Um, what is not the problem with it? “How should I explain that to my friends?”

“I don’t know. Tell them the truth?”

“Are you crazy?! I can’t tell them the truth!”

He rolls his eyes at Luffy. “Why not? Just tell them that you just couldn’t resist my huge cock and that seeing me wield a gun gets you all hot and bo-“

“Law! You know that I can’t tell them about you. You’re not exactly someone you could introduce to the family.”

Clicking his tongue he takes one last drag from his cigarette before putting it out. “Ow that hurt my feelings,” he gets up from his seat and goes back inside, Luffy following close behind him. “And I disagree. I’m very charming and have excellent manners. Moms _love_ me.”

“I’m more surprised that you have feelings,” Luffy mutters under his breath as Law goes to grab something from his closet. He pulls out a black scarf with yellow spots on the hem and wraps it around Luffy’s neck with a smug grin on his lips.

Damn him and his sexy grin!

“There you go. As if nothing ever happened.”

Luffy deadpans at him, his expression screaming ‘Really? That’s your solution?’.

“Take it or not. I don’t fucking care about what your friends will think. Now come, I have shit to do today.”

They leave his room together and make their way downstairs. Luffy quickly sends a text to Sanji, asking what time he wants to meet up. Engrossed with his phone he jolts when suddenly something _furry_ tickles his leg. Looking down he sees a cute white kitty meowing at him. Where the hell did this fur ball come from?

Law’s face lights up in a way that Luffy never saw before as he picks up the cat and nuzzles his nose in the soft looking fur.

What the…?

“Bepo! Here you are. I missed you, you little cutie. Yes, I missed you.”

Seriously what the fuck is happening?

“Aren’t you the cutest little kitty? Yes you are! Of course you are!”

If Luffy wasn’t so dumbfounded he would actually find it funny and probably laugh his ass off. But he can’t believe his own eyes and ears, so he just stares at Law. If it even _is_ Law and not his twin or something. He seems like a completely different person.

“What the fuck you’re staring at?”

Ah good, it is him. He is still an asshole.

“You don’t think he’s a cute kitty?”

Now he has to crack a smile. Who would have thought that Law can act like this? Luffy certainly wouldn’t have. “No. I mean yes, he’s very cute. I was just confused because you actually behaved like a human being there for a second.”

Law rocks the cat in his arms and croons at how happily it’s purring, a stark contrast to how cold he talks to Luffy a second later. “Aren’t you hilarious? I should just cut out your tongue too.”

Luffy’s face turns pale at the threat. For something that would just be a simple joke coming from someone else, with Law it could very well be meant totally serious. And Law would do it without batting an eye. Luffy knows, because he actually _saw_ him doing it.

“Aw don’t make such a face. I’m joking. I enjoy the way you’re screaming my name way too much.”

Bastard.

He can hear footsteps coming in their direction and a familiar snicker. “Ah I see, you figured out Law’s weakness.” Luffy turns his head towards the new voice and sees Shachi and Penguin strolling towards them, both wearing a lazy grin. “Morning sleepyheads.”

“Shut your pie hole, Shachi,” Law growls at his friends and covers the cat’s ears, murmuring to it with a hushed voice: “Don’t listen to him Bepo, you’re not my weakness. You’re my fluffy little baby, yes you are.”

Luffy can’t help himself any longer and he burst out in laughter. It’s just too much; the contrast between Law’s usual asshole behavior and the man he sees in front of him now, cuddling a cat… it’s just too hilarious. _It’s just too cute,_ Luffy thinks and his heart does a flip.

Penguin elbows him in the side and whispers: “He can’t resist anything cute and fluffy. Just in case you ever need something to bribe him.”

“Alright, that’s enough now,” Law puts the purring cat down on the floor and he meows in protest. “Did you take the trash out properly?” He asks them in a more serious tone now and they both chuckle.

“Sure as hell,” Shachi grins, “he squealed like a pig when we cut-,“ he pauses and glances at Luffy, clearing his throat, “-I mean, yes we took care of it.”

Luffy huffs. “You don’t have to treat me like a child. I was there too you know,” he snaps at them, annoyed. It’s not like he doesn’t know what they did to Spandam, he’s not an idiot. And even though it disturbs him to a certain extent, he is strangely okay with it for the most part. They really don’t have to pretend that they aren’t all murderers, Luffy knows. He knew from the beginning.

Law chuckles lightly and pulls him close. His eyes are shimmering almost as if he’s proud of Luffy as he tugs on the scarf around his neck to pull him in for a passionate kiss.

“See? I told you he’s something else.”

-

The ride to his apartment is silent and uncomfortable and Bellamy’s eyes wander to Luffy way too often, instead of staying ahead on the street where they should be. Luckily the blond doesn’t try to start a conversation. And even if he would, Luffy is sure he would just ignore him and pretend to be busy with his phone – he’s doing that anyway, just in case and that he doesn't get the wrong idea.

He got a new message from Sanji:

_I’m on my way to your apartment now._

Ah, fuck!

**Sent message**

_Yeah, I’m on my way too._

**Message from Sanji**

_What do you mean? Where are you?_

Shit, he has to think of something fast now. God, why does he have to be such a shit liar…

**Sent message**

_Was out to get groceries real quick._

Ha, should anyone ever argue that he isn’t a quick thinker, that would show them. He pats himself on the shoulder mentally. Now the next problem: Sanji is most likely already there; he lives just a five minute walk from his apartment. And he definitely can’t see Bellamy dropping him off.

Luffy looks out the window and sees that they are almost there already. His head snaps to Bellamy. “Can you drop me off here please? I can walk the rest of the way.”

The man gives him a funny look but stops the car nonetheless and Luffy rushes out. “Thanks for the ride. Bye.”

“Wait,” Bellamy calls after him, an ugly grin on his lips. “So if Law is already done with you-“ Um, excuse you? “-I wouldn’t say no…”

Ew, is he serious? He makes a disgusted face and interrupts him, “uhh, no thanks! Bye,” and slams the door shut, fleeing to the other end of the street as quickly as he can.

Luffy is still fuming as his apartment complex already comes into view. Who does Bellamy think he is? Does he think he’s just a toy that can be passed around or what?! Judging from Law’s possessive behavior this morning he sure wouldn’t approve of his underlings talking to him like this!

Sanji spots him when he turns around the corner. He takes a last drag from his cigarette and flicks the butt on the ground, putting it out with his foot. He eyes Luffy warily as he approaches him. “Where are they?”

“What do you mean?”

His friend looks at him as if he’s an idiot. “The groceries?”

Oh fuck. Oh fuck! So much for being a quick thinker… He seriously has to learn to think a little bit further ahead. “Um… I… forgot my wallet…?” He stutters and even to his own ears it sounds like a really bad excuse. Sanji’s eyes flicker to Luffy’s pants where the obvious outline of his wallet can be seen in his pocket.

“Uh-huh… and what’s with the scarf? I’m getting a heatstroke just from looking at you.”

“Oh that…” Luffy laughs bashfully and wants to slap himself because he sounds so stupid, “it’s because um… my throat hurts.”

Sanji narrows his one visible eye at him. “Yeah right, Dad told me that you called in sick yesterday. You feel better already?”

Oh, it occurs to Luffy that he forgot to ask Law what he had told Zeff. Luckily Sanji cleared that up just now. That’s good to know. “Ah yes, much better. Just a sore throat, is all. Let’s go inside.”

When they enter his apartment Sanji makes himself comfortable on his small couch and Luffy puts up a cheerful smile as he asks him if he wants to drink something. But when he sees the look on Sanji’s face his blood freezes in his veins. “How long are you going to try to bullshit me, Lu?” The blond snarls at him and Luffy laughs nervously.

“What do you mean?”

Sanji sighs and his expression softens. “Lu, we’re all worried about you. You’re acting strange lately and I… after Dad told me that you called in sick I knew there was something wrong. I know that you never get sick.” He speaks in a hushed tone as if talking to a wounded and scared animal and Luffy doesn’t like it one bit. He goes on: “So I practically forced my dad to tell me the truth.”

He pauses and stares at Luffy as if he’s expecting for Luffy to finally confess. But his heart is beating rapidly and his throat tied up.

After a few seconds Sanji realizes that Luffy won’t say anything and he continues to talk, stumbling over his words and nervously fidgeting with his hands. “He… he finally told me that it was one of Trafalgar’s men that called to tell him that you won’t show up for work.”

Luffy gulps and he could swear that he sees tears welling up in Sanji's eye. He fears that his heart will jump right out of his chest and he braces himself for Sanji to start screaming at him. It never comes though. “He also told me… he told me that a few days earlier they demanded him to give them your address, Luffy…”

“Sanji I…”

Tears are streaming down his face now and Luffy is at a loss of words, completely overwhelmed with the whole situation. “Luffy… that night… something happened there, right?”

“…yeah,” Luffy finally admits and Sanji jumps up, pulling him in for a bone crushing hug.

“Shit… I’m so sorry Luffy… Fuck and we can’t even go to the police. I’m going to kill this fucking bastard!”

Okay, now he is confused. Luffy pushes him away so that they are at an arms distance and he can look his friend in the eyes. “Sanji what are you talking about?” Seeing the broken expression on his friends face it suddenly dawns on him and his eyes widen. “No, no,” he shakes his head frantically, “Sanji, no. It isn’t like that! He… he never forced himself on me, if it’s that what you’re thinking.”

Now it’s Sanji’s turn to look confused. “Luffy I know this must be hard for you but…”

“NO. It’s true that I slept with him but I wanted it. Nothing happened against my will. I swear.” Luffy’s voice is calm and his eyes full of determination. Sanji _has to_ believe him. Man, he really fucked up bad. He knew that his friends would be worried but this…

“Luffy…”

“I know Sanji okay, I know. It’s fucked up but it’s the truth. I’m sorry that I worried you guys but I just didn’t know how I could explain it to you. Hell, I can’t even explain it to myself.” He plops down on the couch and buries his face in his hand while Sanji is frozen on the spot, staring at him, horrified. “It’s… I’m really fucked up Sanji. I know that he’s an asshole and I _know_ that he’s dangerous. Trust me, I know… and still I… actually like him. I like being with him. God, can you believe this?!”

The room is quiet for a very, very long minute and then Sanji speaks, his voice hoarse. “No I… I really can’t believe it. I don’t know what to say, Lu…”

“You don’t have to say anything. I know it’s messed up.”

“Okay but I mean… it’s not like you are going to see him again, right?”

He should probably lie to him now but honestly… Luffy is tired of lying to his friends. And he knows that Sanji would see right through him. But he can’t bring himself to say it so he remains silent, that’s enough of an answer anyway.

“Luffy you can’t be serious! This guy… this guy could kill you anytime!”

Luffy shakes his head. “No, he won’t.” He doesn’t even know himself why he is so confident about it. He just… knows.

“Fuck Lu. Just… why?”

He thinks about what to say for a second and then sadly smiles up at his friend.

“I don’t know. Probably because I am just as fucked up as he is.”

And isn’t that the truth?

-

A few hours have passed and Sanji already left. After a lot of pleading on Luffy’s part, Sanji had reluctantly agreed to not tell the rest of the crew. Luffy will tell them personally, he had promised, just not yet. Sanji is angry with him now and he gets it, he wouldn’t understand it either if their roles were reversed. There isn’t a good explanation for his actions either because Law being smoking hot and a fucking sex god aren’t really good enough reasons.

Sure, Law’s good looks had caught Luffy’s attention right away but that’s not really the reason why he’s so drawn to the man. There’s something about him that pulls Luffy towards him like a magnet and he is absolutely helpless against it. Sometimes when Law had looked at him he had thought that he’s not better off when it comes to Luffy. And maybe that’s the reason he wants to keep him around. Maybe they are bound together by fate or something, not that Luffy believes in that. But there’s definitely something there. He just can’t express it in words. So how the hell is he supposed to make his friends understand?

Talking to Sanji had left him exhausted and now he has to face the next problem: he has to call Zeff, because he sure as hell will go to work tonight.

It’s not a conversation he’s looking forward to but he still dials his number, holding his breath until he hears the click that indicates Zeff has answered the call.

He has no idea what he should say but his boss beats him to it anyway. “Luffy! Oh god, are you okay? Listen I’m so sorry I had to-“

“It’s okay Zeff, Sanji already told me,” he interrupts him, “it’s no big deal really.”

“NO BIG DEAL?! Luffy it _is_ a big deal. I had no other choice I swear, I’m so sorry!”

“No seriously it’s okay. Don’t worry I’m fine. I just wanted to let you know that I’m coming to work tonight.”

The line is dead silent for a while and Luffy sighs heavily. When did his life get so messed up? “Law didn’t hurt me, you really don’t have to worry about me. Alright… so I’m getting ready now. See you later.”

He ends the call and pockets his phone. Well… that went better than anticipated.

-

Being busy with his rounds of taking orders really helps him to shut his thoughts out of his head. It also helps that it’s Sanji’s night off and Zeff isn’t around most of the time anyway. The customers are rather pleasant too tonight and he already got a hefty sum on tips. So you could say it’s going pretty well… if it wasn’t for that one customer that watches him ever since his shift started.

Luffy can practically _feel_ him staring holes in the back of his head while he sits on the same spot at the bar, not once leaving it and Luffy is pretty sure that he is still on his same drink like two hours ago.

The guy gives Luffy the chills with his menacing eyes and the x-shaped scar on his chin. He’s not molesting him or anything, he’s just sitting there and watching Luffy like a hawk watches his prey. To say that it makes him uncomfortable would be a huge understatement. He tries to ignore him for the most part. And as long as he doesn’t approach him it should be fine. He hopes so at least.

He shoots the man at the bar a glance again before he puts the ordered drink in front of his next customer. That’s when he feels it: a large hand right on his ass and _fondling_ him.

“Hey Sexy, why don’t you come and sit in my lap for a while, hm?” His grip tightens on Luffy’s butt and he pulls him closer. It’s a middle aged man, more on the chubby side and his breath reeks of alcohol. Luffy wants to puke.

“Sir please stop touching me.”

He tries to wiggle free but he has Luffy’s wrist in a firm grip too by now and is stronger than him. Frantically he glances around the club, hoping to see one of his co-workers who could help him. His eyes go over to the bar where the scarred man got up from his seat for the first time that night and he strides towards them with large steps.

He comes to a halt right in front of Luffy and glares at the man who is _still_ groping Luffy. “I suggest that you take your hands off of him. Now.”

His voice is nothing short of a threat and even in the clubs strobe light Luffy can clearly see how the customer’s face turns pale. He lets go of Luffy immediately. “Now you better tip him good you piece of shit.”

He obeys hastily and shoves a bundle of cash at Luffy before he flees the scene with a look of horror on his face. Luffy wants to thank the stranger but when he turns around he sees that he is already walking back to his spot at the bar. Taking his seat again Luffy sees him talking to another man for a second. The new guys nods and then leaves, marching off towards the exit.

Weird.

-

Luckily the rest of his shift went over smoothly without further incidents. The weird stranger kept staring at him but did nothing further.

Luffy is currently counting his tips (he really made good money tonight, mostly thanks to the gross customer) as Reiju approaches him. She is one of his co-workers and Sanji’s older sister. Luffy really likes her and they sometimes have a drink together after his shift, so he hopes that’s the reason she’s seeking him out now because he kinda needs one. From the look on her face it’s clear that it isn’t the case though.

“Hey Luffy. Made some good cash tonight?” He smiles at her and nods. “That’s great. Ah, actually I’m here to tell you that dad wants to talk to you for a second.”

He furrows his brows together. Seriously, he’s tired and just wants to go home and not talk about Law with his boss. “Did he tell you why?” he asks her wearily but she shakes her head no.

“Nope, no clue. You better hurry up though, he’s in a sour mood since the last few days.”

 _Wonder why that could be,_ Luffy thinks sarcastically.

-

Ha, a sour mood… that has to be the understatement of the year. Zeff looks like he has aged 20 years since the last time Luffy saw him.

He cracks a fake smile at the teen and motions for him to sit down. “Please take a seat. So Luffy, how are you?”

“Look I’m really exhausted and want to go home. Can we please get to the point right away?”

The old man sighs heavily and Luffy feels like he can watch how he gets new wrinkles every second. “Alright… it’s… I’m really sorry but you can’t work here any longer Luffy.”

Sorry what? Is Zeff seriously firing him right now?!

“Are you kidding me?!” he all but shouts and Zeff winces. “Why?” he demands to know.

“God Luffy I don’t know how I should say it but… just what mess have you gotten yourself into?” He rubs his temples before he continues. “No, forget that I said that. It’s all my fault. I should have done something, should have tried to protect you back then. I-“

Rage burns hot through Luffy’s veins. Oh, he's not angry at Zeff. But he's pretty sure that he knows with whom he has to be furious with. He needs to hear it first though. “Zeff I want to know why you are firing me!”

Zeff doesn’t answer right away and the air is so thick, it feels like it’s crushing Luffy.

“Look it’s… you don’t say no when Trafalgar Law demands something.”

He knew it. Luffy fucking knew it!

It's all making sense now; that man with the scar, no doubt that he's one of Law's men.

“That fucking asshole! I’m going to punch him in his smug fucking face, I swear to god!”

“Luffy please calm down, you don’t know what you’re saying.”

Oh, he knows exactly what he’s saying. No way in hell Luffy will let that happen. Law could be the ruler of the world, for all he cares; Luffy won’t let him get away with this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but now the chapter is finally done! To be honest, I'm not really happy with how it turned out but oh well I hope you guys still enjoy it.
> 
> It's getting a bit ugly in this chapter but you know: it always gets worse before it gets better.

He’s not angry. He’s fucking feral!

Who does Law think he is, that he can just go around trying to control Luffy’s life like this? Sure, Law can take many things from him and Luffy would hand them over willingly – would even thank him for it – but there’s one thing he can’t have.

He can’t take away his fucking freedom.

He had tried to change Zeff’s mind, had begged him to just ignore Law’s order, but his Boss just wouldn’t budge. Sorry, _former_ Boss now. Too scared of Law is what he is, the coward, and it’s making Luffy even angrier. Not necessarily angry at Zeff, because he gets it and he doesn’t want him to get into trouble either. After all he knows exactly what Law is capable of. But it’s just so unfair that Law gets away with everything.

Not this time though.

After a long argument with Zeff he had no other choice than to head home. He had called Law right away of course – only for the fucker to ignore his calls. But maybe it’s better this way. Because with how much his blood had been boiling after the heated discussion with Zeff, he knew that he would have actually punched Law without thinking about the consequences. So maybe it's for the better that he has to sleep on it for the night. That he will be calmer the next day and can think about his actions with a clear head instead of getting headfirst into trouble because he let his anger control him. At least that's what he had thought.

He had thought wrong.

Sleep just wouldn't come. He tossed and turned in his bed and couldn't find any rest. He still can't believe that Law would do something like this. Without even talking to him first, as if it's his _right_ to mess with Luffy's life however he pleases.

Betrayal. That's how it feels like. And it not only makes him furious, no, it _hurts_ that Law treats him like a plaything instead of a human being with feelings.

So to put it mildly; the lack of sleep isn’t helping his mood either. The exhaustion mixed with anger is a dangerous combination. He knows it’s a bad idea, what he is about to do but he doesn’t care. No way in hell will he just wordlessly accept what Law is doing. Luffy is not his possession and he’ll make sure to get Law to understand this.

What’s most frustrating though is the small part in him that just wants to see Law. There’s still this overwhelming need inside him that wants to kiss Law; that wants to be held in his arms and be _good_ for him. These thoughts and feelings should be gone for good by now but they aren't.

Law really has messed him up.

He shoves these thoughts aside though, the anger is stronger anyway, and dials his number again. And again Law ignores it.

It’s almost noon now and at this point Law must have at least fifty or more missed calls from him. With every failed attempt to contact him, Luffy gets more and more pissed. He even considers just calling Jean Bart’s number but he casts that thought aside as soon as it came; the giant isn’t exactly friendly towards him. If he only had Shachi’s or Penguin’s number… they are always really nice to him. 

So he sits in his small apartment, drowning in his shitty mood and cursing the shitshow that his life has become. There’s only one option left: if Law won’t come to him, he has to go to the man himself.

In the back of his mind he knows that that’s probably the worst idea he’s ever had but he can’t sit around doing nothing any longer. He already feels like he’s going insane.

His mind is already made up but he didn’t consider Law’s reputation. Without a car it’s not really easy to get to his mansion, he had to find out. So far no taxi driver was willing to bring him to Law’s estate. Fucking cowards, every single one of them. But if there’s a will then there’s a way. And if being around Law has taught him anything then it’s that money makes the world go round.

-

 _It’s a fucking joke,_ he thinks bitterly, getting out of the car after he handed the driver way too much money. _Money really can get you everywhere._ It’s not really how he had wanted to spend his hard earned money but oh well… the satisfaction of putting Law back in his place surely will be worth it.

The guards have already spotted him and visibly tense up as Luffy strides towards them with fast steps. They already cock their guns and Luffy knows that it’s stupid what he’s doing and that he will most likely end up getting shot. But he’s too angry to care at this point.

“Stop right where you are,” one of them shouts, pointing his firearm directly at his head. Luffy clenches his jaw; he won’t let them intimidate him.

“Look, I was here yesterday too. I need to see Law, so could you please let me pass?”

The two guards exchange looks, eyebrows raised high and clearly not impressed. “We don’t have any orders to let a guest in. If you don’t want to end up with a hole in your head you better turn around now, boy.”

“Then go and ask him! I’m sure he will tell you to let me through.”

They snicker, making Luffy’s blood boil even more. “Yeah, yeah sure. And why would the boss let you in, hm? Is it because you want to spread your legs for him?” He barks out a laugh and the other pipes in: “Now that I think about it, you could very well be his type. But why don’t you get on your knees for us first and then we can talk about it, yeah? We have to make sure that you’re worth his time after all.”

The grins on their faces are sickening and Luffy wants to either puke or smash their ugly faces in. Maybe both. Before he can act on his anger though, he hears a car pull up behind him. Luck is on his side as it seems because Baby 5 gets out of the passenger’s seat and shoots him a confused look.

The car drives off and she walks towards him. “Luffy what are you doing here?”

The guards exchange a confused look and Luffy can watch how their faces turn pale as they realize that she adressed him by his name. He smirks. “Baby 5! I’m so glad that you are here. Law wanted me to come over but these two won’t let me in. They even threatened me…”

She narrows her eyes at them, totally fooled by his blatant lie. “Are you idiots crazy? Law will be furious when he hears about this! Open the damn gate!”

They stutter out an apology with horrified looks on their faces. Serves them right.

The gate opens and they walk in side by side. Baby 5 shoots him glances every few seconds. She’s acting kinda weird, Luffy notices. Somehow she’s tense, for what reason – Luffy doesn’t know. “Is everything all right?” he eventually asks her as they approach the front door. The guards seem to be on edge too but let them pass without a word.

Thank god Baby 5 is here with him, luck really is on his side.

She bites her lower lip nervously before she speaks up. “Yeah… no… it’s just strange that Law wants to see you.” She pauses for a long second and then adds in a hushed voice: “On this day, you know.”

No, he doesn’t know. Her words don’t make a lick of sense to him. He wonders why she’s acting so weird. And it’s not just her, everyone seems to be on edge; a housemaid rushes past them, mumbling a quick greeting and she too looks like she has seen a ghost. The air feels heavy and it leaves him with a bad feeling in his gut. His instinct tells him to just leave again but he ignores it. He's here now and doesn't plan to back off just because everyone is acting weird.

They step into the living room where he spots Shachi and Penguin lounging around on the couch. Their heads snap towards them and their eyes turn comically wide. “What the hell are you doing here,” Shachi hisses. His eyes wander to Baby 5, glaring at her. “Why did you bring him here, are you crazy?! You know in what a mood Law always is on this day!”

Again. What the hell is up with this day?!

Baby 5 lifts her hands in front of her face in defense. “He said Law wanted to see him…”

Penguin jumps up from his seat. “He lied you idiot!” He then marches towards Luffy with hasty steps and grabs him by his shoulders. Shaking him violently he says: “Luffy you have to leave _now!_ ”

Oh hell no, Luffy doesn’t give a flying fuck about this _special_ day or whatever is up with anyone. He’s here for a reason. “Why are y’all acting so strange? And I will _not_ leave! Law has-“

His sentence gets interrupted by a loud bang, followed by the sound of shattering glass and a high pitched scream. It was unmistakably a gunshot. _A fucking gunshot!_

They all flinch at the noise. Penguin shakes him again, the horrified look on his face making Luffy’s blood freeze in his veins. “Seriously, get out of here!”

Luffy realizes that he is dead serious about him having to get the hell out of here. But even if he wanted to; it’s too late now. They hear footsteps coming closer followed by an angry shout. It’s Law and he sounds fucking _terrifying._

“Fucking bullshit, is anyone in here capable of doing anything right?!”

He storms into the room, clearly fuming, and then freezes on the spot when he sees Luffy.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” he demands to know. Luffy takes a few steps back. He never saw him like this and his stomach churns as he takes in his appearance. Something is off; he isn’t just angry.

It’s his eyes, Luffy realizes, they look strange. Wild.

He takes large steps towards Luffy, who automatically takes a step back. Law looks ready to shoot him if he says so much as one wrong word and he can't deny that it scares him. Just as he’s almost directly in front of the teen, Penguin pushes himself between them, shielding him from Law’s anger and putting his hand on Law’s chest to stop him from whatever he was about to do.

“Law come on, it’s alright. He’s going to leave okay?” he says as calm as he can manage but Luffy can see how much he’s trembling.

“Fuck off, Peng.” Law hisses, voice so low and full of hatred that Luffy suddenly feels sick.

“Law, please. You’re not yourself right now, okay; you’re going to regret it,” he tries again, “just let him go now yeah?”

“I said,” he snarls and pushes Penguin so harshly out of the way that he stumbles and falls, “fuck off, Peng!”

With nothing to protect him anymore, Luffy is completely at Law’s mercy. The older man closes the gap between them and grabs Luffy by his collar, yanking him up forcefully.

“I asked you what the fuck you are doing here!” His breath smells of alcohol and his pupils are so dilated that they seem to be completely black, no trace of the beautiful gold colour anymore. Penguin is right: Law really isn't himself right now. It's as if the man in front of Luffy is a completely different person; nothing like the calm and collected man that he knows, always smug and laid-back. No, the man Luffy sees now is a wild beast who could latch out at any moment and it scares the shit out of him.

Shachi speaks up now: “Law come on, calm down please. Don’t let it out on him. You’re drunk and have snorted way too many lines. Just let him go now, okay?”

His words fall on deaf ears as Law grabs Luffy’s arm and starts dragging him out of the living room, completely ignoring the panicked cries from his best friends.

“Law! LAW!”

It’s no use; he just keeps dragging Luffy along. Tears start to well up in the teen’s eyes as every attempt to get out of Law’s grip remains futile.

He pushes Luffy inside his bedroom with so much force that he stumbles; only barely managing to keep his balance up. The door slams shut behind him, leaving no way out for Luffy and he panics.

“Law please-“

“What do you think you’re doing, huh? You think you can just show up whenever you want?!”

Never before had Luffy thought that Law would hurt him but now… now he most definitely would. He doesn’t back off though as he remembers why he is here in the first place. Swallowing down his fear as much as possible he lets the anger take over him again.

He lifts his chin up and snarls at Law. “Well you wouldn’t pick up your goddamn phone and I have a few things to say actually.”

Law says nothing, only stares him down. His pupils are blown so wide, it’s scary. Without a doubt Law is on drugs and there is no way for Luffy to predict how he will act when he's like this. 

“You got me fired you fucking asshole!” He probably should choose his words more carefully but they tumble out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

The tall man crosses his arms in front of his chest and huffs out a humorless laugh. “So what?”

“So what?! How dare you! You even sent a fucking spy after me! Are you crazy? Do you think you can control my whole life or what?!”

“No,” Law drawls, “I don’t think I can. I _know_ I can. And Drake wasn’t there to spy on you, he was there to protect you.”

If he wasn’t so angry Luffy would actually laugh at that. “I don’t need your men to protect me! Now call Zeff and tell him that I can have my job back!”

Law narrows his eyes as he takes a few slow steps towards the teen. “You think you can demand me to do something?" he snarls. "Don’t forget who you’re talking to. Today is not a good day to test my patience, Luffy.”

Anger boils hot in his veins. “Fuck off! YOU DON’T FUCKING OWN ME!”

Law chuckles darkly and grabs Luffy’s chin in a harsh grip, forcing his head up. When their eyes meet Luffy realizes that he should just shut up, that he should get out of here as fast as he can before it’s too late. But he can’t. His pride doesn’t let him back down now. It's clear that Law is dead serious, that he isn't playing around and a real threat right now. But Luffy is too stubborn.

His voice is pure venom. “You can cry about it all day long, I don’t fucking care. I won’t let you work at a place where you just let other men touch you.”

Luffy barks out a laugh at that. “So your reason is your stupid jealousy? Seriously?” And that’s rich coming from him of all people. Wasn’t he the one who _loved_ to piss Luffy off with these stupid strippers?! Fucking hypocrite. “That was one asshole customer, okay? It’s not like it happens often and when it does I can handle it myself!”

“Yeah sure,” Law growls, tightening his grip on Luffy’s chin, “handle it you say? Oh I know how you handle things. Do you spread your legs just as easily for everyone like you did for me, hm?”

Hot tears stream down Luffy’s face from the anger and humiliation the older man's words caused and he hates it. He fucking hates it because it makes him look small and weak when in reality he is absolutely furious. He swats Law’s hand away and glares at him through the tears, his eyes still fierce. Law glares right back, challenging Luffy to say something. But Luffy doesn’t say anything and Law could have never seen it coming what he does instead.

The slap echoes awfully loud in Luffy’s ears, drowns every other sound in the room other than his rapidly fast beating heart. Everything seems to happen in slow motion afterwards; the way Law’s head snaps to the side at the impact, how his eyes widen in shock, his hand moving to touch the abused skin.

And then everything happens all at once. Luffy sees the fire in Law’s eyes only for a second before his own close shut as pain rushes through his body. His head gets slammed against the wall, the skin on his scalp burning from how hard Law digs his nails into it. A yelp escapes his lips just before Law puts his palm over his mouth. He is fully trapped between the wall and Law’s tall frame now, no way to escape.

“You really shouldn’t have done this. You’re going to regret this you fucking slut,” he hisses directly into his ear and all that Luffy can think is: this is it. It’s over. Law is going to beat him up. Or shoot him. It doesn’t matter; Luffy can’t get out of this anymore.

More tears stream down his face, wetting his skin and Law’s hand. His whole body is tense, his heart beating dangerously fast as he waits for the first blow. Time passes painfully slow but nothing happens and Luffy forces his eyes open after a while.

Law blankly stares at him, not moving a single muscle. He looks like he's having some sort of inner conflict and Luffy doesn’t know what comes over him but as soon as their eyes meet he feels his body relax. He suddenly feels calm and he can’t even explain it to himself _why_ his body is reacting this way. Nothing about all of this makes sense but when he looks into Law’s eyes he just… _knows._

Luffy shakes his head weakly and Law lets go, his hand slumping down as if he suddenly lost all his strength. “No,” the younger whispers, “no, you won’t hurt me.”

Law lets go of him completely then, hastily taking a few steps back. “Go,” he mutters, avoiding to look at the teen. “Leave. Now.”

He sounds so defeated and Luffy can’t help but feel guilty. He cautiously takes a step towards him, reaching out to him. “Law, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“I said leave.”

Law is trembling and Luffy feels the urge to hug him. But he's smart enough to not challenge his luck any further. He's lucky that he gets the chance to leave and he knows to better take it before Law changes his mind. Still, when he stands in the doorway and looks back, he feels his stomach drop at seeing Law; shaking and with his face buried in his hands.

He wants to say something, wants to apologize. He wants to ask him if he hates him now, but all the words get stuck in his throat. So he wordlessly turns around, closing the door behind him.

-

His thoughts are racing as he makes his way downstairs, his hands shaking as he wipes his hot tears away. Body moving as if on autopilot, he takes a turn towards the living room instead of heading straight to the large entrance door.

Sitting there are Shachi, Penguin and Baby 5, all pale as a ghost. Their heads snap in his direction as they hear his footsteps getting closer. Relief is clearly written all over their faces as they spot him and Baby 5 comes running towards him within a heartbeat. She throws her arms around his neck and sobs into his shoulders. A little overwhelmed he pats her back, trying to reassure her that everything is okay.

Shachi groans loudly. “Man you are a crazy fucking bastard you know that?”

“I would call it stupid,” Penguin says and earns himself a smack on his arm from Shachi. “What? It’s true. Well anyway… congratulation on still being alive I guess.”

Luffy shift awkwardly where he’s standing, Baby 5 still clinging onto him. “Um… yeah thanks for trying to protect me earlier.” He wiggles himself free from the embrace and goes to sit on the couch next to Shachi and Peng, letting out a shaky breath. With his anger blinding him he hadn’t really thought about it until now but it’s true; they both had stood up against Law – their boss and friend – for someone like him, who means nothing to them. He is really grateful for it.

They both wave it off. “It’s okay,” Penguin says, “it’s not your fault that he’s in a shit mood. But I really thought that that was the last we’ve seen from you, not gonna lie.”

Yeah, Luffy had thought so too for a moment. He still doesn’t know what had come over him that he suddenly had been so certain Law wouldn’t hurt him. “Um… what’s up with him today anyway?”

They exchange glances between each other and Baby 5 looks like she wants to be somewhere else entirely. “It’s not really up to us to tell you. Ask him yourself if you have the guts – which by now I’m certain you do.” Penguin nods in agreement to Shachi’s words. “But I doubt that he will tell you his story, even though he’s pretty fond of you.”

Luffy barks out a laugh without any humor in it. “Fond? I wouldn’t say he’s fond of me.” _More like he thinks I’m his property,_ he ads in his mind.

“He is, believe me,” Penguin argues. “He wouldn’t keep you around if he wasn’t.”

Luffy is still angry at Law, he really is, but his heart still does a flip at Peng’s words. He can’t help it; a part of him wants it to be true, wants Law to care about him. Why he has these thoughts, he doesn’t know but it’s not like he can just stop feeling like this.

“Well anyway,” Shachi gets up from the couch, “how about I take you home now?”

Luffy stays in his seat, shifting awkwardly. “I um… I kinda want to stay here.”

The redhead stares at him in disbelief for a few seconds before he slumps down onto the couch again. “Man, you fit right in with us you know that? You’re just as fucked up as we are.”

-

The sun is already setting and they're still sitting around the table, playing card games. It’s just the three of them – Baby 5 has long gotten back to work. Occasionally someone would stick their head into the living room, asking if ‘it’s safe to talk to the boss again’. The answer always was a big ‘hell no’. But otherwise the hours had passed in relative silence, not counting the fits of curses from Shachi after losing pretty much every single time. He really doesn’t have any luck with card games, much to the other two’s amusement.

The whole situation is so absurd and Luffy doesn’t really know why he’s still here to be honest; he’s pushing his luck, he’s aware of that. Law hasn’t showed up yet and he doesn’t know how he will react to seeing him.

Realization sank in slowly after the adrenaline had vanished and his body finally had stopped shaking: He had slapped Law. It wasn’t a bad dream or a hallucination conjured from his mind, no, he really fucking slapped him. It’s a miracle that he got away unharmed but that doesn’t mean there will be no consequences. But would it really make a difference if he had just left? If Law wants him dead he will find him anyway, that’s for sure. All he can do now is wait. Wait and see what price he will have to pay for his stupidity.

“You know,” Luffy says eventually to break the silence, “everyone always seems to be busy around here. Except the two of you; you’re always just chilling around it seems.”

Penguin shoots him a lopsided smile. “Yeah. Being Law’s best friends has its perks. That however doesn’t mean that we don’t have to do his dirty work from time to time. We just have much more free time than the others.”

Luffy has to admit, he likes the two of them. He’s glad that they are here with him and that they had helped him to calm down. He didn’t mention what he did, but they clearly could tell that something had happened. They had reassured him that it will be okay, that if Law had wanted to hurt him he would have already done it.

It’s not something he would have expected from them; to sit with him for hours until his heartbeat was steady again and his body stopped trembling, but they did.

It feels like they have already accepted him into their fucked up family. They even had said it, that it feels like he is a part of them. He is just not quite sure how to feel about this. On the one hand he kinda wants to be, he wants to stay at Law’s side but on the other hand; does he really want to be involved in the life of gangsters? Just because he has the hots for their boss? It feels like ages ago that he met Law at the Baratie and deep down he knows that he had already made his decision back then.

He opens his mouth to say something but realizes that their eyes are fixated on a spot behind him. When he turns his head, he sees Law standing there and his stomach churns.

He seems much calmer now, somehow tired, but Luffy isn’t stupid enough to feel safe because of it.

Law nods his head to the side, silently ordering Shachi and Penguin to leave. The redhead squeezes his shoulder lightly, as if to wish him good luck, and then they both exit the room without another word.

He tenses up when Law comes strolling towards him, not knowing what to expect. “Why are you still here?” he asks with a low voice but he doesn’t sound angry anymore.

Luffy answers truthfully: “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know,” Law repeats dryly as he sinks down on the couch next to him. The older man eyes him wearily and Luffy notices that his pupils aren’t as blown wide as they were before.

“I’m sorry,” Luffy eventually says with a hushed tone, “for… you know. I didn’t mean to…”

All he can do is pray now, pray for Law to forgive him. He gets more and more nervous the longer Law doesn’t say anything. After a while he breaks the silence, his head resting on the back rest of the couch, facing the ceiling. “I won’t get you your job back.”

Luffy pulls his knees close to his body and rests his chin on them. He feels too exhausted to fight about it any longer. “Yeah I already figured that much.” Law looks at him as if daring him to go on and make another scene. “I’m still angry at you but you must have truly messed up something in my brain because all I can think about is that I want to kiss you.”

He admits it more to himself than to Law. But it’s true, he has thought about feeling Law’s lips on his ever since he first saw him today. Despite all the anger and fear he still wants it. Wants Law. He’s ashamed of himself because of it but what can he do? He isn’t used to it, that someone has so much power over him. It’s the first time someone has this effect on him and out of all people in the world it has to be someone like Law. It’s just not fair.

Law stares at him in disbelief and snorts. “You think _I_ messed with your head? Everyone else would be dead by now for that little stunt that you pulled.” He sounds annoyed. Probably at himself for letting Luffy get away with it. And that kind of sums up the relationship between them, doesn't it? Both of them frustrated and angry with themselves about how they act around the other.

They stare at each other for a while without saying a word, a battle of glares with tension hanging heavy in the air. Law pounces on him then, pressing his back into the soft cushion. He hovers above Luffy for a split second and then his mouth is on his. It’s messy, a war of tongues and teeth but neither of them cares. It’s the only way for them, it seems, to deal with each other and their anger and frustration.

When they break the kiss to inhale some much needed air, both of them are already panting heavily. Luffy looks up at him through half-lidded eyes and whispers: “I know that something is wrong. I don’t know what and you probably won’t tell me either but it doesn't matter. And I know that you're angry with me too... so let it all out on me. Use me.”

It’s not like he has to pretend that he has some dignity left at this point, so why not just give into his desire? He wants Law to wreck him, no point in denying it any longer. And Law wants to wreck him too. Somehow they are the perfect fit in the most fucked up way possible.

Law growls low and dangerously before he ravishes his lips again in a bruising kiss. “I won’t hold back, Luffy,” he murmurs against his lips, sending shivers down his spine.

That’s okay, he thinks, he doesn’t want him to hold back anyway even if he knows that Law probably will take him apart fully now. He’s looking forward to it.

Law lifts him up in the air then, his finger digging into his thighs. Luffy wraps his legs around him and lets himself get carried up the stairs and into his bedroom. He throws him down onto the bed and wastes no time to take his clothes off. For every inch of tanned skin that gets revealed, Luffy feels his excitement grow. Arousal coils in his gut, clouding his vision, and then Law is on him. He practically rips the clothes off his body, throwing the fabric onto the floor without a care.

Law has been rough with him from the start but at least he had kissed him softly here and there, had trailed gentle kisses down his neck and caressed his skin. Now is different though.

He bites the already abused skin on his neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh. He pulls his hair, making Luffy wince in pain and pleasure. Law’s throbbing erection is pressed against his thigh and it makes Luffy go crazy with _want._ He wants to jerk him off, wants to feel his large cock in his hand, but Law has other ideas. He grabs both his wrist with one hand and forces his arms above his head. With his arms held in a tight grip and Law’s tall frame looming over him, Luffy feels small and defenseless. He is completely at his mercy now, and he knows that he will have none.

“I’m going to fuck you however it pleases me and you’re going to take it all. Do you understand me?”

Luffy shudders at hearing his deep lust filled voice, nodding his head weakly.

“Good boy,” he praises, “now spread your legs wide for me. Be a good little slut.”

He obeys quickly and spreads his legs as wide as he can, giving Law room to kneel between them. The tattooed man licks his lips at the lewd view that he makes; the grip around his wrist tightens. Luffy waits in anticipation for his next move, his own cock is hard as a rock and dripping pre-cum, begging to be touched. Keeping him pinned down on the bed, Law moves to grab the lube from his nightstand. He pops the lid open with his mouth and squirts a good amount on his cock, making it wet and shiny, coating it with fast jerking motions before lining the tip up with Luffy’s entrance.

His eyes widen in shock as Law starts to push past the tight rim without any preparation whatsoever. “Law wha-ahh” He lets out a chocked up moan, hissing at the pain but Law just crudely keeps pushing deeper inside him “Shut up,” he growls, “you disrespected me and now you’re getting punished. Take it like a good little whore.” He snaps his hips forward, pushing in deeper and deeper and Luffy can’t do anything but cry out in pain.

“It hurts… please Law it hurts!” he cries, his face already wet with tears. Law ignores his pleas and thrusts in deeper until he is fully seated inside Luffy’s tight hole. Pain blossoms from his butt and it’s just too much, it feels like Law is tearing him apart.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he cusses, out of breath, and pulls out to the tip only to harshly thrust back in. Luffy sobs and screams, trying to wiggle free from Law’s hold but it’s no use; Law is way too strong.

A spark of concern flashes through gold eyes as he sees Luffy sobbing weakly, face tear-stained and twisted in pain. He moves to pull out but Luffy wraps his legs around him, keeping him in place. Law huffs out a breath and slams back in, setting a fast and rough pace. “God you love this, don’t you? Love getting your little hole wrecked,” he grunts into his ear and Luffy lets out a small whimper in response.

He does love it. It hurts and it’s too much and Law is way too rough but he still loves it. Still wants more. After all, he had told Law to use him and he had meant it.

Law finally lets go of his wrists and puts his large hands on Luffy’s waist, using the bruising grip to pull his small body close to meet every hard thrust.

The teen moans and whines in pleasure as his sweet spot gets stimulated. His head starts to feel dizzy and white spots dance before his eyes. He feels filled to the brim, his hole twitching around the large dick inside him. With his now freed hand he clutches the sheets desperately while Law continues to pound him into the mattress. Trembling hands reach down between their sweaty bodies, desperate for some kind of relieve and friction on his own aching cock.

The older man tsks and swats Luffy’s hand away.

Reaching down to the pile of clothes that are scattered on the floor next to the bed, he grabs his belt. Forcing Luffy's arms behind his back, he then goes to wrap the belt around his thin wrists, tying him up with a firm knot. The leather cuts into his skin but he can endure it. What’s worse is that’s he’s desperate to touch Law’s smooth skin, wants to feel his muscles flex under his fingertips. He wants to worship his body but he can’t. Isn’t allowed to. And it slowly brings him to the brink of insanity.

“Law please… _please”_ The words come out as an unintelligible slur. He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for; maybe he’s just doing it because he knows that Law likes it when he begs. So he does it again and again; he moans and begs until his voice gets hoarse.

“You’re acting like a bitch in heat, Baby. God you’re always so fucking needy, no matter how hard I fuck you.” He chuckles darkly, looming over the smaller boy, wearing a dangerous smirk. “I wonder how much more you can take.” Leaning down he sinks his teeth into Luffy’s neck, making the teen yelp. “I want to fucking break you,” he murmurs against his throat.

He soon makes good on his threat, letting his tattooed hand wander from his waist down to his stuffed full hole. He plays around the rim first, only prodding at the sensitive skin, before he pushes the first finger in alongside his cock, stretching the tight muscle even further. Luffy chokes on his spit at the intrusion, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as the next digit follows. Through his watery eyes he sees the smug look on Law’s face as four of his fingers and his cock are stretching him impossibly wide open.

“Look how good you take it,” he croons, his voice nothing short of sadistic, “it’s like you’re made for this.”

Luffy feels incredibly humiliated, getting treated like this, but he also feels incredibly good. Law’s hungry gaze makes him feel like jelly, his skin is tingling and his head swimming. “Law please… I…”

“Hm? What’s that? What do you want, Doll? You have to speak clearly.”

He wants more, more of Law. Wants him to be closer, wants to… “Kiss.”

“Oh? You want a kiss Baby?” he asks mockingly and leans down until Luffy can feel his hot breath on his face.

He nods enthusiastically: “Yes please… kiss me please.”

Law’s lips are only an inch away from his own now and Luffy leans up, wanting to close the distance fully. Before their lips meet Law flashes an evil grin at him, showing his pearly white teeth, and Luffy’s head gets pushed down into the pillow again. The grip around his throat is tight, making it hard to breathe, but Law doesn’t care.

“Little bitch, you think you can ask for something?”

Law keeps ruthlessly thrusting into him, his cock sliding in and out of Luffy’s abused hole without consideration for his wellbeing. The teen gasps for air as Law’s choking him way too hard; his consciousness slipping more and more. His vision turns black for a moment at the lack of air and along with Law’s hard thrusts it’s getting too much. He opens his mouth wide when his orgasm hits him but not a single sound is able to escape his throat. Stars are dancing before his eyes, his head nothing more than a mush. He barely registers that the large hand leaves his throat and he inhales greedily, more on instinct than anything else.

He can’t think straight anymore, his mind shattered into a million pieces at his orgasm. He doesn’t even notice that Law had pulled out of him, leaving his hole wet and open and dripping cum.

“So pretty,” Law mutters under his breath, his thumb prodding at Luffy’s gaping hole, slipping in with ease. “Fucked open and twitching, still greedy for more. Unbelievable.”

“Law please,” he croaks weakly. He needs Law to hold him or else he thinks he’s going to break. “Please,” he repeats.

Law eyes him for a second with a soft smile on his lips. But his eyes are not soft, not at all. He pulls his thumb out of Luffy and presses it against Luffy’s lips. “Suck,” he commands.

Luffy obeys reluctantly and sucks the digit between his lips, tasting the salty cum with his tongue. “Good boy,” the taller man praises and wipes the tears away with his other hand. “You look so pretty when you’re crying.”

He leans into the touch and sobs. He wants Law to hold him. No, he _needs_ Law to hold him. But Law is apparently not done with being sadistic; he gets up from the bed and walks towards the balcony without even so much as looking at Luffy. “I’m going out for a smoke. You better be ready for the next round when I come back.” With that he steps outside, leaving Luffy tied up, alone and sobbing.

How did this day turn out like this? He was determined to tell Law to fuck off, had wanted to make him understand that he can’t just control his life and take his freedom away from him and yet… and yet he’s here again, letting Law use him – hell, he even asked for it – and it all just doesn’t make sense. He feels his heart shatter at the thought that that’s all he will ever be to him – a toy to use and break until there is nothing left. And still he craves for more, can’t let go of this man that slowly but surely destroys him. And there’s no one else to blame but himself.

Law steps back into the room after what felt like a lifetime. His naked body gets illuminated by the pale moonlight and Luffy’s breath hitches in his throat at the sight. He’s the devil disguised as an angel and Luffy fell for it.

The bed creaks slightly when Law sits down on it. He quickly unties him, tossing the belt on the floor. Luffy ignores the damage on his wrists and crawls over to the tattooed man and into his lap without thinking about it, holding onto his shoulders tightly. “Please,” he whispers, voice hoarse and weak, “I’ll do anything but… _please…_ ”

Law caresses his heated up cheeks gently, his gold eyes soft without any trace of the cruelty from before left. “It’s okay Baby, c’mere.” He pulls Luffy closer, the touch almost deliberate, and then their lips finally meet. Luffy sighs into the kiss, his whole body getting slack. Law licks into his mouth, unhurried and gentle, his fingertips drawing lazy patterns on the teen’s back. “Do you want to stop?” he murmurs against his lips. Luffy shakes his head. “Are you sure?” A nod.

“Just… can you hold me for a moment please?”

Much to his surprise he actually does what Luffy asks; he holds him close, his long fingers brushing through his damp hair. The complete change in behavior comes sudden and it’s messing with Luffy’s head. He buries his face in the crook of Law’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply. It calms his rapidly beating heart, sooths his nerves and even though his body is aching and sore he still wants more.

Law could do everything with him, he realizes, as long as he rewards him with showing his softer side afterwards.

He takes Luffy’s hand away from the tattooed shoulder and guides it down to his already half hard cock. Quickly complying with what Law wants, he wraps his small hand around it, enjoying the way it twitches at the soft touch, and starts to jerk him off with slow strokes. Law’s breathing gets uneven, small moans escaping his lips and Luffy feels himself harden between his legs at the sounds.

“C’mere Baby, ride my cock.”

He gladly obeys, lining himself up with his throbbing dick and sinking down on it slowly. It hurts, his body is complaining, yet he doesn’t stop until his full length is nestled deep inside of him. Law grunts in his neck, licking the bruised flesh there and Luffy feels his arousal grow. It feels good having Law inside him. Feels right, like that’s how it’s supposed to be.

He bounces up and down on his dick, moaning and whimpering in pleasure. Law mumbles praises in his ear; how good he feels, how perfect he is, what a good boy he is for Law. It spurs him on to move faster, to fuck himself harder on Law's cock. Both of them are panting heavily, their minds clouded with lust and desire.

It shouldn’t be like this, shouldn’t feel so right. But it does. He should be ashamed of himself for giving in so easily. But he isn’t. Luffy has every reason to hate Law. And yet, he doesn’t. He could never hate him...

“I love you.”

The words had left his lips before he could stop them.

Law remains quiet for a while. He steadily thrusts up and deeper in Luffy’s stretched out hole, making him see stars every time he hits that sweet spot inside of him. Luffy can feel how tense his muscles are underneath his fingers at hearing his words.

He said it and he can’t take it back anymore. But that’s okay. It's okay because it’s the truth.

“I love you,” he repeats between moans of pleasure, this time more firmly.

Law puts his index finger underneath his chin, lifting his head up and their eyes meet. He kisses him softly, on the lips first then on his cheek and whispers in his ear: “Of course you do.”

-

Law allowed him to cuddle after they cleaned themselves up and Luffy immediately jumped at the chance. His face is nuzzled in his broad tattooed chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. “I hate you,” he mutters against the warm skin and Law chuckles.

“No you don't.”

“How am I supposed to pay my rent now?”

The tall man huffs. “Are you an idiot or what? Money is the least thing you have to be worried about.”

Luffy’s cheeks heat up at the implication. He sits up and glares at Law: “I don’t want money from you. I’m not your whore!”

“I never said that you are.” His voice sounds annoyed. “I don’t pay for sex.”

Of course he doesn’t, why would he? But still…

“I don’t want your money,” he repeats firmly.

Even in the dark he can see the older man rolling his eyes. “I don’t care about what you want.” _Nothing new there_ , Luffy thinks bitterly but he can’t find it in him to actually be angry about it. “You can have a job if you want to make your own money, I don’t care about that either. But it won’t be at a place where other men can grope you.” He pulls Luffy down and holds him possessively close. “And beside that; the Baratie isn’t a place you should work at in the first place. A lot of dangerous people go there.”

Luffy clicks his tongue. “Yeah, like you for example.”

“Exactly,” he snickers, “But I’m serious, Luffy. I don’t want you around these people.” Oh wow, one could think that he actually cares about Luffy’s wellbeing. Now it’s his turn to roll his eyes.

“Plus you can have every job that you want. Just tell me and I make it happen.”

“Hell no,” Luffy shakes his head vehemently, “I don’t want your help, I can find something on my own. Don’t really want to get a job just because you held a gun against someone’s head.”

Law rubs his temples and sighs. “God, you’re so stubborn. But fine, have it your way.” He reaches out to grab his phone from the nightstand then, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the screen. Tossing the device to the side again he lets out a shaky breath. “Finally this goddamn day is over.” It’s only a whisper and Luffy almost didn’t catch it. He’s curious of course, but he doesn’t dare to ask about it.

The tall man shifts to lie on his side and pulls Luffy close, resting his chin on the boy’s head. He seems to hesitate for a moment before he speaks up. “Someone who is very important to me died on that day many, many years ago. No, he didn’t just die, he was brutally murdered.”

Luffy tenses up; he can’t believe that Law is telling him this. “I'm sorry," he says eventually, not knowing what else there is to say to something like this. "You don’t have to talk about it." It must have been someone very close to Law for him to act like this. Someone he had cared about. Jealousy is not appropriate in a situation like this but Luffy can't help the ugly feeling, knowing that Law will never care so deeply about _him_.

Law snorts: “I know that I don’t have to. I just want you to understand that you really chose the wrong fucking day to make a scene.” He pauses for a second, pondering. “And yet you’re still alive.” It’s a statement, plain and simple, and yet it sounds more like a question. Like: ‘why didn’t I kill you right then and there’, as if he can’t believe it himself.

“Lucky me,” Luffy says dryly after a long stretched out yawn.

“Tone down your sarcasm. I can still change my mind.”

He yawns again, exhaustion washing over his body, and snuggles up closer to Law. “You won’t,” he mutters, trying to fight off sleep for a few minutes longer. The warmth radiating from Law makes it hard to stay awake, his eyes are getting heavier by the second until he can’t fight it any longer and they fall shut.

“I love you,” he whispers, just loud enough for Law to hear it. Because he _has_ to say it. He _needs_ Law to understand that he means it. 

The room remains quiet for a long time. “You really shouldn’t,” Law says eventually but Luffy already drifted off to sleep.

In his dreams Law says it back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm already back with another update! :D
> 
> This time it's just good old smut. So if you're only here for the plot (lmao what?) feel free to skip this chapter xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

„Fuck Baby… you look so sexy…“

Law sounds out of breath already; as if the view alone punched the air right out of his lungs. That’s honestly such a turn-on but…

“It’s embarrassing. And you’re a pervert…”

Luffy lies sprawled out on Law’s bed with his lips slightly parted, wet with spit, and with his face flushed in a pretty pink colour. The look on his face is dazed due to the heavy make out session from just seconds ago and his hair disheveled. Law’s gaze is full of lust and hunger, and Luffy wonders what he must look like in this… this thing he’s wearing.

The pastel pink babydoll gown has a soft flowy skirt with see-through lace and silk panels. The neckline is straight and without cups, thank god, for he clearly lacks the breasts to fill them. The lace panties are way too tight and uncomfortable but on the other hand they allow for sweet friction, rubbing against his aching cock with every tiny movement. Matching thigh-high stockings and a lace choker complete the look.

It’s obviously meant to be worn by a woman and that’s so fucking embarrassing. Law seems to disagree though.

“Oh yeah? Well maybe I am but-“ He brushes his fingers over Luffy’s thighs, over the soft fabric of the stocking and higher up until he touches naked skin. He massages the flesh for a while before letting his fingers wander even higher up, all the way until he reaches the panties. He strokes Luffy’s erection through the fabric a few times and snickers. “-you seem to rather enjoy it. Does that make you a pervert too?”

Instead of answering, Luffy lets out a soft moan, pushing his hips up slightly to get more of the pleasurable feeling.

“God… so fucking pretty Baby…”

He kneels between Luffy’s legs and gazes down on him; gold eyes shimmering with lust, the lacy panties not leaving much to the imagination. Law still has his pants on but at least he was gracious enough to remove his shirt, allowing Luffy to drool over his chiseled abs and broad inked chest. The obvious bulge in his pants is… enticing, to say the least. Still, Luffy wants them off. And he wants them off _now._ Wants to see his glorious cock and to get split open by it. God, even the thought makes his eyes roll back into his skull.

He must have begged for it without realizing it because Law is now shaking his head softly, cocky grin on his handsome face. “Always so impatient… I want to enjoy the view a little longer Baby.”

Luffy lets out a needy whimper, his hands clutching the sheets. “Please Law I want you now…”

The tattooed man leans down to capture Luffy’s swollen lips in a sweet kiss. “C’mon Doll, let me see you play with yourself,” he whispers hotly in Luffy's ear before leaving tender kisses on his neck. He feels his arousal grow with Law’s hot breath tickling his sensitive skin and the feeling of his wet tongue almost pushes him over the edge. The moment doesn’t last long though, as he sits up again, way too soon for Luffy’s liking.

Well, if Law doesn't want to touch him then he has to do it himself.

Luffy lets his hand wander over his chest, down to his abs and to the hem of his gown, playing with the fabric between his fingers. The hungry gold eyes spur him on to go lower. When he reaches his painfully hard cock, he can’t help but let out a long, desperate moan. He rubs himself through the lace, basking in the feeling of hot pleasure.

Law growls lowly at the show he’s getting and touches himself through his pants. But much to Luffy’s disappointment he makes no move to finally remove them.

“Turn around,” he orders. “Show me that sweet ass, c’mon.”

Luffy obeys and turns around to lie on his stomach, his ass pushed up in the air. Law is on him in a second, plunging his thumb between his cheeks and pressing the lacy panties against his entrance.

“Oh Sweetheart if only you could see yourself, how pretty you look. Only for my eyes to see." He feels Law’s hand massaging his butt and then he pulls his cheeks apart. The way the fabric rubs against his hole is making Luffy go crazy with lust and want.

“La-ah,” he chokes out his name when he feels something hot and wet on his hole. Law presses his tongue flat against it and hums happily. The only thing preventing Luffy from collapsing down onto the bed are Law's strong hands, keeping his ass up with a firm grip on his waist. “Oh god…! More please… Law please!” He can’t even think straight anymore, his mind fully clouded with lust. The tall man presses his tongue in then, and with it the lace too.

“Hmm… delicious,” he moans between licks and kisses and Luffy swears he sees stars dance before his eyes. It feels so incredibly good, feeling Law’s skilled tongue on him like this. His moans get louder and more desperate as he urges him on to continue. The vibrations from Law's hums and growls go straight to Luffy’s dick, making it ache even more. Luckily the older man has mercy with him and reaches down to stroke his throbbing cock in the same rhythm as he licks into his hole.

“Ah… Law! More please… don’t stop p-please!” he begs sweetly, words coming out as a slur.

Being the sadistic bastard that he is, Law retreats his hand from Luffy’s length and after a final kiss on his twitching hole, he pulls his head back too.

“No, _please_ …!” he pleas but it falls on deaf ears. Instead of getting his hot tongue back on him, Law pulls the wetted underwear to the side.

Only a second later a soft ‘pop’ can be heard and soon Luffy whimpers loudly when he feels the cool gel drip over his hole and down his thighs. He waits in anticipation to finally feel Law’s long fingers on him but it never comes.

When he turns his head to protest he finds Law wearing a sadistic smirk. “Fuck yourself open with your fingers for me Baby.”

The teen’s face turns an even deeper shade of red but he reaches back nonetheless. First he plays around the tight muscle, using his other hand to pull his cheeks apart, making sure Law can see everything.

Pushing in the first digit he mewls softly but it’s not enough at all so he wastes no time to push a second finger in. His moans get muffled by the pillow as he thrust in and out of his hole, spreading his fingers in a scissoring motion to loosen the muscle, preparing himself to take Law’s big cock. Soon a third finger is added and the room filled with lewd sounds, created by the lube slicking him up.

It feels good but it’s not enough. It can’t compare to the feeling of Law’s much longer and thicker fingers. And it surely isn’t the same as the feeling of his huge dick fucking him open. He thinks about how Law tastes in his mouth, how heavy his cock feels on his tongue and sliding down his throat. The taste of his cum, the feeling of it dripping out of his hole… The thoughts drive him crazy. They make him moan and whimper and he speeds up the movement of his fingers, chasing his first orgasm.

“Fuck,” Law mutters under his breath.

Hearing his deep voice is what finally does it for him and he comes with hot spurts. He’s panting heavily, his face buried in the pillow and his fingers still plunged deep inside of him. His head is spinning like crazy and it feels like someone had stuffed cotton into his brain.

Law’s voice snaps him back into reality. “Good boy,” he praises. “Turn around Baby, I want to see your pretty face.”

Hastily, Luffy turns around to lie on his back again. With his arms hooked underneath his knees, he spreads them apart to show Law his slick and opened up hole; waiting and ready for his cock.

The older man lets out a pleased hum and licks his lips, clearly happy with what he sees. “You did so well Darling. Are you feeling good?”

Luffy nods weakly, still feeling dizzy. “Yes. Please… your cock. _Now_!”

“Oh.” Law’s expression turns into a face-splitting grin. “What was that? Did you just give me an order?”

The teen winces, knowing that he fucked up. “Please,” he whispers but it’s too late already. The dangerous glint in Law's gold eyes does not bode well and Luffy knows that he won’t be getting what he so desperately needs anytime soon.

“This won’t do, Darling. I thought you were a good boy,” he feigns being hurt but the smirk on his lips betrays him.

“I am! I am a good boy, I promise! Law please…”

The tattooed man turns to his nightstand and rummages through the drawer. “Good boys don’t demand anything Doll.”

The boy’s eyes widen in shock when he sees what Law pulled out of the drawer. “How about,” he smirks, waving the vibrator in front of his face, “we fuck you with this instead?”

Clearly the question was rhetorical because he doesn’t even wait for an answer. He pushes the toy into Luffy’s wet hole until it’s all the way in. He arches his back off the bed at the sudden intrusion, even more so when Law turns on the power and sets it to the highest level.

The vibration sends shockwaves through his whole body, turning him into a moaning mess. Drool dribbles out of his mouth from his choked up moans and cries. His whole face is a mess; wet with tears and flustered.

“So pretty,” Law croons. He caresses the teen’s clothed leg, brushing his fingers up and down the stocking in a soothing manner. “C’mon Baby, fuck yourself with it,” he urges, “I want to see everything.”

In his hazy state Luffy nods weakly and complies; reaching down to grab the toy, he starts thrusting it in and out of his hole. His cock is already hard again and pressed flat against his abs by the lace panties. He starts stroking himself, whining in pleasure from the much needed friction. The vibration sound gets completely drowned by his lustful moans.

It feels incredible, like his whole body is on fire. Stuffed full to the brim and just so _good._ And still he wishes it would be Law’s cock that splits him open instead of the toy. Law’s cock is even better. Nothing can compare to his huge dick, which fills him exactly right and fucks him in the most perfect way possible.

“Beautiful Baby,” Law praises but Luffy has a hard time to register his words, brain way too fogged and drunk on pleasure. “What are you thinking about when you fuck yourself, hm?”

Never stopping to thrust the toy deep inside of him, Luffy manages to croak: “You… you’re cock…”

Along with his ego, Law’s cock is swelling too, the bulge in his pants getting even bigger.

It must be uncomfortable. It _must_ be.

He smirks down on Luffy. “That was a good answer. You deserve a reward for it, don’t you think?”

Luffy moans loudly at the prospect of a reward and nods vigorously. The older man gets up from the bed then and Luffy can hear him pull down the zipper of his pants. His mouth starts to water, desperate to finally get his hands on what he desires so much.

Law sighs heavily when he finally frees his throbbing erection from its clothed prison. He walks over to where Luffy’s head is placed on the soft pillow and grabs a fistful of his hair, yanking his head up forcefully, and nudges the tip of his cock against Luffy’s swollen lips.

“Suck me off,” he commands but he didn’t even had to tell him.

Eagerly, he opens his mouth wide and swallows down Law's whole length, moaning at the taste. He lets Law set the pace, lets him use his mouth however it pleases him. Trying to relax as much as possible, he lets Law thrust his cock into his mouth and down his throat until his nose in buried in his pubes. He moans around him, the vibration of it coaxing a low grunt out of Law.

“God, you’re such a desperate slut, aren’t you?” Luffy hums in agreement and gets another moan out of the tall man. “Shit, you look so sexy with your lips stretched around my cock.”

The vibrator that fills him up to the brim, his own hand jerking himself off and now the dick sliding in and out of his mouth; it soon becomes too much and Luffy comes for the second time, spilling his hot cum all over his abs and chest, ruining the lingerie.

While Luffy is still coming down from his high, Law keeps fucking into his mouth. Making the teen gag in discomfort when he hits the back of his throat. Deep throating a monster like Law is everything but easy and Luffy absolutely _loves_ it.

He loves getting used like this. To just be good for Law, letting him be as rough as he wants to be. He loves to choke on his dick, to feel his throat bruise at the harsh treatment. He loves the taste and Law's soft grunts. To be of use and to make Law feel good, that’s all that matters.

He gazes up at the tattooed man through his lashes and moans, knowing that Law loves it when he looks at him with his mouth stuffed full. A low moan from the man comes as an instant reward and the grip in his hair tightens, using it to slam Luffy's head down on his cock and making him swallow down even more of his length.

Suddenly he pulls out to stroke his spit-slick length, keeping Luffy’s head close. He comes with a long groan all over the teen’s face, painting it white with the sticky substance.

He keeps lazily stroking himself even after the last drop landed on Luffy’s face and stares down at the masterpiece he created.

The teen's face is a mess; flushed red with a mixture of tears, drool and cum all over it. “Fucking beautiful,” is what he is, according to Law.

The vibrator is still buzzing inside of him, overstimulating him further. Law seems to notice his discomfort: “It’s okay Baby, you can take it out now. You did fantastic.”

Luffy does what he’s told and pulls the toy out, tossing it to the side.

“Did you like it?” Law asks.

“No,” he answers, “I like your cock better.”

Law smirks. “Of course you do Baby. Don’t worry, we’re not done yet.” He leans down to lick a few drops of cum off Luffy’s lips and kisses him gently. “Make me hard again,” he says while brushing his finger through Luffy's damp hair.

He sits up and kneels on the bed in front of Law. With feather light touches he caresses his smooth skin, lets his fingertips wander over his six-pack and along the prominent black lines of his chest tattoo; enjoying the way the muscles twitch at the soft touch. Leaning up he steals another kiss from the tall man’s lips before he kisses his way down to his abs and licks the thin film of sweat off of them. Law's skin feels warm against his lips and Luffy loves every second of worshipping his sinfully hot body.

One hand is wrapped around Law's dick, stroking him from tip to base while twisting his wrist in the way that he knows Law likes it best. It twitches in his small hand, clearly interested in the actions. It doesn’t take long and he’s already half-hard again. Luffy nurses the tip to help him get fully erect, moaning at the taste of pre-cum on his tongue.

“Mmh Baby, you’re so perfect for me,” Law sighs. “My perfect little slut.”

Luffy’s cheeks heat up at the word as he takes the tip between his lips, sucking lightly. Soon Law’s cock stands rock-hard and in all its glory again. Fuck, he wants to have it in him already. “Law please…”

“You have been such a good slut for me, Darling. It’s only fair to give you what you want now, don't you think?” He cups the teen's cheeks in his hand and strokes the heated skin with his thumb, an almost delicate touch. But his eyes shine like the ones from a predator who finally gets to devour its prey. “Turn around and show me that cute wrecked hole of yours.”

Getting on all fours, Luffy presents his ass for Law, praying that he will finally take him. He chokes out a moan when he feels the hard smack on his butt and prepares himself for the next to come. He doesn’t have to wait for long; the next one being much harder than the first one, and Luffy cries out in pain. Law caresses his plump butt then, to soothe the offended skin, only to smack it again not even a second later.

Pulling his cheeks apart Law lets out a low whistle as he admires his slicked up hole, letting a long finger brush against the rim.

“Law can you pl-ahh!”

His sentence gets interrupted by a drawn-out moan as Law smacks his ass again.

“Darling,” he warns, “be good. We’re doing this at my pace. Do you understand?”

Luffy whimpers softly and receives another hard slap at the lack of an answer. “Do you understand?”

“Yes! I’m sorry…”

Another slap. This time with twice the force, making Luffy yelp helplessly. “Who’s in charge here?” he demands to know.

“You…!” Another smack. “You are in charge!”

He doesn’t have to look at his face to know that Law is sporting his trademark smirk. “That’s right.”

Law leans down, pressing his torso flush against Luffy’s back, and bites down on his shoulder. _Hard._ The younger whines needily as he feels his excitement grow. Then he feels Law’s throbbing cock slide between his cheeks and moans at the feeling. Law snaps his hips forward, letting his dick slide up and down his ass, grunting hotly into his ear.

He can’t stand it anymore. Feeling Law’s cock between his cheeks is driving him crazy; so close where he wants it to be. He needs him inside now and Law wants it too. Oh, Luffy knows that Law is just as desperate to finally fuck him silly. He’s just doing this to torture him, the damn sadist.

And it’s so unfair too; sometimes it works when he begs for it. But sometimes he will get even crueler and lets him wait for it even longer. There’s no way to tell what it’s going to be.

“Tell me what you want,” Law growls, the head off his cock now nudging his fluttering hole.

It costs Luffy every bit of self-restraint inside of him to not push his ass up but he knows better. Knows exactly that Law would punish him for it.

“I want you to stuff me full with your cock and fuck me until I can’t think straight anymore! Please Law, fuck me now!”

“No, this won’t do. C’mon Darling, I want to hear you beg some more.”

_That goddamn fucking bastard…!_

Luffy is sobbing by now. He can’t take it anymore, he wants to fucking cum. Wants to cum with Law’s dick up his ass.

“Law please,” he cries, “please… I’m a good boy, please give me your cock now!”

Law snickers and grabs him by his nape, pushing his head down onto the mattress. Leaning down he whispers in his ear: “That’s it Baby. You really are a good boy. Are you ready for your reward?”

_YES! You fucking asshole, I’m ready for it since you made me put on this embarrassing underwear. You stupid, perverted bastard._

He wants to say all this, wants to shout it in his face but all the words get stuck in his throat and what comes out instead is long, whiny moan when he finally feels Law’s length enter him. Stretching him oh so perfectly, Luffy wants to fucking scream in pure bliss and joy.

With one swift motion Law enters him fully, almost tearing him apart and Luffy feels like his soul just left his body and ascended right into heaven, that’s how fucking good it feels.

“Fuck,” Law cusses under his breath and stills his movement for a second to let Luffy adjust to the feeling. “Still so fucking tight…!”

“Law… move please!”

He gladly complies; pulling out to the head and slamming his full length right back into his tight hole. He sets a slow pace, moving in and out of his ass as if he has all the time in the world to enjoy Luffy’s body. It’s torture. And Luffy has no other choice but to endure it. Every attempt to push his hips up to try and coax him into quickening his thrusts remains futile as Law has a firm grip around his waist, keeping him steadily in place.

He trails soft kisses on top of the lacy material and down his spine, fucking into him with slow but hard thrusts.

Luffy’s vision gets more and more blurry every time the sweet spot inside of him gets hit dead-on, his voice is already hoarse from the harsh treatment earlier and from all the moaning and whining. He doesn’t care though; he keeps crying out Law’s name, screams it so loud that every single person in the mansion can hear him. He doesn’t care about that either. Should people know how goddamn good Law is fucking him, for all he cares.

And Law loves it too when he is loud; when he cries out his name, screaming out to whom he belongs to for everyone to hear.

Every time the name leaves his lips the thrusts get a little bit faster, a little bit harder. And in return Luffy screams it a little bit louder. It’s an endless cycle until his voice gives out completely and he’s only a sobbing, whimpering mess.

“Fuck Baby, if only you could see the lewd picture you make. How your needy pussy greedily swallows me up...”

He lets his big hands wander from his waist down to his butt to spread his cheeks apart. Luffy turns his head, trying to get his eyes to focus, vision blurry from tears and pleasure.

Law is staring down to where his cock disappears into his hole, clearly mesmerized by the view. His face turns beet red from embarrassment. He wants to protest, to tell Law to stop staring but all the thoughts flee his mind when he takes in the sight of him.

Rays of sunlight hit him just right, highlighting his muscular body, the ink on his skin and the sharp features of his face. And his eyes… his eyes are shining, full of hunger and desire. His tan skin is glistening with sweat, thick black locks disheveled.

Luffy swallows hard. He looks like a fucking _god_.

He stares in awe at how the muscles on his strong upper arms flex with every tiny movement, can see them tense up when he feels the grip on his body tightening.

It’s fascinating.

Luffy could stare at him forever and not once getting tired of his beauty, not even for a second.

Law’s lips curl up into a cocky grin as if he knows exactly what he’s thinking. “Like what you see?” he asks in a mocking tone and Luffy nods dumbly. The tattooed man chuckles, pulling his cock out with a wet ‘pop’ and Luffy mewls at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He gets manhandled on his back then with Law looming above him. On instinct Luffy reaches his hands out to hold Law’s face gently between them. The older man lets his head be pulled down until their faces are only inches apart.

It’s as if fireworks explode in his belly as soon as their lips meet, his head spinning when the wet tongue asks for entrance and the world around them fully disappears when he gently licks into his mouth.

“I love you,” Luffy whispers sweetly when they part for air.

“I know,” Law answers and pulls Luffy closer by his hips to enter him again.

The new position allows for Luffy to feel up his well-toned body; he lets his hands wander over the abs up to his broad chest before settling on his biceps with a firm grip, needing something to hold onto while Law mercilessly pounds him into the mattress.

Spit dribbles down his chin as his little moans get pushed out of him with every hard thrust. His body feels likes it’s on fire, Law’s hands leaving his skin with a tingling sensation everywhere he touches him. He’s getting closer to the edge, feels his orgasm coil up in his gut.

Law is close too; his face is twisted in pleasure, the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. It makes him even more handsome and Luffy can’t resist pulling him down for a kiss again.

He wraps his clothed legs around Law, allowing him to thrust in even deeper. Their bodies are pressed flush against each other; chest against chest and lips interlocked. They’ve become one and that thought alone tips Luffy over the edge. He spills his semen between their sweaty bodies, tainting their stomachs with the hot liquid.

Luffy moans into the older man’s mouth, his head nothing more than a mush at this point. It takes him a while to get back to his senses but when he forces his eyes open, his breath hitches in his throat. Law is staring down at him with his beautiful gold eyes. He looks at Luffy as if he’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

“Feeling good Baby?” he asks, keeping up his fast and hard thrusts.

He nods weakly; it’s the only thing he can manage to do. There are no words left in his head, no thoughts anymore. Only Law and the overwhelming pleasure rushing through his body.

Law did it. He really did it; he fucked him stupid.

“Better than the toy?” he whispers into his ear before leaning down to suck on a sensitive spot on Luffy’s neck. The teen whimpers weakly. All strength has left his body and he can only lie there to be of use to Law, to let him fuck him until he’s satisfied.

“Answer,” he demands, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh.

It’s impossible. Luffy can’t even breathe properly anymore, how is he supposed to talk? He tries to find his voice but it’s no use; all that comes out are desperate moans.

Law tugs harsh at his hair then, enticing a small yelp out of the teen.

“…Yes!” he finally manages to say. “So much better…! Only ever want your cock. _Law!”_

“That’s my good boy,” he praises and lifts Luffy’s legs up to throw them over his shoulders. Leaning down he practically folds him in half. Now able to thrust in even deeper, Luffy wants to scream at the new position but all that leaves his throat are small choked up noises.

“God, you’re so pretty Baby. I want to fill you up.” His voice is out of breath, nothing but a low murmur. Speeding up the pace, his movements get more frantic. “Want to shoot my whole load inside your wrecked little hole. Fuck Baby!”

He grunts into his ear and then Luffy feels it, his cum coming out in hot spurts, filling him up. And Luffy greedily takes every drop, loves the feeling of being so stuffed full with Law’s cock and his cum.

Riding out his orgasm, Law lazily thrusts in a few more times before he pulls out and collapses next to the teen.

Both are panting heavily, trying to clear the fog of lust from their minds. After a while, when he finally manages to get his breath to be even again, Luffy crawls over to Law and purses his lips, trying to give him his cutest look. He wants to be held in his strong arms, always needy for affection after rough sex. “Cuddle please?” he asks, hoping that Law is in the mood. 

“God you’re so fucking clingy,” he nags but opens his arms for Luffy to snuggle closer anyway.

They lie in silence for a while, basking in the feeling of being so close to each other. Law murmurs sweet nothings into his ear and he sighs happily, treasuring every word and every touch from Law’s rarely seen softer side.

Neither of them knows how much time passes; could have been only minutes or hours, they don’t care. Luffy would like to stay like this forever but eventually the need to clean up gets stronger.

He shifts uncomfortably. “Hnn… you came so much,” Luffy whimpers, feeling the hot semen flow out of him.

Law turns his head to Luffy and shoots him a lopsided smile, sending his heart into frenzy. He loves that smile not only because it’s beautiful but because it’s _his,_ the smile that only Luffy gets to see.

“Couldn’t help it. Not when you look so sexy,” he teases.

Luffy looks down on himself, eyeing the ruined fabric, full of cum, sweat and spit.

“Can I take that crap off already?”

He shakes his head at Luffy’s question, snickering at his pissed off expression. “No. I want to enjoy this beautiful sight a little longer.” Luffy glares at him and he rolls his eyes. “C’mon Doll, don’t be like this. You like it too.”

His face flushes a deep red as he avoids all eye contact. “I only like it because it drives you crazy,” he admits shyly, cheeks burning.

Law laughs lightly and presses a tender kiss on his forehead. “Good,” he says, “I can’t wait to put you in the sexy maid costume that I ordered the other day then.”

_Wait, what?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!!!
> 
> <3

„What are you doing?“

Law comes rushing into his bedroom, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees Luffy, face twisted in disgust. His hands are busy with buttoning up his white dress shirt and Luffy almost chokes on his spoon full of milk. No matter how many times he sees it, he will never get used to the breathtaking sight of Law's toned chest and the prominent black lines that decorate his tan skin. 

He dips the spoon back into the bowl. “Eating cereal…?”

Law deadpans at him. “I can see that. _Why_ are you eating cereal? I told you, no food in bed!”

“Yeah but it’s cereal.”

The tall man rolls his eyes and goes to grab his jacket. “And cereal isn’t food?”

“It is. But it’s food meant to be eaten in bed.” Duh.

He happily keeps munching his breakfast, pretending to not see Law’s vein pop on his forehead. He just wants to eat his fucking cereal in peace. Law sighs heavily and Luffy knows that he won’t try to stop him anymore. A small victory but a victory nonetheless.

“Who gave it to you in the first place?”

The teen purses his lips, thinking back to the nice lady in the kitchen. “I’m not gonna tell you. You would just get her fired,” he mumbles with his mouth full.

Law facepalms, clearly done with Luffy’s antics and the teen chuckles lightly.

It feels nice to banter like this; almost domestic. Like they are a normal couple.

Only that they aren’t a normal couple. In fact they probably aren’t even a couple at all. Sure, Law doesn’t want him to have sex with other people and as far as he knows Law didn’t sleep with anyone else since he first set a foot in his mansion. That kind of makes them ‘exclusive’. But is that enough for them to be considered in a relationship? For Luffy, yes definitely. Law on the other hand… it’s hard to tell, what he thinks it is that they have.

Still, moments like these make Luffy’s heart flutter inside his chest. At least he can pretend that they are a couple. That Law cares about him in this way.

The thought makes his heart beat like crazy, warmth spreading through his chest as he grins a blinding smile at the taller man. Law stares at him with an open mouth, blinking a few times as if trying to bring himself out of a daze. He seems kinda… mesmerized?

With hasty steps he rushes towards the teen, cupping his face gently between his hands. He kisses him then. Soft and with a tenderness so uncharacteristic for him. Pulling Luffy's bottom lip between his teeth, he nibbles at the soft skin before pushing his tongue in. Luffy feels dizzy from the kiss and how sensual it is, the way their tongues dance around each other. He forgets how to breathe, his mind wiped empty with only the feeling of Law’s lips left.

“You look so beautiful when you smile,” he murmurs against Luffy's lips, giving him a second to fill his lungs with air again. He only now realizes that he still has the bowl in his hands, clutching it in a tight grip. Law takes it from him, putting in on the nightstand and then pushes him down on the mattress. He crawls on top of the teen, their lips not separating once.

When they break the kiss Luffy looks up at him through half-lidded eyes, out of breath and dizzy. “I thought you have to leave soon,” he mumbles.

Law brushes a strand of black hair out of Luffy’s face and smirks down at him. “We have half an hour. Let’s make the best out of it.”

He shivers and then Law closes the distance between them again.

-

“What time is it?” Law asks while trying to fix his hair from its disheveled state into something more presentable.

Luffy glances at his phone and answers: “Almost half past eleven.”

“Shit,” he mutters under his breath and goes to grab his jacket. “I have to hurry.”

Well… it was meant to be a quickie but it may or may not have escalated quite a bit. But it really isn’t Luffy’s fault. As if he would have stopped Law from making him cum several times just because he has shit to do. That’s not his problem. If anything, it’s Law’s fault for being just too fucking _good;_ can’t blame Luffy for losing himself in it.

He lets out a satisfied sigh and pulls the blanket higher up to his chin. “Why can’t I come with you?”

The tattooed man shoots him a glare that screams ‘not this again’. And yes they’ve had this discussion several times since last night but Luffy just doesn’t get why he can’t accompany him. And once again Law answers with the same bullshit as the other ten times: “Because it’s dangerous.”

“And the whole thing with this Spandam guy wasn’t?” Luffy argues. “You had no problem dragging me along back then.”

The tall man raises an eyebrow. “That was different.”

“How was that any different?”

“Because,” he sighs, “Spandam was a coward who only ever relied on his goons. And guess what; his most trusted one happened to be on my payroll. There wasn’t even a second where things weren’t under control. So yes, it was different.”

Luffy doesn’t like what he hears. He doesn’t like it at all. Because that means that what he’s about to do today isn’t under his control. “So if this is dangerous, why don’t you just send your men?”

“Because I have to be there. Now stop arguing.”

Oh no, that’s not the end of the discussion. “But I don't want you to put yourself in danger,” he mumbles, tears already welling up. If something were to happen to Law… he wouldn’t know what to do. He gets that Law is used to dangerous situations but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. And the bastard has the fucking audacity to laugh at his worries.

“Oh Darling, are you worried about me?” he croons, as if it’s something to take lightly. Luffy glares at the older man and answers that yes, he is in fact worried. “Well you don’t have to be,” Law replies, “I know what I’m doing and danger kinda comes with the business.”

“Can you at least take this seriously?” Luffy snarls, fed up with Law’s bullshit.

“Where is my fucking- ah here it is!” He rummages through a drawer, seemingly finding what he was searching for and completely ignores Luffy until he lets out an annoyed noise. He turns to him then. “I do take it seriously. I’m just not scared of dying. In fact, I’m ready to die since I’m ten years old.”

Luffy feels a cold shiver down his spine at Law’s words. “How can you say something like this? That’s incredibly selfish. Even for you.”

Law tilts his head to the side and normally the younger would find this to be adorable. Not right now though.

“How’s that selfish?”

Luffy has to try really hard to fight the tears back now. Jumping out of bed he goes over to Law and grabs the fabric of his dress shirt, not caring that he messes up the expensive material. “Have you ever thought about the people around you, huh? Have you thought about Shachi and Penguin? That they maybe care about you and don’t want you to die, you selfish bastard?!” He lets go of the jacket to rub at his eyes, not wanting Law to see his tears. “Have you thought about me and that I don’t want to lose you?” he finally adds lowly, voice quivering.

Law pulls him into a tight embrace then, soothingly stroking his back. “Baby it’s alright, don’t worry. No one’s gonna die,” he tries to reassure the teen, with little to no success. “It’s not _that_ dangerous. And besides that; you wanted to meet up with your friends anyway, no?”

Yeah, he has a point. Luffy hasn't seen them in a while now after all.

A full week has passed since the whole debacle with him slapping Law. He hasn’t left the mansion since then. Not even once.

Oh but what a fantastic week it has been…

He was with Law most of the time; mainly busy with being naked underneath him between the sheets. And on the balcony, in the Jacuzzi, in the living room… but that’s besides the point and Luffy can’t get horny again now. Anyway… in the hours in which Law wasn’t around he hung out with either Shachi and Peng or with Baby 5. It was great.

And yes, of course he wanted to see his friends too, but no way in hell could he have shown his face to them. Not with how he had looked. Luckily he heals pretty fast and what once had been a dark black and blue bruise on his throat faded into a pale yellowish colour, still visible but only if you know that it's there.

Over the last week Law had left new marks on his body of course, but this time he was kind enough to leave them in places that aren’t as obvious as his neck, where everyone can see them. Instead his inner thighs look like a mess now. But oh well… he can't help but adore the little red blotches that mark him as Law's.

He had stayed in contact with his friends obviously. Though over messages and phone calls only. He still vividly remembers when he had told them that he had ‘quit’ his job. Sanji’s murder glare could be felt trough the phone because he, of course, knows the truth. The good thing about it though, was that he could use it as an excuse as to why he didn’t have time to meet up with them; being busy with looking for a new job and shit.

But now that he is somewhat presentable again he looks forward to see them again. He misses them terribly after all.

“Yeah true,” he finally says. “But I will be worried about you the whole time…”

Law brushes a strand of black hair out of the teen’s face and kisses his forehead. “I won’t be gone for long. I’ll text you as soon as I’m back okay?” Luffy pouts but nods his head. It’s not as if he could stop Law from going anyway. “Tell you what,” the older says while putting on his black jacket, “let’s go on a date tonight.”

Luffy perks up at that. “A date?” he asks a bit dumbly, his heart pounding loudly against his ribs.

“Yes a date.” Law rolls his eyes. “Unless you don’t want t-“

“Of course I want to!”

“Alright,” the tall man grins, “you can give Bellamy a call later. He’ll come pick you up.”

Luffy groans. “Why Bellamy?”

Why can’t it be Baby 5? Or he even would prefer Monet, even though this woman probably could freeze hell over. Still, he feels much more comfortable around the green haired woman than in the presence of Bellamy.

Law looks at him suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. “Why? What about Bellamy?”

 _Because he’s a creep,_ the teen thinks.

“Nothing,” he lies instead. “I just don’t really like him.”

Maybe he should tell Law that the guy gives Luffy the creeps and that he even had the audacity to suggest fucking him ‘if Law is done with him’. Bile rises to his throat just from thinking about it… He decides against telling Law though. It’s unpredictable how he would react. Luffy knows that he’s very possessive but would he be like this too if it concerns his own men? There are two possibilities that Luffy can think of; either he wouldn’t be bothered at all or he would go apeshit crazy. And honestly, Luffy wants neither of them.

Law sighs. “You two don’t have to be friends. Just call him, okay?” Luffy nods and Law rewards him with a gentle kiss. “Alright Darling, I really have to go now.”

The younger stands on his tippy toes to kiss him again. “Please be careful,” he whispers, “I love you.”

Law runs a hand through the teen’s unruly hair. “I know Baby. See you tonight.”

-

“So how’s your search for a new job going?” Nami asks while grabbing her drink.

They are in Zoro’s apartment, gathered around the glass table in the living room with Nami and Robin occupying the couch while Zoro is in his favorite chair. Usopp and Luffy are sitting on the floor. The rest of the crew couldn’t make it today, except for Sanji who should be here soon. In all honesty, Luffy is for once not looking forward to seeing him.

All attention zeroes in on the teen at Nami’s innocent question. “Um… I didn’t find anything yet.”

Usopp eyes him critically. “Why did you quit your job before you got something new, Lu? That doesn’t make any sense…”

“I don’t get why you quit in the first place,” Nami chimes in. “I mean you made good cash there.”

Luffy starts sweating, feeling like he’s being interrogated. “Yeah that’s true,” he admits, “but all the customers were assholes. I just couldn’t stand it anymore.” That’s not even a lie and yet he feels like the biggest piece of shit. He hates it to not tell his friends the truth but he isn’t ready to tell them about Law. 

Robin speaks up next: “Luffy, we all accept your decision and I’m sure you will have no problem to find something else but I hope you have some money on the side? You know you can always ask us for help.”

Seriously they’re not making it easier for Luffy if they worry so much about him. What should he tell them? ‘Don’t worry about my finances, my boyfriend or not really boyfriend is rich and currently paying my rent until I have a new job. Oh and while we're at it, he kills people just for looking at him the wrong way. But what can I say, he fucks really good.’

Hell no.

Luckily Luffy can avoid talking about that topic for the moment because someone starts hammering on the door. “Oi Mosshead, open the damn door!” Sanji’s voice can be heard on the other side.

Zoro grunts in annoyance but gets up from his chair nonetheless to open the door for their friend. Together they come strolling into the living room, bickering as always. Sanji has his hands full with two bags in each of his hands. “Hello~ Nami and Robin,” he greets happily, “and hello to you other idiots too. I brought food.” Looking back over his shoulder he searches for Luffy's eyes. “Lu, come help me out please.”

With much reluctance the teen gets up from his spot on the floor and follows his friend into the kitchen. He’s already busy with gathering plates and cutlery, the delicious smell of the freshly cooked food filling the air. Luffy’s mouth waters as he helps Sanji arrange a little bit of everything on the plates. “Smells good as always,” he praises the blond.

“The asshole got you fired goddamnit!”

“Shhh! Not so loud!” Luffy hisses.

He should have seen it coming, though he had tought that maybe Sanji would wait for a bit longer before addressing the elephant in the room.

Luffy sighs heavily. He’s not here to talk about Law and even though Sanji clearly is upset, he can’t find it in him to care. He just wants to have a good time with his friends for fucks sake. “It’s not a big deal Sanji. And don’t call him an asshole!”

“How’s that not a big deal,” Sanji whispers aggressively, “my old man is fucking devastated because of this whole thing. And frankly I am too. How can you act like all of this is normal when it clearly isn’t?!”

Luffy glares at him. “Look, I get that you’re worried, but you don’t have to be. And the way you’re acting right now is exactly the reason why I don’t want to talk about it with the rest of the crew. I don’t owe you an explanation in the first place so stop prying into my love life!”

“Your love life?" Sanji laughs dryly. "What, so he’s your boyfriend now?”

“And what if he is?” Luffy snaps back. “That’s none of your business!”

The blond isn’t done with arguing yet but just as he opens his mouth he gets interrupted by Zoro: “Oi what are you two doing in there? We’re hungry!”

Angrily, Sanji takes the two plates for Nami and Robin and glares at the teen. “We’re not done talking about this…”

“Yes we are!” Luffy counters with a finality in his tone that leaves the blond with no other choice than to stomp out of the kitchen in defeat.

-

They’re all back in the living room, everyone with a full plate in front of them. Busy with their delicious meal, they eat in silence, only occasionally praising the cook. Zoro lazily flips through the TV program while shoveling food into his mouth.

"So," the green haired starts with the fork still between his lips. "It seemed as if you had a pretty heated argument going on in the kitchen. Something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Luffy lies, glaring at Sanji, daring him to say something about it.

The blond grits his teeth. "No. Just Luffy trying to steal food as always."

> _"The fifty year old male was found on wednesday in-"_

The voice of the news anchor coming from the television draws Luffy's attention. It's only for a short moment before Zoro switches the channel again but the few seconds are enough to cause Luffy to freeze in terror.

"Go back Zoro! Go back!" he almost yells.

The green haired looks at him funny but does so anyway.

> _“…with his heart ripped out. A terribly gruesome crime… Captain Smoker, the head of the investigation, refused to share information so far but everything seems to point towards a gang crime...”_

Luffy gawks at the picture flickering on the TV, his eyes wide open in pure horror. He knows this man on the picture... fuck he is absolutely sure that he has seen him somewhere before.

Sanji perks up too. “Oh I know this guy,” he says, “he’s a regular at the Baratie. Well... he was I guess.”

At the Baratie? Wait, that means… Realization suddenly dawns on Luffy.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Luffy forcefully grabs the remote from Zoro and turns off the TV, his face as pale as a freshly painted wall. That man… that’s the guy who had groped him on his last day working at the Baratie. And now he’s dead. Fucking dead! Murdered in cold blood. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together to know who’s behind this.

He swallows down the lump in his throat.

Someone died because of him.

_________________________________

“If he doesn’t come back with my goddamn coffee, the nearest person will catch a bullet between their eyes I swear to-“

Before Law can even finish his sentence Shachi exits the coffee shop, steaming cup of coffee in his right hand.

“Hurry up,” Peng calls out to him, “he’s about to wreak havoc without his beloved coffee.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the redhead answers, handing Law the hot cup. “Here you go. Black and bitter just like your soul.”

The tattooed man greedily takes a sip, moaning at the taste. “Perfect,” he purrs while fondly looking at the cup in his hand.

“Yeah you’re welcome, asshole,” Shachi snaps.

Law raises an eyebrow at his friend. “Shut the fuck up. We have to go now and because it took you a fucking long ass time to get a single cup of coffee we have to hurry.”

Penguin scoffs. “Hey don’t you dare blame us for being late. You are the one who had to bang his little twink again in the morning, instead of getting ready.”

“Oh shut up. You’re just jealous.”

Both roll their eyes and Law can’t help but smirk. He knows that they’re right and that they are late because of him but who could blame him? Luffy is just way too irresistible with his big eyes and bright smile and god… not to mention his perfect little ass. And if he’s there, naked in his bed and eager to get fucked, who can blame Law for giving in to this temptation? If Luffy is the forbidden fruit then Law will take it anytime, like the sinner that he is.

“Yeah, totally jealous,” Shachi says, voice dripping sarcasm. “Jealous of everyone who gets a good night’s sleep. Next time you fuck him at ass o’clock in the morning, please for the love of god, gag him.”

“And not hear him scream my name?” Law says with a raised eyebrow. “No way. Now the both of you shut up we have to go.”

Jean Bart goes to open the car’s door for his boss but just before he can get in, he perks up at hearing his name; the voice calling it out all too familiar. He turns his head and sure as hell he spots the man to whom the voice belongs to.

“Trafalgar Law,” the man growls in his deep voice, “what an unpleasant surprise to see you here.”

Law’s expression turns into a shit-eating grin. “Smoker. What are you talking about? It’s always lovely to see you.”

The cop glares at him with a fire in his eyes that would be terrifying for most people. Law finds it hilarious. The girl next to him – Tatsumi? Toshiko? – clears her throat and pushes her glasses up her nose. “Captain Smoker, we should use this opportunity to question him.”

“Question me?” Law shoots her a funny look. “I mean I would _love_ to chat with you guys but we’re kinda in a hurry.”

“Not so fast Trafalgar,” Smoker snaps. “We actually do have a few questions regarding an ongoing murder investigation.” Oh. Now that gets his attention. “You wouldn’t want to stand in our way when we’re just trying to do our job, right?”

Law smiles the sweetest smile he can muster. “I would never,” he says in a mocking tone and chuckles at… Tomiko’s expression. Her face is so red, it looks like it’s going to combust soon. “How can I help you?”

Smoker clicks his tongue. “Tashigi, get the files from the car,” he says, not taking his eyes off Law even for a second.

Ah Tashigi, right.

She salutes and then marches off to the direction where Law can see a police car is parked.

Law taps his foot on the ground while they wait for her to return. “So,” he drawls, “a murder? That’s terrible.”

“Cut the crap, Trafalgar! You think this is all so funny, don’t you?!”

He gasps loudly, pressing his palm flat against his chest. “Why would you think something like that?” His face is twisted as if he’s greatly offended but his golden eyes shimmer with amusement. And Law knows that the cop can see it, which makes it even more hilarious to him.

The woman comes jogging back to them and hands her partner a file. He opens it and shoves it under Law’s nose. “Do you know this man?”

“Good god,” Law yelps, eyeing the picture for a few seconds, “was he always this ugly or is it just because he’s a corpse?”

He’s pretty sure he hears Shachi or Penguin snicker behind him. Probably both of them.

“I just had lunch! Why would you show me this? That’s awful…”

The girl cop – dang it he forgot her name again – stomps her foot on the ground. “This is a human whose life was taken in a gruesome way! That’s nothing to make fun of! He has left behind a wife and two young children-”

Smoker puts his hand up in front of her face to stop her from yelling. “A poor soul had to find him with his heart ripped out of his chest and placed in his hand,” the man says through gritted teeth. “Sounds familiar?”

The tattooed exhales through his mouth loudly. “Oh my… that’s pretty nasty. But unfortunately I have to disappoint you, I have never seen this man before.”

He can’t help but let his eyes flicker to the picture again, smirk tugging at his lips. Drake did a good job, he has to admit. But if it had been Law’s work, the man would have been shredded to pieces, that’s for sure. Not that that’s his style or anything but just thinking about this fucker and that he laid his hands on Luffy is enough to make his blood boil again. If Law had been the one to kill this man… no one would have been able to even recognize him anymore.

Suddenly Smoker steps closer into his personal space. His hands are twitching and it probably takes all of his self-restraint to not grab Law by the collar. “Listen Trafalgar, I know that you’re the one behind this and one day I will get you for all of your crimes.”

“I’m sure you will,” he grins, “and now if you’ll excuse us. We have shit to do.”

He gets into the backseat of the car with Penguin on the other side and Shachi in the front. Jeant Bart goes to sit behind the wheel, starting the engine.

“Oh and Smoker,” Law calls out through the open window, “Send my regards to your boss, would you? I really should meet up with good old Akainu for a coffee again soon.”

Smoker glares at him but keeps quiet, his jaw clenched tightly. _It’s a shame, really,_ Law thinks. He almost feels pity for him; an honorable man with the best intentions, lost in this corrupt world.

They drive off without saying another word.

-

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Shachi says.

Law scans his surroundings; it’s quiet, nothing out of the usual, just a few armed guards patrolling the area. He agrees with his friend. “Get ready. Maybe this will get bloody.”

“Well I fucking hope so,” Kid shouts, “I am dying to finally shed some blood.”

“Will you shut your fucking mouth, you hotheaded idiot,” Drake snarls, “if you mindlessly want to start a fucking war then do it without the rest of us.”

“Shut up. Both of you,” Law commands, eyes fixated on the tall man approaching them. “Bones, good to see you,” he greets.

The bulky man huffs. “Trafalgar,” he nods his head as a greeting, “the boss is waiting. Follow me.”

They march towards the warehouse, carefully watching the guards for any unusual movement. They don’t seem to be tense so Law himself relaxes a little. Still, he feels like he’s not here on good terms like usual.

Daz Bones leads them into the warehouse where he already can spot Crocodile waiting for them, casually sitting on the big leather couch and sipping on a glass of rum.

“Law,” he growls as he stands up to shake his hand, “please, have a seat.”

He does so, declining the glass of alcohol offered to him. Shachi and Penguin sit down to his left and right while Jean Bart looms behind him, ready to throw himself in front of Law if worse comes to worst. Drake and Kid linger in the background, hands ready on their pistols.

Crocodile eyes Law for a moment before he speaks up. “How are you, Law?”

The tattooed man clicks his tongue. “We can skip the pleasantries. Tell me what’s up.”

“Ah, straight to the point. I like it. Alright,” he takes a sip from his glass, “you know that I always like to do business with you, which, to be honest, makes it even more disappointing.” Again he brings his glass to his lips, sipping slowly while holding eye contact with Law. The tension gets thicker and Law can feel Jean Bart shift behind him. Eventually Crocodile continues. “Your last delivery was bad quality.”

Law crosses his legs, narrowing his eyes at his business partner. “Impossible.”

“Tell that to the people who almost went insane after consuming your drugs.”

Law’s thoughts are racing, he almost gets whiplash from it. This can’t be… his stuff is always the best quality!

“Daz Bones, tell him what you’ve heard,” Crocodile says, putting his glass down on the table. His gaze is still on Law while he polishes the golden hook on his left hand with the other. The gold shimmers in the rays of sunlight streaming into the room from the cracks in the wall, causing the same dangerous glint that often can be found in Law’s eyes. In this business, something like this can escalate pretty quick. Law is not intimidated though, but he’s glad that he didn’t give in to Luffy’s pleas to take him with them.

Bones clears his throat: “Word goes around that a scientist is making trouble in the underground. He’s crazy, or so the people say.”

Crocodile nods. “You should look into it Law. I think there’s someone messing with you.”

Law clenches his jaw. From the corner of his eyes he sees Shachi and Penguin exchanging and look. They’re all thinking the same.

“Look,” Crocodile continues, “I do want us to stay in good terms. I’m not stupid; I know how much power you hold over this city. And to be honest, I’d rather be on your good side. There’s no reason for me to start a war over this.”

“That’s reasonable,” Law agrees. “You’ll get the money back of course. And we will take care of the problem.”

“We’ll be here if you need help,” he offers, “but I hope you aren’t messing with the wrong kind of guy this time.”

Law swallows heavily, a flash of pink appearing before his inner eye. He shudders.

The war has officially begun.

-

“So,” Penguin starts carefully, “we’re all thinking the same, right?”

His voice sounds dull, as if far away and not right next to him like it actually is. The blood rushing in his ears is way louder, almost completely drowning out all other noises.

They step inside the mansion with Law bee lining straight to the backyard. The others follow. He desperately needs a cigarette now - lighting one the second he steps outside - and probably a lot of alcohol too. Something strong.

Sitting down on the lounge next to the pool he feels his friends’ eyes on him. “Yeah,” Shachi answers Peng’s musing but avoids saying the name, that’s hanging in the air, out loud. “But who messed with the drugs?”

Law takes a long drag from his cigarette before he finally speaks up for the first time since they left the warehouse. “Obviously it’s Caesar, the fucking bastard.” He spits the name out as if it’s poison on his tongue.

“You sure?” Kid asks. “I think he’s too much of a coward to go against you.”

Law lets out a dry laugh, void of any humor. “He _is_ a coward. Unless he has someone on his side who promised to protect him.” He pulls on his cigarette again before putting it out, immediately lighting the next one. “Why didn’t I kill the fucker last time?!”

Shachi quirks an eyebrow at him. “Well, because you were too busy with thinking about fucking Luffy…”

He glares at the redhead but he knows that it’s true, no matter how much he’d like to deny it. Ever since he met Luffy, he doesn’t recognize himself anymore.

Never before would Law have let someone disrespect him in the way the teen did without any consequences. And even though he had wanted to beat him bloody back then, had wanted to _hurt_ him; in the end he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t fucking do it.

So it’s true. Shachi is right; he let Luffy distract him when they first met. He let his desire for the boy cloud his thinking. Maybe this mess wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for him and his pretty face. If Luffy had never smiled at him the way he did that night…

It’s no use to dwell on the past though; Luffy is in his life now and Law has no intention of letting him go again. He is _his._

So what if the coward Caesar is now working for the pink feathered bastard? Law will find a way to deal with this. What’s one enemy more in the grand scheme of things anyway? Doflamingo will fall and Caesar will fall with him. He’ll see soon enough that he bet on the wrong side.

“It doesn’t matter,” he drawls, “I’m going to kill him with my bare hands and then I’m going to kill Doflamingo. And it will be the best day of my life.”

The others all eye him warily.

“What?” Law snaps at them.

Kid and Drake bite their tongues. They know that they don’t have the same privilege as Shachi and Penguin when it comes to talking back to him. And of course the both of them know it too and they shamelessly take advantage of it.

“I mean yeah sure,” Penguin says, “it’s just that we have to think this through and not make any rash decisions, ‘s all I want to say.”

“What? You think I don’t know who we’re dealing with here, huh? I’m the only one here who knows exactly how dangerous he is! I’ve got this under control.”

“Of course you do,” Shachi says hastily, “it’s just that… we’re just worried that you’ll let your emotions get the best of you.”

Law clenches his fist. “I said I’ve got it under control.”

The tone in his voice causes them to tense up. He can see it in their faces, that they want to say more. But they force themselves to stay quiet. _They better keep it like that,_ Law thinks, _or I’ll rip them a new one._

Penguin fidgets uncomfortably in his seat until he can’t stand it anymore. Getting up he says: “I’ll go get us some alcohol. Can’t stand you being sober right now.” His voice is teasing, trying to lift the mood. Law only glares at him.

“You better get something strong.”

He needs it. God knows, he needs it.

Law feels like control is slipping from his fingers. He can’t stand it. He needs to be in control, always. Otherwise he feels like he’ll go crazy, mind wandering to dark places. Places he never wants to see again; full of blood and tears and heartbreak. Suddenly he feels small. Lost. And the world swallows him up, engulfs him in darkness. He’s a little boy again, helpless and weak. Everything is black; dark feathers and empty eyes, even the crimson puddle around him turns black, black, black, black…

He needs something to make him numb, to make him help forget. It’s the only way for him to cope. Drugs and alcohol are the only things to help him escape the darkness. That or…

With trembling hands he fishes his phone out of his pocket. When he unlocks it he sees the message still open from when he received it on their way home. The name manifests as a smile; so bright, like rays of sunlight chasing away the darkness.

_Can I come over?_

He reads the words again and again.

_He’ll be here soon._

_He’ll be here soon._

_He’ll be here soon._

His mind repeats it until his hands stop trembling and the shadows lift from his mind. Until there is only sunshine left. The sun with its soft lips, white teeth and shining brown eyes.

____________________________________

Uncomfortable.

He’s fucking uncomfortable.

And it sure doesn’t help that Bellamy just can’t fucking keep his eyes on the street ahead. A cold shiver runs down Luffy’s spine every time the blonds’ gaze flickers to him. He’s seriously considering to tell Law that he wants Bellamy to stay the fuck away from him. Like a restraining order with the man staying 300 feet away from Luffy. At least.

As soon as the car comes to a halt, the teen practically jumps out of the vehicle. With fast steps he walks into the mansion, passing the guards at the door. But much to his dismay, Bellamy follows hot on his heels.

“Wait,” the bulky man barks, grabbing Luffy by his arms. He whirls around and slaps Bellamy’s hand away.

“What is-“

The rest of the sentence gets stuck in his throat as he realizes how close the other man is. Luffy hastily takes a few steps back until Bellamy has backed him fully into a corner.

The blond is wearing a sickening smirk, eyes wandering up and down Luffy’s body with a lustful gaze.

“Look, if you ever should get tired of Law…” His hot breath grazes Luffy’s face, making his stomach twist in disgust. “Trust me, I could fuck you good sweetie.”

All colour drains from the teens face. He gathers all his strength to push Bellamy away from him, using so much force that the man even stumbles backwards a bit. “I’m going to pretend that you never said this,” he snarls. “Stay the hell away from me!”

Without looking back, he rushes into the living room, skin still crawling. He almost yelps when he sees Penguin leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised high.

Oh shit!

He didn’t hear this, right? But judging from the look on his face he clearly heard everything.

Luffy swallows hard but decides to act as if nothing is wrong. “Uhh hi Peng. Where is Law.”

Penguin either plays along or he didn’t hear anything after all. Either way: thank god! He jerks his thumb behind him, pointing at the huge glass door that leads to the backyard. Luffy wants to thank him but he interrupts him first. “Be careful. He’s in a really shitty mood. I’ll grab some alcohol to tame the beast but just in case, don’t make him angry,” he warns.

Ha! He’s not the only one having a shit day. First he saw the news about the man from the Baratie and now the unpleasant encounter with Bellamy…

He appreciates the warning though, keeping it in mind as he cautiously steps outside.

With Law is of course Shachi. And the redhead he knows from the Baratie – Kid is his name if his memory serves him right. There’s another man with them too and Luffy sure as hell would recognize him anywhere. It’s the guy with the scar on his chin.

Luffy narrows his eyes at the man as he approaches Law.

“Oh look who it is,” Kid croons, “if it isn’t the cute waiter boy.”

Luffy scoffs. “Not anymore.” He shoots daggers at the scarred man, trying to get his point across. He turns to Law: “Are you fucking serious?”

The older man looks at him in annoyance and quirks an eyebrow. “Yes, always,” he answers, “you should know.”

The teen rolls his eyes and shoves his phone at him. A video from a news channel is seen on the screen, with the picture of the old man full on display. His face is censored but Luffy knows that Law knows exactly what's up.

“Geez, not you too! Why does everyone want to show me corpses today? Do I look like I run a morgue or what?”

“Law this is serious goddamnit!”

The tattooed rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what your problem is. It wasn’t me, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Yeah sure, as if that’s the problem. The one giving the order is just as guilty as the one pulling the trigger. “You can say thank you Drake for that one.”

Law points a finger at the guy with the scar and Luffy glares at him. “Fuck you Drake.”

“Oh man,” Kid howls, “I can see why you like him, Law.”

Luffy narrows his eyes at the tattooed man. His anger drains from him immediately as he takes in the sight of Law, he looks... disturbed. Normally shining gold eyes are clouded, no sign of the usual cocky expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly, reaching his hand out to touch Law's face.

The older pulls him down on his lap then, wrapping his arms around his middle. He feels him exhale a breath in relief and Luffy melts into the embrace. “I'm fine," he says. It sounds weak. "C’mon Baby, you haven’t even kissed me hello yet.”

Luffy pouts but gives in easily. As always.

The kiss is short and sweet but it still takes his breath away. “I’m glad that you are okay,” he mutters against the taller man’s lips. Law brushes a strand of hair behind his ear and kisses him again. “I’m still angry about this though,” he mumbles weakly, his cheeks turning pink with a light blush.

“Darling,” Law sighs, “what's done is done. Do you want to argue or do you want to spend a nice evening with me?”

Luffy perks up at that. “…the date?” he asks shyly. He had thought that Law already forgot about it or that he never really intended to go out on a date with Luffy in the first place.

“Yes the date.”

He starts grinning from ear to ear. Law cups his cheeks and pulls him in for another kiss, fondly caressing the heated skin. When they break the kiss for air Luffy bites his bottom lip and looks at the older man through his lashes. “What did you have in mind?”

Law smirks.

“Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait oof...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :D

_"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?"_

Excitement bubbles up inside of Luffy at Law’s question. He wiggles around in his lap, beaming up at the older man. “No never! Are we going for a ride?”

Law cups his cheeks and pulls him closer for a short but sweet kiss. “Yes. We’re going for a ride.”

He barely manages to hold back the squeal that threatens to leave his throat and instead smashes their lips together again. The kiss gets hot within seconds; a battle for dominance with their tongues. Law wins easily and for Luffy that’s okay. He melts into the kiss, throwing his arms around his neck to get even closer.

The anger he felt when coming here is only a faint aftertaste on his tongue and with every lick into his mouth it fades away more and more. Like always Law makes him quickly forget about all the messed up things he does with something as simple as a kiss. 

And honestly: fuck that guy from the Baratie! He was an asshole anyway. One of those rich assholes who think they can get away with everything just because they’re made out of money. He probably harassed many young boys and girls, not just Luffy. So yeah, he had it coming.

Penguin clears his throat loudly. “So umm, should we leave or what? I really, _really_ don’t want to watch you guys fuck each other’s brain out, thank you very much.”

Luffy breaks the kiss, his face burning from embarrassment. Even more so when Kid barks out a laugh and says: “Why not Peng? I sure wouldn’t mind a good show. Hell, I’d even like to join in.”

Law fixes him with an angry stare that screams murder, his grip tightening on the younger’s hips.

“Watch what you’re saying,” he snarls. “One more word and I’m going to cut off your ugly face.”

Kid raises his eyebrows high and makes a face at Law. “What?” he scoffs, “you never had a problem with sharing in the past.”

The implication of his words made Luffy feel sick to his stomach. Both that he and Law seemingly had threesomes in the past and that he wants to have one with _him_ are thoughts deeply unsettling him.

He shifts uncomfortably in Law’s lap and gets pulled closer to his chest. “I said,” Law growls, “watch what you’re saying.”

Law doesn’t raise his voice, he rarely ever does. But he doesn’t need to in the first place. When his voice is calm and low, when every word drips venom; that's when he's the most frightening, causing everyone's blood to freeze inside their veins.

Luffy snuggles closer to the tattooed man, resting his chin on his shoulder. His heart swells; warmth is spreading through his body. Something about Law acting all possessive makes him so incredibly happy; as fucked up as it is, it shows that he somewhat cares about Luffy. He gladly takes every crumb that Law throws him and eats it right up.

Turning his head he sees how Kid holds up his hands in defense. “Alright, alright! Got it! I was only joking, man!”

“Can we focus on the more important issue now?” Drake asks while rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Namely what to do about Doflamingo.”

Hearing the name, Law stiffens. Every fiber in his body seems to tense up immediately. From anger? Fear? Luffy isn’t sure. 

He has heard that name before; Law briefly mentioned him to this Spandam guy at the strip club. He has no idea who that guy is but he must be a big fish if Law reacts this way to only hearing his name.

“I don’t want to hear that name again today,” he says after a very tense moment of silence. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow. For now,” he addresses Drake and Kid, “I want you to gather information about Caesar. Send Bellamy and his men to investigate.”

The two men nod and Law turns his attention to Luffy. With an almost delicate touch he takes the teen’s chin between his fingers and tilts his head up slightly. “Today,” he smirks, “I want to enjoy my date.”

A light blush creeps up on Luffy’s face, heart beating rapidly. He leans into the touch and makes pouty lips at him, silently begging for a kiss. Luckily Law seems to be in a slightly less sadistic mood today; he fulfills Luffy’s wish and leans in for a sweet kiss. 

Much to Luffy’s disappointment, it’s only a quick peck before the Rolex on his wrist appears to be more important than him. 

He motions for Luffy to get off his lap. When he does so, Law gets up as well and starts walking towards the door.

“It’s time for dinner,” he turns around to a pouting Luffy when he doesn't follow him. The mention of food manages to lift his mood immediately, like it always does, but still; right now he’s hungry for something else.

Unimpressed with the pleading look on the younger’s face, Law continues: “We’ll leave in an hour. And Luffy.” He glares down at him, golden eyes shimmering ominously, “you better be ready.”

With that he turns around and makes his way back inside the house.

-

It’s not the first time that the sight of Law takes his breath away and it’s definitely not going to be the last time. But this is just…

It’s too much!

It’s not fair; really, no one should be allowed to be this hot!

The worst thing though, is that he probably didn’t even put any effort into his looks. He simply put on a plain black shirt with matching black jeans, threw a leather jacket over it and called it a day. And he knows exactly how damn handsome he is, the bastard.

Luffy’s mouth suddenly feels dry as he eyes him up and down.

He casually leans against the motorcycle behind him, sporting a cocky smirk and _fuck –_ it adds even more to his appeal.

The bike is a beast of a machine; big and menacing. It matches Law’s outfit with its stark black colour. Golden stripes decorate the bike and – of course – his sigil is painted on the side too, grinning at Luffy. Like its owner, it looks dangerous and yet elegant at the same time. 

Luffy thinks he’s going to burst from all the excitement rushing through him.

“That’s my baby,” Law says, patting the seat of the motorcycle almost affectionately. “Do you like her?”

Luffy nods vigorously. “Yes! Yes, she looks amazing! I can’t wait!”

Only then Law takes in the appearance of the teen. He clicks his tongue: “I’m pretty sure I told Baby 5 to put you in appropriate gear.”

Ah. About that…

“Yeah,” Luffy drawls, “don’t get angry at her please, I refused to wear it. It’s uncomfortable… I hate uncomfortable clothes.”

Law shakes his head and sighs heavily, brushing his hands through his black locks. The hypocrite.

“You’re not wearing any either,” he pouts at the older man, “why do I have to wear it but you don’t?”

“You realize that it can be dangerous yeah?”

At that Luffy scoffs. “I’m sleeping with you,” he says dryly, catching the helmet that Law tosses him easily. “Clearly I like to live dangerously.”

“Clearly,” Law agrees, a hint of amusement in his deep voice. “So, since this is your first time riding a motorcycle I’ll give you a short instruction.”

Ugh. How boring. He doesn’t need an instruction; he wants to hop on the damn thing already.

“Don’t fucking roll your eyes at me,” Law snaps, “and now listen: hold onto me tightly. This baby here is a monster and fucking fast, okay? Don’t squirm around too much and always keep your feet on the pegs.”

There’s really no reason for Law to baby him like this but the prospect of holding onto Law sounds nice so he’s definitely not going to complain. Instead he nods like a well-behaved boy.

Satisfied, Law continues on: “Most importantly, follow my lead and lean into turns with me. Your body will do it naturally but don’t panic, no matter how close we get to the ground. _Don’t_ lean into the opposite direction of the turn. Understood?”

“Yes, yes. I got it! Can we go now?”

With another heavy sigh, Law grabs his own helmet and puts it on. Luffy does the same.

Law mounts the bike with ease and _holy fuck_ – Luffy’s eyes have been blessed. If he weren’t already stupidly in love with him already, Luffy’s sure that this would be the exact moment he’d fall for him.

He looks fucking hot!

Snapping out of his daze, Luffy goes to mount the bike as well. He places his feet securely on the pegs and wraps his arms around Law’s waist just as he was told to do. It feels nice to be this close to him; a bit romantic even.

Law kicks up the kickstand and turns the key, bringing the engine to life with a loud roar. Looking back over his shoulder, he stares right at Luffy. “Ready?” he asks.

“Yes.” Luffy answers with determination in his eyes. He’s never been as ready as he is now.

Law’s eyes shine brightly, the smirks he’s sporting clearly visible in his golden orbs.

“Good,” he says as he revs up the engine. “Let’s go.”

-

Exciting.

Exhilarating.

Thrilling.

Those words don’t even come close to describing how Luffy feels in this moment.

It’s all this but most of all he feels _free._

A wave of adrenaline washes over him when Law speeds up even more. They’re already way over the speed limit, Luffy is well aware of that, and yet it’s still not enough. He still wants more; the thrill he gets from the speed and the vibration from the engine are too addicting.

They were on the road for about thirty minutes . Driving up a hill, they have to lean into a lot of turns. Law warned him about it being intense. He sure didn’t exaggerate.

Luffy closes his eyes and lets himself be swept away by the adrenaline rushing through his body; lets himself go completely, putting all his trust in Law.

He wants to scream in joy every time Law lets the engine howl, picking up the speed even more. His whole body is tingling. He feels like he’s flying.

If Law has a certain destination in mind, Luffy’s not sure. Not that it matters anyway, he enjoys the feeling of holding onto Law tightly and the cool night air hitting his exposed skin feels refreshing against his heated skin.

He feels more alive than ever before.

If only this moment could last forever… but unfortunately it doesn't work like that.

All too soon, he feels that they’re slowing down. He pries his eyes open, blinking a few times as if to shake the weightlessness off him and bring himself back to earth. 

They arrive on the top of the hill and come to a halt completely. The abrupt stop catches him off guard and their helmets bump together. Law turns his head to him and pushes the visor up. “Get off,” he commands.

Luffy gets off the bike, his legs slightly shaky when they’re back on solid ground.

“What are we doing here?” he asks curiously, handing the helmet to Law. He places them both on the handlebars and motions for Luffy to follow him.

They only have to walk a short distance until they arrive at a spot with a bench and a single tree next to it. From there they get a great view to the city underneath their feet. Luffy's breath hitches in his throat as he stares in awe at how the lights flicker and dance on the horizon. The ocean gets illuminated by the bright full moon, causing the water to shimmer brightly where the light hits it directly.

It truly is a beautiful night.

Luffy feels giddy, grinning from ear to ear. “Law-,” he starts but before he can turn around to face the older man and share his excitement with him, he feels his hand on his back. _Pushing._

Losing his balance, he stumbles forwards. With his arms he catches his fall in the last second before his face lands in the dirt.

Bewildered he turns around to glare at Law. He, however, gives him no time to protest or ask him what the hell he's doing. His arm shoots out to the teen on the ground and grabs a fistful of his hair, tugging on it aggressively.

Luffy yelps helplessly when Law manhandles him and presses his face against his bulge.

“Let go!” he whines as he tries to push Law off with a weak grip on the man’s legs. It remains futile as Law only presses him down on his crotch even harder.

“I didn’t appreciate the way you were talking to me in front of my men,” Law says, his voice a deep murmur. “Little bitch, thought you wouldn’t get punished for it?”

He presses Luffy’s face down on his hard cock again – Luffy’s own arousal spiking up inside of him.

“When I decide that someone has to get taken care of because he touched what is mine… you say thank you. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” Luffy whines. “Yes. T-thank you!”

Law yanks his head back then and smirks at him. “That’s better.” He clicks his tongue: “Look at you; down on your knees for me like a good little bitch. You want to suck me off, don’t you?”

Luffy’s head swims from Law’s sudden aggressive behavior. He nods weakly. “Yes p-please…!”

“Greedy whore,” the tattooed comments dryly. “It wouldn’t be a punishment if you want it so desperately, now would it?”

With the hand that isn’t holding Luffy’s head in place, he moves his leather jacket to the side, revealing a holster. The gun gleams dangerously in the pale light when he takes it out of the holster and holds it up in the air.

Panic floods him, crashes down on him like a wave onto the shore, and again he tries to free himself from Law’s grip. “Law…!” he pleads only to harshly get shoved back down onto his crotch.

“Shut up, slut.”

He presses the cold barrel against Luffy’s temple and smirks down at him. “Scared?” he mocks. “I remember you getting all hot and bothered last time.”

Luffy shivers. His erection is straining painfully against his pants and – fuck! Why does this turn him on so much? Fuck, that’s definitely not normal. “Law,” he pleads again; what for, he isn’t sure either.

“Open up Doll,” he instructs coldly.

Tears threaten to spill from his eyes, his thoughts spiraling like crazy. Law wouldn’t actually shoot him, right? Or was this the whole point of this so ‘date’ – to bring him here and get rid of him, the perfect place to dump his lifeless body? Because Law is tired of him already? And Luffy knows too much about his business?

A sob escapes his throat, hands clutching Law’s pants so hard, the fabric almost tears.

“Law, please… I-I’m scared…”

The older man’s expression softens for a moment. He strokes Luffy’s cheek softly with his thumb, wiping away his tears. “What’s the safe word Baby?”

Safe word? _Oh._ Right!

“R-red.”

He hums. “That’s right. And your colour right now is what?”

Luffy lets out a shaky breath, his body going slack from relief. It’s all just a game; Law doesn’t want to hurt him. “Um… yellow?”

“Is that a question or your answer?”

There’s no trace of the usual cruelty or mockery in his deep voice. He’s dead serious and Luffy realizes that Law will end this little game soon if he doesn’t get it together soon. His cock twitches in his pants as he gazes at the gun that Law’s still holding. He gulps. Swallows down his nerves and focuses on the excitement instead. Because… he wants this.

Fuck! He needs this!

“N-no I don’t w-want to stop!” He stumbles over his words and Law eyes him skeptically. “Green! It’s green! Please don’t sto-ahh!”

His pitiful scream gets lost in the silence of the night. Law still has his hair in a death grip and jerks his head back. He nudges the teen’s crotch with his foot slightly and grins: “You really love this huh? Are you a little slut for danger Darling?”

He wants to tell him to fuck off, to scream at him that, no, he isn’t. That this doesn’t excite him at all. But he never was a good liar and Law would see right through him. So instead, he just whimpers weakly and glares at Law; as if it were his fault that Luffy is getting off from being threatened with a gun.

It’s all the answer the older man needs, the smirk on his face could compete with the devil’s. “That mouth of yours was made to suck my cock and not to talk back to me like a fucking brat.” He says it nonchalantly, as a matter of fact. Luffy’s face is burning from getting humiliated like this. And from being so, so fucking turned on. “Now open up.”

Reluctantly he obeys.

The second he opens his mouth Law shoves the glock between his lips, making the teen gag in discomfort. The cold metal of the barrel feels as if it’s burning his tongue causing a weird mix of fear and arousal. The opposing emotions take over his body; mess up his head. His natural instinct kicks in; his brain yelling at him that he has to fight or flee. And fuck! All of it increases his lust even further.

“Beautiful. Fucking beautiful.” Law pulls the gun out again. It’s shining wet with drool, connected to the younger’s mouth only by a thin thread of saliva. He pats Luffy’s cheek like he’s some kind of pet and chuckles. “My little danger slut.”

Luffy gags when the barrel gets shoved in his mouth again, this time even deeper down his throat. He moans around it, Law’s foot still nudging his erection. It’s embarrassing to say the least.

“You don’t even care about what it is huh?” Law mocks. “You’re just happy to get your slutty mouth stuffed.”

He tries to protest; wants to tell Law that he’d rather have his cock down his throat, but the gun pressing down his tongue makes it impossible. “Nhgh… -aw…!”

“What? Don’t tell me you’re about to cum?”

“Hnn…”

Law presses his foot down harder and Luffy wants to scream. He’s so fucking close…

“Touch yourself.”

The second Law’s foot isn’t on his crotch anymore; Luffy fumbles with his zipper and sighs happily when his aching cock finally is freed. The cool air hitting his arousal causes his whole body to shudder; he wraps his small hand around it and whimpers, orgasm embarrassingly close already.

With the grip in the teen’s hair, Law forces his head up and down on the gun. He’s being incredibly rough, making Luffy gag and whine in discomfort. Drool trickles down his chin, his hands clutching Law’s pants, holding on for dear life.

“Pretty,” the older murmurs, caressing his cheek almost lovingly. “You want to cum?”

“Mhmm…!”

“Sorry, what was that?”

He pulls the gun out of his mouth and grabs his chin, forcing Luffy to look up and face him.

“Please I want to… w-want to c-cum!” He bites down on his lower lip. Hard. He needs the pain to get his focus away from the intense feeling of his nearing orgasm. So close, it almost hurts. But he knows that cumming without Law’s permission would make his punishment so much worse. “Please!”

Law looks satisfied. He has Luffy exactly where and how he wants him: down on his knees, pleading and crying. Absolutely wrecked.

“You can cum after I did.” With that he frees his large cock from his pants and strokes himself slowly. Luffy, mesmerized by the sight and mouth already watering, gulps heavily. “Not one second earlier, got it?”

Instead of answering, Luffy swallows down his erection; his tongue pleased to taste _Law_ and not the burning metal anymore. He takes him down his throat until his lips are wrapped around the base, sucks him in greedily. Slowly he lets him slide out of his mouth again, nibbles at the tip instead. He swirls his tongue around the sensitive tip, always greedy to lap up all of the delicious pre-cum.

The texture, the taste; he savors it all. The feeling of his lips stretching impossibly wide to fit Law’s impressive cock into his mouth, all while never breaking eye contact with the tall man. It drives him crazy.

And Law too.

His breathing gets more ragged soon, his orgasm nearing as well from the sensation of Luffy’s hot mouth around him.

“Fuck Baby… You really know how to suck your man’s cock!”

Law’s voice is uneven – a little hoarse even – and his grip tightens in the teen’s black mess of hair, urging him on to take more of his length. Luffy complies all too happily. He relaxes his throat as much as possible, lets the cock slide over his tongue and deeper down until the head nudges the back of his throat.

Glancing up at the tattooed man, he is met with the hot sight of Law licking his lips, his eyes gleaming and clearly clouded with lust. Not that Luffy is much better off; he strokes himself faster; the lust pooling in his gut unbearable at this point. He knows exactly that the look on his face is nothing short of debauched, but so is Law’s. It turns him on even more.

When Law has to bite his lips to prevent his lustful noises to escape his throat, when his hips jerks forward because he just can’t help it – because it feels too good… When Law is losing control because Luffy drives him crazy; it is and forever will be the most erotic thing Luffy ever experienced.

Fresh tears stream down his face and just when he thinks that he can’t take it anymore, that he can’t hold it back for even a second longer; that’s when he feels it: Law’s hot cum spilling down his throat and landing on his tongue when he yanks Luffy’s head back. He keeps his mouth open to catch every last drop of it, moaning at the taste that he loves so much.

He coughs wetly and then _finally –_ when he’s sure that he drank all of it – he lets the pleasure take over him completely. With a loud moan he comes too, spilling his own load all over his hand and down onto the dirt.

His body trembles and he feels slightly disoriented as he tries his hardest to calm down. The afterglow of an amazing orgasm is still buzzing through his body and he hasn’t even had enough time to come down from his high when he suddenly realizes that Law is crouching down next to him.

Long tattooed fingers get a hold of his chin – squeezing a little bit too hard – and he forces his face to the side so that they are eye to eye. “Disrespect me again in front of my men and see what happens next… Do you understand me?”

The message is loud and clear, the threat ringing in his ears. He gulps heavily and nods, not daring to speak.

"Are you going to be a good boy from now on?"

"...y-yes."

Luckily Law seems to be satisfied with that. “Good.” He rises to his full height again and tucks himself back into his pants. He immediately looks as if nothing’s ever happened while Luffy on the other hand looks like a mess. He can’t deny that it bothers him a little…

 _Get it together,_ he curses himself. 

Standing on wobbly legs he tries to make himself at least a little bit more presentable – probably failing miserably.

Law smirks and makes a ‘come here’ motion at him. As soon as Luffy stands within his reach, the older man pulls him closer. He expects a kiss at first, but Law, being the bastard that he is, just pulls on his shirt and uses the fabric to wipe the spit off his gun. The teen narrows his eyes at him and snarls: “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re a fucking asshole?”

“Yes.” He casually puts the gun back into the holster and starts walking off to the direction where his bike is. “Most of them are dead now.”

For a few seconds Luffy only stares at his back before his body kicks back into action and he rushes after the tall man. “Hey,” he tugs at his jacket, “Law… can I at least get a kiss? Please…?”

Law stops in his tracks and turns around to face the teen. “See,” he smirks, “you can be such a good boy and ask nicely.”

The snarky remark ready on Luffy’s tongue vanishes instantly when he feels Law’s lips on his. He melts into the touch, kissing back fiercely. To reach the tree of a man, Luffy has to stand on his tippy toes. He throws his arm around his neck and Law immediately pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

It only lasts for a short while before Law breaks the kiss. He presses his lips on Luffy’s forehead and then takes his hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Luffy blushes furiously at the action; it’s the first time they are holding hands like this…

“C’mon, let’s go.”

“Are we going home already?”

Law side eyes him with an unreadable expression on his face. Only then he realizes that he just referred to Law’s mansion as ‘home’ – but damn if it doesn’t feel like home already, who can blame him?

“That’s not really what I had in mind when you said date.” He pouts at the older man. “Kinda lousy if you ask me…”

He halts for a second to glare at Luffy. “You just really like to provoke me, don’t you?” Luffy remains silent but if he’s being honest with himself then the answer would be yes, he actually really likes to rile him up. What can he say; he just likes to play with fire.

Law sighs. “We’re not heading home yet.”

Luffy perks up at that, eyes widening as if he’s a child that was just promised to get a treat. “Oh? What are we doing then?”

“Well… you can swim right?”

Luffy is everything but a good swimmer but his skills are enough not to drown. He nods hesitantly, a bit taken aback. That was definitely not what he expected but then again: going for a swim at night under the moon and starlit sky… that’s sounds so romantic.

“What is it?” Law questions when he sees the puzzled expression on the teen’s face.

“A-ah nothing… I just uhh didn’t expect that.” Law raises an eyebrow at him so he quickly adds: “I mean, I thought we would maybe go to a fancy restaurant or something you know.”

“We can do that some other time. Tonight,” he cups Luffy’s cheek in his big hand, “tonight I want to be alone with you.”

He says it so easily, so unceremoniously. As if his words don’t mean the world to Luffy. As if it didn’t ignite a fire in him that only Law could awaken…

His heart skips a beat, cheeks flushing a soft, rosy colour. “O-okay… But I don’t have my trunks on me…”

Law smirks slyly.

“You don’t need them.”

_Oh._

___________________________

A soft whimper suddenly jolts Luffy awake. His head feels drowsy from sleep and he has to blink his eyes a few times to get aware of his surroundings again. It doesn’t take long to adjust to the dim light streaming in through the glass door leading to the balcony; it’s the only source of light in the otherwise pitch black room.

It’s quiet.

Was it just his imagination?

He listens intently, almost drifts back to sleep when all he hears is his own heartbeat.

“Nnn…”

There it is again. It’s a muffled, weak noise that almost got swallowed by the darkness of the night. But it was there, he heard it.

Only now he realizes that the chest his head is rested on is rising and falling rapidly, the skin sweaty and practically burning. And again, there’s a whimper.

Does that mean…

Is Law having a nightmare?

His breathing is erratic, coming out in harsh puffs. The strong arms around Luffy tighten their grip, pulling Luffy closer as Law lets out a pained moan. He hears him inhale sharply and then it’s quiet again. Luffy is as stiff as a board in Law’s arms, completely at a loss as of what to do.

Suddenly the body next to him stirs. He untangles his arms from Luffy, slow and careful as if to try and not wake the teen. He probably hasn’t realized yet that Luffy is awake too.

He moves to sit on the edge of the bed with his elbows propped up on his knees, face buried in his hands. He stays like this for a while as he tries to calm his ragged breathing. Helplessly, Luffy watches as his whole body trembles; his skin unusually pale making the contrast of the black ink even more prominent.

The urge to reach out to him gets stronger the longer Law sits there in silence without moving a muscle. He wants to. Wants to comfort him and be there for him in this moment of weakness. But his body won’t listen to him. With his fingertips hovering above the mattress, only inches away from Law, he can’t find the strength in him to close the distance.

And then Law gets up and the moment is gone.

He walks across the room towards the balcony and slides the door open. Stepping outside he leaves Luffy behind, alone and lost in the way too big bed that suddenly feels cold without Law’s warm body to accompany him.

Luffy feels overwhelmed. It’s the first time that he experienced Law having a nightmare and he doesn’t fucking know what to do about it.

It must have something to do with whatever it was that Law had to do earlier. Although he didn't come back with a single scratch on him, Luffy knows better. Knows that sometimes it’s the wounds you can’t see that hurt the most. Something happened, he’s sure.

Not that Law would have told him anything. Of course he didn’t. He acted as if everything is okay and maybe for a moment it really was.

They had fun on their date, yes.

Skinny dipping in the ocean and having passionate sex on the beach, it was like a dream. A dream that Luffy never wanted to end.

But even though they had a good time, there was always something lingering there. A pained look - that he so desperately tried to hide but Luffy still was able to catch -, a sigh that wasn’t meant for Luffy’s ear, an air of sadness surrounding him that Luffy couldn’t quite put a finger on but knew was there.

And Luffy never gathered enough courage to ask him about it.

Just like now, when his throat suddenly felt too tied up to tell Law that everything will be okay. That no matter what it was, it was just a bad dream and that he’s safe here with him.

It’s not like Luffy is a coward. But with a man like Law you never know how he will react. He seems like the kind of person that doesn’t accept help from anyone.

Then again; maybe he’s being delusional, but Luffy likes to think that he is special. That Law allows him to see a side of him that others don’t get to see. That he is the one who gets to look underneath the surface of the scheming, cold-hearted killer and find that underneath all that he is a human too.

And humans get sad and need comfort. Luffy sure hates to be alone after a nightmare…

With that in mind he takes a deep breath, grabs a blanket, wraps it around himself and follows Law outside.

-

He spots Law slouched down on the lounge with his head leaned on the back rest, gazing up at the stars. The air smells of smoke. Law brings the cigarette to his lips, taking a puff and exhaling the smoke slowly out into the night air. His eyes are closed and he looks relaxed. But looks can be deceptive.

Luffy stands there, awkwardly shifting on his feet.

He really didn’t think this through, he realizes. He never does. What should he say? Should he even say anything at all?

Law makes the decision for him when he breaks the silence first. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

He doesn’t look at him at all when he speaks and Luffy’s stomach drops at how hoarse his voice sounds. “N-no, it’s okay…”

It’s quiet once more. A minute passes or maybe just a few seconds where neither of them says a word. Luffy shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other. He’d like to go over to Law, wants to hug him, to kiss him until the sadness surrounding him is no more. But it’s difficult with a man like Law. Always so damn difficult.

Normally he knows exactly what to do to cheer his friends up; it comes to him naturally. His cheerful personality is enough most of the time to make people feel better. Or he would just laugh and tell them that he’s here if they ever need him.

With Law though… with Law he hesitates. 

He never had this problem before. He doesn’t really have a verbal filter whatsoever and he likes to follow his gut instinct. It works for him more often than it does not. So why does he feel like this now? Is it because Law is such a difficult person to handle? Probably. But there’s this fear in him too, that one wrong word might lead to Law kicking him out of his life. The thought alone almost makes him sick…

When he speaks up again he doesn’t sound angry, he doesn’t even sound annoyed. Just tired. 

“Are you just going to stand there like an idiot?”

Something in Luffy breaks at hearing his voice like this so he pushes his thoughts aside. Maybe he will say or do something wrong but he doesn’t care. He just wants to be there for Law now as long as he allows him to. So he makes his way towards the lounge, pausing only for a second before he sits down next to the man.

Law still hasn’t looked at him.

“Did you… um did you have a nightmare?” he asks cautiously, voice so small it almost got carried away by the soft howl of the wind.

Law takes another drag from his cigarette. “Yeah.”

Luffy knows he won’t talk about it more. Won’t elaborate on what can haunt a man like him in his dreams.

“Huh, didn’t think you could get them too. So you have a conscience after all?”

He meant it more as a joke but behind every joke there is a little truth, isn’t there?

Law huffs out a humorless laugh. “No, not really.”

They both remain silent for a while after that.

Luffy shifts his position until their sides have no space left between them, and leans his head on Law’s shoulder. He doesn’t push him away. Smoke fills his nose but he doesn’t complain, too happy to feel Law’s warmth next to him.

“Everyone has their demons.” Law finally says. His voice doesn’t waver but Luffy can tell that he isn’t calm on the inside.

Thinking back to the conversation Law had with his men earlier, he suddenly remembers a certain name that caused an odd reaction in him. 

“You really don’t like this Mingo guy, huh?” 

Law tenses just the slightest bit but it tells him more than Law would probably want him to know. He should stop here, he knows, but his curiosity gets the better of him. “What is he like?”

He braces himself for Law to snap, to yell at him that he shouldn’t put his nose in Law’s business. It never comes.

“He’s dangerous.” He puts the cigarette out in the ashtray next to him on the armrest. “A man you shouldn’t get involved with.” 

Somehow it sounds like a plea and Luffy is taken aback. He doesn’t really know what to make out of this, so he does what he always does when he’s at a loss for words. He laughs.

It’s a desperate attempt to lift the mood. 

“So, a man like you then?”

For the first time Law looks at him and Luffy’s heart almost stops at the somber look in his beautiful golden eyes. It’s only for a split second, the moment went over so fast and Law looks away again, gazing back up at the stars. Only a second and yet the look in his eyes has engraved itself into Luffy’s brain forever.

“Yeah.” He sounds so small. Vulnerable. “A man just like me.”

-

They sit in silence for a while longer and Law doesn’t complain when Luffy snuggles closer to him. He can’t stand to see Law like this, wishes he could take the sadness away for him. He would even prefer for the man to scream at him. Everyone has their demons, he said, and Luffy wishes he could find a way to exorcise them.

Eventually Law gets up and holds his hand out for Luffy to take. Cautiously he places his hand into his and lets Law lead them back inside the room. Luffy closes the door behind him and when he turns around he almost bumps into the tall man.

Law’s hand reaches out to him to brush a strand of hair behind his ear. The action is so soft and sweet, it brings a shy smile to his face.

With his thumb he traces over Luffy’s bottom lip, golden eyes following the movement before they meet Luffy’s.

“You have such a beautiful smile,” he murmurs.

Luffy's eyes widen, body buzzing with anticipation and then Law finally leans down.

It’s a soft brush of lips, the touch barely there and Luffy melts completely. When Law pulls back way too soon, Luffy chases after his lips, drunk on the feeling, his whole body tingling. Law’s gaze lingers on his lips for a second and then he leans in again for a deeper kiss. This time more fierce, almost desperate in the way their lips move against each other. Luffy closes his eyes and lets himself fall into the kiss, knowing that Law is there to catch him.

All the air gets knocked out of his lungs but he doesn’t care. Not when Law is kissing him like this. It’s different this time. Luffy doesn’t understand it fully, but there is a hunger to it that has nothing to do with sex.

Law lifts him up in the air then, his strong hands holding onto his thighs and holding him close to his body. Their lips don’t separate once. Not even when he lies him down onto the mattress.

His large hands roam over Luffy’s body, caressing every inch of his soft skin with tender care, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Luffy shudders. Never before has Law touched him like this and it’s making his head swim. He trails soft kisses down Luffy’s neck; the feather light touches making his heart feel warm.

“Law…”

“Shut up.”

There’s no malice in his voice and no matter what Luffy wanted to say, he cuts it off by pressing their lips together once more.

They lie in bed together for hours. The bluish light of the moon soon gets replaced by the first few warm rays of sunlight and they still hold each other close. Their lips are swollen, red from all the kissing. Law never made a move to do anything further and neither did Luffy. He just pulled him close; kissed, sucked, and nibbled on every inch of smooth skin that he could reach. And Luffy caressed him too. Stroke his back in a soothing manner and snuggled close to him.

It came as a surprise to him that Law didn’t search comfort in the form of sex. Because that’s what normally happens when he’s in a bad mood – they fuck. And very rough at that too.

He's not complaining though, no not at all. A night full of cuddling and kissing, just feeling Law's warm breath on his skin and his strong arms holding him tight: it's all he could ever wish for.

It makes him feel like Law cares about more than just his body. Like he only can feel at peace again with the younger held closely against his chest…

He nuzzles Law's neck affectionately, closing his heavy eyelids as he slowly drifts off to the land of dreams. "I love you…" 

Law says nothing.

He doesn't need to anyway. The way he tightens his grip around Luffy's lean body, and the soft kiss he presses onto his wild locks... for now, that's enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Yes, I am still alive and yes I'm still working on this fic! Sorry for the slow updates but it will probably be like this for a while.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter! <3

Law is _pissed._

No. 'Pissed' doesn't do justice to how he feels. Not in the slightest.

Anger boils up inside him and instead of blood there is fire flowing through his veins.

"You may want to repeat that," he grits out through clenched teeth. " _Clearly_ I must have heard this wrong."

Penguin gulps audibly and waves his arms around in a somewhat poor attempt to calm him down. As if. His knuckles have to bleed and the sound of a cracking skull needs to echo in his ears for him to calm down _a little bit._

His gaze flickers over to Shachi who tries his best to appear invisible. Law clicks his tongue as he watches the redhead fumble around with his lighter. His best friends have nothing to fear from him. They know this and yet they act like he's about to put a bullet between their brows. He doesn't blame them though, he knows that he can be quite intimidating. Especially when all he can see is red like right now.

Penguin clears his throat loudly and the tattooed man focuses his attention on him again. "Listen, I know you're angry now," he says, avoiding to meet Law's gaze. "I'm just telling you what I saw or, well… heard."

"You better not be fucking around Peng…"

He has to be shitting him, has to! Maybe the two idiots that he calls his best friends are trying to test his patience or it's some kind of bullshit joke that only these two could find funny. And even though he would make sure to break Penguin's nose for this, he still hopes that they're just fucking with him.

"Man, when I tell you that I heard it clearly… I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"And why," Law snarls, "did you not inform me about this immediately?"

At that Penguin scoffs. "With how shitty your mood has been the past three days? No way dude, I do value my life. And besides that, I didn't want to ruin your date night."

Shachi chuckles lightly and tries to cover it with a cough. The death-glare he receives from Law shuts him up immediately. 

"What's so funny," he asks and his friend lifts his arms in defense.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Anyway," Peng speaks up again, "what are you going to do now?"

Oh there are a few scenarios Law can think of; one bloodier than the other. But he needs to stay calm and sort his thoughts first.

He takes a big gulp from his whiskey, the burn in his throat strangely soothing him. Never would he have thought that one of his own men would disrespect him in this way. And most of all he didn't expect it from someone like Bellamy.

_Bellamy._

Even thinking his name fuels the rage inside him. How dare he lay his hands on what is his, his, _his._ The fucker is going to be a dead son of a bitch soon, that's for sure. They all should know by now that Luffy is off limits and yet he still dared to touch him. As if Luffy even would let that ugly bastard near him! 

He wouldn't. Right?

"How did Luffy react?"

Penguin raises an eyebrow at the question, eyeing him warily. "He told him to fuck off of course."

"Right."

Yeah, right. Of course. That's his boy.

He must look troubled because Shachi tilts his head and says: "You weren't actually worried about that, were you? C'mon dude, you have the boy wrapped around your little finger."

It's true and Law knows it. He has Luffy exactly where he wants him: submissive and loyal to the core. He wouldn't _dare_ to fuck other people behind his back. Hell, the idiot even fell in love with him. 

Law almost pities him. Loving him has never done anyone good. But as annoying as it is, should Luffy scream how much he loves him when he gets pounded into the mattress or whatever surface Law decides to fuck him on. Not that he cares. No, not at all…

After all, this is not about Luffy. This is about respect. And touching what belongs to Law shows that the fucker doesn't respect him as his Boss. 

That's right: this has nothing to do with Luffy or the ugly feeling of jealousy spreading in his guts.

"Dude!"

"What?!" 

"You're about to crush the fucking glass!"

Huh. Shachi's right. When he looks down at the drink in his hand, he sees that there's already a big crack in the glass from how tightly he was clutching it. A second longer and it probably would have broken and cut his hand. He slams it down on the table.

"Law I get it," Penguin says with a calm voice, "you care about him, I understand that you are pissed-"

"What the fuck are you even talking about Peng. I don't _care_ about him!" He spits the word out as if it personally offended him and the two men exchange a look between each other. Fucking hell, they know exactly how irritated he gets when they do this. 

The world is really trying him today…

"Uh huh, sure." By god he wants to punch them both. The angry glare he shoots them doesn't faze them this time though and Shachi continues on: "You don't care about him at all. That's why you keep him around for, what is it? Weeks?" He looks at Penguin for confirmation and when he nods, he stares at Law with raised eyebrows and a look that screams _'see?'_ As if that would prove anything. No way.

"When was the last time you kept one of your fucks around for so long? I'll tell you," he pauses for a brief second. For dramatic effect or some shit, Law supposes. He rolls his eyes, knowing what Shachi is about to say already: "Never."

After dropping the bomb, the redhead leans back in his seat with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking way too satisfied with himself. Law wants to strangle him.

Penguin speaks up next, because - sure - add some more fuel to the fire. Didn't he say he values his life just a few minutes earlier? Well clearly he doesn't. "Yeah man. Like, you rarely bring them to the mansion not to mention that you never let them stay the night." Shachi nods vigorously to every word the other is saying and Law feels his eye begin to twitch in annoyance.

Oh but he's not done yet. Of course not, the grand finale is yet to come: "Luffy practically lives here!" 

And there it is. 

Honestly, it's a miracle that they didn't call him out on it sooner. 

They have a point; Luffy really kind of lives here. He eats breakfast and dinner with them, lounges around in the living room, plays video games with Shachi and Penguin and helps Baby 5 with groceries from time to time. Better not mention the accident in the kitchen when he once decided that he wanted to help the chefs preparing a meal - Law would rather act as if that never happened; after all the new stove cost him a hefty sum. 

Most importantly though, Luffy falls asleep in his arms every night. Hell, he even has his own toothbrush and most of his clothes here.

So what? Law just likes to have him here, that's all. Mostly for the sex of course.

"Are you done?"

His sour expression seems to amuse the two idiots greatly, as they giggle like schoolgirls exchanging the newest gossip. It's moments like these that he asks himself why the hell he's even friends with them.

Don't get him wrong, Law loves his friends, he really does, it's just that he _highly_ prefers it if they shut the fuck up!

A smug smile is playing around both their lips as if they just achieved something great while Law just stares at them with a blank expression. 

"Yes we're done. No wait, one more thing: you don't even fuck other people anymore. It's quite shocking to be honest that you're such a faithful-"

_Oh no. He fucking won't..._

"-boyfriend."

He fucking did.

"I swear, one day I'll strangle you both in your sleep!"

He feels irritated with both of them, even though it's a pretty normal occurrence for them to tease him. Normally Law is okay with it but this… this is different and he doesn't understand why. Which pisses him off even more; Law doesn't like not understanding things.

He can't even deny anything they said because - well - everything is true. But that doesn't mean a damn thing. Law just likes to keep Luffy around. He's cute and a good fuck, always so obedient and eager to please. And even though he acts like a brat sometimes, that just makes it all the more fun. 

Okay, he has to admit that he is fond of the teen. Luffy has a talent for drawing in people with his sunshine personality, he has to give him that, and Law's not immune to it either. He is fun to be around with, it's as simple as that.

So yes sure, Law likes him. He even considers Luffy to be his favorite plaything. But in the end that's all he is: a toy. Nothing more and nothing less.

He tells Shachi and Penguin as much but they just give him a funny look. At least they drop the topic... for now.

"So what are you going to do with Bellamy?" Shachi asks eventually. 

Law feels anger rise up inside him again at the mention of his name. "I'm going to kill him of course."

He expects them to cheer - they do always love a good torture session after all - but what he gets instead are uncertain looks. "What?!" he snaps when neither of them seems to be able to utter a word.

"I don't know man," Penguin starts cautiously, "I mean I get it, I really do, but is killing him really necessary? He's a loyal man, Law. Always does a good job too. What would the others think when you go around, killing your own people just because they thought they had a shot with someone you _apparently_ don't even care about?"

"You're not serious, are you?"

"What Peng wants to say is," Shachi chimes in, "that you normally wouldn't care about them having your leftovers y'know?"

Somehow the word 'leftovers' said in relation with Luffy doesn't sit well with Law. Not one bit. He swallows his anger down for now though because… there really is no reason for him to get angry because of this, right? Not after he just went on a rant about how the teen doesn't mean anything to him...

"I think a warning would be enough for now. Maybe a finger or two to remind him to keep his hands off your _boyfriend."_

"Shachi I swear to god-"

It's a good thing for the redhead that just in this moment Law's phone starts buzzing in his pocket, otherwise he'd probably lunged at the idiot and beat the living daylights out of him.

"Oh~," Penguin croons, watching Law fish the device out of his jeans, "speaking of the devil. Is it your boyfriend?" 

One glance at the screen tells Law that, yes, it is in fact Luffy calling him. 

"That's it," he says before tapping the green button, "when I kick the bucket neither of you will get shit. Everything goes to Bepo." Then in a much softer voice: "Hey Baby."

Luffy's laugh rings in his ears and he feels his heartbeat pick up its pace. That doesn't mean anything though. He just likes Luffy's laugh. He likes it because it's warm and adorable and always manages to put a smile on his face and _fuck_ Shachi and Penguin stare at him with this knowing look and it pisses him off so much. They don't know shit!

"Are you fighting with Shachi and Peng?" comes Luffy's chuckle through the speaker. "Don't be too harsh on them."

Fuck.

Hearing his voice… he wants him here. Wants to kiss his pouty lips and run his hand through his messy black hair. 

"They are being idiots. As always." He shoots them a pointed look and rolls his eyes when their grins only get wider. "You want to come over Darling?"

It's early in the afternoon now and Law saw the teen this morning when he woke up, snuggled close to the older man, looking all cute and shit. So it only has been a few hours but _damn_ if Law doesn't miss him already. He's probably horny or something...

"Yes!" Luffy almost shouts. Always enthusiastic to see him. It's cute. "Uh… I mean, can I?" he adds meekly and Law can't help the smile creeping up on his face.

"Of course Sweetheart," he agrees easily. He taps his bottom lip in thought for a second before he asks: "Where are you? Should I send Bellamy to pick you up?"

The line is silent for a while. 

"Yeah… sure," the younger says after a pause.

See, that's another thing that's bothering Law: why didn't Luffy come to him with this right afterwards? Sure he voiced his dislike about the blond once but how could Law have guessed that it's because Bellamy is harassing him? And even now he keeps quiet about it…

Jealousy rears its ugly head once again, ties his guts into a firm knot. His knuckles turned white from how much he clenches his fist. He tries his best to shake the unpleasant feeling off. "You know what, I'm coming to pick you up myself. Where are you?" 

"Oh." Luffy sounds surprised. "Um… I'm at this new coffee shop, the All Blue. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah. I'll be there shortly."

-

Law arrives at the All Blue not long after the call ended. He covered the 20-minute drive in half the time, but what can he say? The golden Lamborghini - one of his favorite cars - is meant for speeding. And who's there to stop him anyway? The police? Please.

He spots Luffy right away and the look on his face is well worth the many nasty and envious glares he gets from the people passing him. Stars are shining in the teen's chocolate eyes as he gushes over the sports car. Law rolls his eyes; Luffy is way too easy to impress - that's not even his most expensive car. 

Not that impressing Luffy had been his intention but - oh well - it's not like it hurts either. Plus, seeing him all excited and happy is definitely an adorable sight. 

He exits the car and expects the younger to immediately jump on him. But apparently the Lamborghini is more interesting than Law, as Luffy is not even acknowledging his presence yet. 

While the teen is busy awing the car, Law takes the opportunity to take in his appearance. He looks good in his denim shorts and the red tank top, Law has to admit. It's a casual look with the unbuttoned navy blue shirt thrown over, a size too big and hanging off his shoulder. Somehow this manages to make it look even cuter. Sunflowers, Law decides as he eyes the print of the shirt, fit him well. 

"Do I have to be jealous because you never gush over me like this?"

The little 'wow's and 'so cool's die down immediately and Luffy's head snaps towards Law. A deep blush spreads over his cheeks and all the way down to his neck as he pouts up at the older man. Law wants to kiss it right off his lips…

"That's not true…"

Law chuckles lightly and takes a few steps towards the teen. "No? Then why didn't I get a kiss yet?"

Before Luffy can react, Law already has an arm wrapped around his waist. He pulls him closer and cups his cheek with his other hand. When their lips are finally pressed together, the younger lets out a happy sigh and throws his arms around Law's neck, deepening the kiss.

They seperate after a while; Luffy looking dazed and out of breath, fingers clutching Law's dress shirt. For a moment he considers dragging the teen into the nearest alleyway and having his way with him but decides against it. Still, Luffy looks way too tempting, making it hard for him to control himself.

He clears his throat and instead asks: "Did you have a good morning Baby?"

Luffy beams up at him, wearing that bright sunshine smile that always leaves Law a little bit breathless. Nodding enthusiastically, he starts rattling on and on about how his day has been so far. Law only listens with half an ear, too distracted by the younger's happy face to pay attention to what he's saying.

"...and I really think you would love their coffee. 'It's fucking amazing' - Nami's words, not mine. I wouldn't know. But - _oh -_ the muffins were delicious! Not better than Sanji's but, you know, really fucking good…"

Law nods his head once in a while. Normally he hates it when someone chews his ear off like that but with Luffy he can't help but find it adorable. 

"...I wanted to stay longer so that I can try all their cakes - they have so many, like chocolate, of course, carrot cake, lemon cake _ah_ I forgot what I wanted to say... Oh yes, I really wanted to try them all but Nami had to leave because she has a date with her girlfriend Vivi and umm… oh yeah before coming here we were at this dollar store just down the road and I…"

He stops talking abruptly, looking even more flustered than after the kiss. Law raises his eyebrows. "And you…?"

Luffy shifts on his feet, fumbling with his hands. He avoids looking the older man in the eyes and mutters something under his breath.

"What was that?" Law asks. When he doesn't get an answer, he lifts his chin with his index and middle finger, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Luffy."

He looks at Law all shy and cute and stutters: "Um… I, uh… got something for you…"

That takes him by surprise. "You got something for me?"

Luffy nods. 

"What is it?" He can't help but feel curious now. Luffy got him something? He really didn't expect that. Law is not used to receiving gifts. Sure, he likes to spoil Luffy; buys him everything he wants, from clothes to games and everything else he desires. Law never expects anything in return though. Well, nothing materialistic at least. 

With a raised eyebrow he watches how the younger fumbles around in his pant pocket. "It's stupid," he mumbles, "I… I had to think of you so I wanted to get it for you…" Holding his hand out to Law, he bites his bottom lip as he waits in anticipation for his reaction.

Law blinks once. Twice. His eyes are fixated on Luffy's outstretched hand, more specifically on the keychain resting on his palm. 

A keychain.

Not just a keychain though, no, one in the form of a little ice bear in a cartoony style, with big eyes and a pink bow around its neck.

Completely dumbfounded he can't do anything else other than stare. Seconds go by with neither of them saying a word. Law is at a complete loss of words, something that rarely happens. But… what is there to say? Does Luffy think he's a little girl for fucks sake?!

It's totally not cute. 

It's not, it's not, _it's_ _not!_

He tears his eyes away from the totally-not-cute keychain and searches Luffy's face for any sign that this is all just a joke. But Luffy isn't laughing. He's not even smiling. Where normally a bright smile graces his beautiful face, there are trembling lips and watery eyes instead.

_Fuck!_

"Oh god… you hate it…" he says meekly and Law feels the urge to slap himself. "I-it reminded me of Bepo and I- I'm sorry…"

Shit, no, he didn't want to make him sad. That was not his intention at all. Fuck, fuck, fuck! 

Hastily he wraps his arms around Luffy and pulls him into his chest. "No, Baby, god no, I love it!" 

Luffy rests his chin on Law's chest and gazes up at him. He doesn't believe a single word Law just said, that much is clear. It's written all over his face. "...really?"

"Yes really." He presses a soft kiss on the teen's forehead and holds his palm out. "Can I have it?"

The younger hesitates for a moment but eventually places the little bear in Law's open hand. Again he stares at the animal and yes, okay, fuck, it's cute alright?!

"It's okay if you don't like it." He smiles shyly, still with that look of uncertainty on his pretty face. "It was a stupid idea anyway…"

Law feels his heart squeeze tightly. That sad expression… it doesn't suit him at all. God, he wants to kiss it away until he has his sunshine boy back.

"No it's not stupid." He cups the teen's face and presses a soft kiss on his lips. And then he does it again. And again. Luffy smiles at him and finally, it reaches his eyes. Yes, _god,_ that's better. So much better. "I love it. Thank you. You didn't have to get me anything though."

That's true. He really didn't have to. But he did it anyway. Luffy thought about him and - even though it isn't much - bought a gift for him. Just because. And if that isn't the sweetest thing ever then Law doesn't know what else could be.

"I know. But I wanted to."

He says it so easily; as if it's the most natural thing in the world, when in reality it really isn't. Law is used to people wanting something from _him._ They don't see him as a person, only ever see the luxury they could get from him.

Not Luffy though, no. Luffy genuinely cares about him. Not about his wealth, his power or his looks; just… _him._

How foolish of him. 

It's not even like Law deserves this kind of affection from him - he's well aware of that - not with how he treats him most of the time. And still Luffy has so much love in his heart. For Law, of all people… 

And Law? Law takes everything the teen offers him without ever giving something in return. It's a weak attempt to push him away, he knows that. But Luffy won't leave him, no matter how many times Law denies him the affection he so desperately wants. 

For every step Luffy takes towards him, Law takes one step back. He never turns his back to him though; keeping him close without ever letting him in. Giving just enough for Luffy to not leave him. It's manipulative. Law's a selfish man like that. Selfish and greedy.

He can't help it. They both would be better off without each other, and deep down they are both aware of that. But maybe Law is not the only one being selfish.

They both use the other.

Luffy needs to give his love or else his heart might burst. That's who he is. And Law is starving for it.

Somehow they make sense, in the most fucked up way possible.

It's strangely poetic, how different they are. Like day and night. And Law is not willing to give up his sun, now that he found it.

"Law?"

Luffy's soft voice interrupts his train of thoughts. He looks at the older man with his puppy eyes, head tilted to the side and a small smile on his lips. "You're always thinking too much," he giggles.

Law scoffs. "Just because _you_ never think doesn't mean that I do it too much."

Before the teen can retort to that, Law steals a soft kiss from his lips. He tightens his grip around his waist and deepens the kiss, smirking at the little gasp he gets from Luffy when he pushes his tongue past his lips. Arms find their way around Law's neck, allowing Luffy to press his soft body even closer to the taller man. Neither of them cares that they're in public, making out like horny teenagers. Hell, Law would fuck him right then and there against his expensive sports car. They should watch for all he cares.

"Luffy?!"

A shrill voice calls out his name and Luffy tenses. Hastily he breaks the kiss and takes a few steps back. Law quirks an eyebrow at the teen. He feels himself getting annoyed, not only because they got interrupted but also because Luffy acts all ashamed about getting caught. Is he embarrassed to be seen with Law? Really?

With a frown on his face, he eyes the intruder. 

It's a beautiful woman with long red hair framing her pretty face, and fierce brown eyes. Tight denim jeans are hugging her long legs perfectly, and a simple white crop top shows off her flat belly. 

"Nami what are you doing here?" Luffy asks with a tinge of panic in his voice.

"I forgot my purse. Who the fuck is that, Lu?" Even though she isn't addressing him, her eyes never leave Law's as she's talking to Luffy.

"Oh… uh… that's um…"

His big eyes are full of uncertainty as he searches for Law’s eyes, wordlessly begging for help. Law knows he has to step in now. And that means he has to make a decision right _now._

There’s no time to think this through so he just acts. He takes a step towards the young woman, hand held out for her to take. “I’m Law,” he says, “Luffy’s boyfriend.”

He can’t tell which one’s gasp is louder; Luffy’s or the girl’s. She eyes his hand for a split second before cautiously taking it, skepticism written all over her face. “I’m Nami.” Her handshake is pretty firm for a petite woman like her. “His boyfriend huh? Why is this the first time I’m hearing about a boyfriend, Luffy?”

When the teen doesn’t answer for a while, Law nudges him with his elbow. “Oh! Uhh… This is umm...”

Law rolls his eyes. God this boy is such a terrible liar, it’s ridiculous. “It’s still very fresh so we didn’t want to make it official yet. Right, Luffy?”

“Yes! Exactly! That’s it…”

The urge to bury his face in his hands is strong but Law resists, instead forces a smile upon his lips. Nami has her eyebrows raised high, obviously doubting every word he just said. She sure isn’t as gullible as her friend. “I see. So - Law was it? May I ask you how old you are?”

“Nami! That’s very inappropriate!”

“It’s fine Luffy.” He expected a question like this; she acts like a lion mother protecting her cub. It’s nothing he can’t handle, after all; Law can be very charming when he wants to be. “I’m 26.”

Nami crosses her arms in front of her chest. “That’s pretty old, no offense.” 

“Nami!”

She scowls at Luffy. “Well excuse me but what am I supposed to think of that? Suddenly there’s a boyfriend none of us ever heard a single word about and he’s seven years older than you? Sorry for being slightly worried!”

“Rest assured,” Law drawls. He’s annoyed by the whole situation already and if it weren’t for Luffy he would just hold his gun on her head and tell her to get lost. But she’s Luffy’s friend and he would never forgive Law for this so he stays calm. “I do not hold any ill intentions towards Luffy. However, I did expect a reaction like this from his friends of course. Another reason why we wanted to wait a little longer before making our relationship official.”

“Oh well… you seem to be a decent guy and in the end all that matters is that Luffy is happy I guess. You are happy, right?”

Luffy next to him nods vigorously, his whole body buzzing with excitement. It’s adorable how he beams at Law, gums showing and eyes crinkled. He looks happy and Law feels his heart skip a beat. He really likes Luffy’s smile.

“I am.” There’s not even a sliver of doubt in his voice; only sincerity. Nami’s body language changes completely in an instant at hearing Luffy’s genuine words. Where she has been tense and skeptical before, she seems to be very relaxed now. 

“That’s good. I’m happy for you Lu, really- wait! Is that Sanji’s and your little secret or what? Oh c’mon don’t give me that look! Did you think we didn’t notice you two whispering behind our backs?”

Sanji? The name rings a bell. Oh right; Luffy talked about him. He was his coworker at the Baratie, if he remembers correctly. 

Now that he thinks about it: he's pretty sure that Zeff once mentioned his son Sanji working with him. 

Nami continues on: “I asked him about it but he wouldn’t budge, which is - you know - not like him at all. He knows, am I right?”

“Yeah he knows…”

Oh? That’s pretty interesting. Luffy made it clear that he wants none of his friends to find out about Law, so why on earth would he have told him? No, Law is sure he must have found out some other way. Which only leaves Zeff. 

Law clenches his jaw; he always thought that the old man was fairly intelligent and knows when to keep his mouth shut. Apparently not, which might turn into a problem since Zeff knows a tad too much about his business. How troublesome… 

Though, Law is not too worried about it. Zeff got nothing on him. Not if he himself wants to stay out of trouble. 

What bothers him way more, is that Luffy knew. He knew and didn't tell Law. First Bellamy and now this: Luffy is keeping one too many secrets and Law doesn’t like it one bit.

He grits his teeth. “Luffy we should get going now.”

It’s not a question and Luffy knows it. He lowers his head and nods. “Nami we can talk about it another time, yeah? And please don’t tell the others about this, okay? I want to tell them myself.”

The redhead huffs but agrees anyway. “Yeah okay. I should get going now anyway, Vivi is waiting for me. It was nice to meet you Law. Don’t think you won’t get interrogated properly next time though.”

Law smiles politely at her. “Of course. It was my pleasure.” He nods at her. “Luffy, let’s go.”

The teen makes his way to the passenger seat while Law searches through his pocket for his keys. He hits the button and right when the ‘beep’ indicates for the doors to be unlocked, he catches how Nami’s jaw drops to the floor. 

“Wait- Holy shit! That’s _your_ car?”

“It sure is.” Law makes himself comfortable behind the steering wheel and smirks. Luffy is still standing outside, door wide open. He looks a bit embarrassed by the situation. Law gets it; with him being older than Luffy and also having a shit ton of money he can guess what Luffy is thinking. Nami though doesn’t look like that crossed her mind for even a second. She stares at them with her mouth hanging wide open, eyes gleaming in awe. _So that’s how it is._ One pair of Prada heels would probably be all it takes for her to eat right out of his hands. 

“Baby c’mon, get in the car now,” he urges.

Nami calls out to him: “Luffy. Expect a message for the next crew hangout soon. And then I want to know everything about your _filthy_ _rich_ boyfriend.”

“Yeah, yeah… see you soon.”

They drive off as soon as the doors are closed and the seatbelts are fastened, leaving behind a very puzzled looking redhead.

________________

The ride home has been… tense, to say the least. Luffy can tell that Law is angry with him, it's just that he doesn't really knows _why._ Of course, Nami running in on them has been kind of unfortunate but they handled it rather well if you were to ask Luffy.

Or well, Law handled it. 

But now he's pissed and Luffy… Luffy can't find it in him to really care all that much. How could he, when he's been on cloud nine ever since Law introduced himself as his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

Just thinking about it, makes him all giddy and jittery inside. The more rational part of his brain tells him that it only has been an act. That Law had no other choice, because what else could he have said? 'I'm a gangster boss that just happens to fuck your friend every day for the past few weeks.' That sure would have gone well.

But the rational side in his brain is not all that big, and the thumping of his heart, when he thinks about Law calling himself his boyfriend, easily drowns out the tiny voice in the back of his mind.

His face heats up all over again from just thinking about it and not even Law's angry glare can wipe the grin off his face.

"I need a drink," the older says.

"It's still early in the afternoon…"

Law scoffs. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all," the teen mutters. Now is probably not the right time to point out Law's fairly high amount of alcohol consumption. So he bites his tongue and follows Law down the stairs to his 'play room'.

Law immediately lights himself a cigarette as soon as they enter the room, and makes his way over to the bar. Meanwhile Luffy makes himself comfortable on the lounge. He has been in this room a few times already and still he gets mesmerized every time he's in here.

Everything that he heart desire's can be found in this room: a large chill area with a huge TV and probably every gaming console in existence. Of course there's also the bar, always fully stocked and containing the most expensive brands of whiskeys, scotches and rum; to only name a few, that is. Slot machines are standing on the wall, as well as a dartboard. There's also two pool tables and Luffy can't help but blush when his eyes land on them. Last time he was in here, it was with his bare back pressed against the felt...

However, the most important thing in the room would probably be the poker table.

Luffy himself doesn't play, he never cared to learn the rules, but he watched Law and his men play poker a few times. It was amazing to watch Law every time; how he is able to always know the tell of everyone, reading them like open books, while he himself is the epitome of the poker face. Luffy wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Law's face was pictured right next to the term in the dictionary.

"Here." Law sits down next to him on the sofa and hands him a drink. Puzzled, Luffy looks at the glass, ready to decline. "Drink." His tone is final and so Luffy accepts the drink wordlessly. He takes a small sip and lets out a pleased sigh. The taste is sweet and fruity, not too bad actually, and thankfully it's not one of the gross drinks Law seems to love so much. He takes another sip, bigger this time, before he puts the glass down on the table.

"So," Law drawls, blowing smoke in the air, "your friend Sanji knows about us."

Oh. So that's what this is about.

"How come?"

Luffy gulps and reaches for his drink again, gulping down half the glass before he answers: "Uh… well…"

"Did you tell him?"

"No… Zeff told him…"

Law hums. He swirls the whiskey in his glass, ice cubes clinking together. "And why didn't you tell me?" Slowly he brings his drinks to his lips, his golden eyes fixing Luffy with a glare while he takes a small sip.

"Because I knew you would get angry. And I was right!" 

"Of course I'm angry!" Law huffs. He takes a drag from his cigarette. "Zeff's mouth is a little too big apparently and that you are keeping things like this from me pisses me off, do you understand that? This is not a game Luffy. I gave you more than enough chances to run but you decided to stay. I expect loyalty from you."

Luffy's palms begin to get sweaty. He really fucked up, didn't he? "He just told Sanji, no one else…"

"How can you be sure about that?"

"I just know, okay? Sanji is his son and… what did you expect when you told Zeff to fire me?! Of course he was worried! And Sanji is not an idiot. He noticed that something isn't right."

Law slams his glass down on the table, making the teen flinch. "I expect him," Law hisses, "to shut his fucking mouth."

"But it's okay now, isn't it? I told Sanji that everything is okay and that I'm with you because I _want_ to be with you. He just has to get to know you and see for himself that you aren't that bad-"

"I _am_ that bad Luffy, for fucks sake!"

Luffy doesn't really know how to retort to that. He acts on impulse and climbs into the taller man's lap and presses their lips together. Law grabs him by his ass to pull him closer and kisses back fiercely, aggressive almost. All the air gets knocked out of Luffy's lungs as the older shoves his tongue into his mouth, one hand in his hair and the other holding his waist in a possessive grip. 

Luffy breaks the kiss first. He leans his forehead on Law's and whispers against his lips: "I don't care. I love you. And besides that… it's not like you're running around stabbing children." 

Law cards his hand through the teen's soft locks and chuckles. "And how would you know that, huh?"

"Oh shut up! I know that you're no angel but you're not _that_ bad."

Law answers with a smirk, pulling him in for another kiss. They make out for a while until a thought suddenly occurs to Luffy. He pulls back and gnaws on his lips. His heart is beating rapidly, his throat feeling a little too tight, but he has to ask: "You're not going to hurt Zeff, are you? Please Law, I'm sure he won't-"

"Darling, shut your pretty mouth, will you. I'm not going to kill him, don't worry. After all, I have to meet your friends soon and it would be too sad if I'd meet them at a funeral."

Luffy scrunches his nose, punching Law's chest. "That was an awful joke. You're horrible."

"Oh now you notice? Took you long enough."

He rolls his eyes at the older man and leans in to peck him on the lips. Law seems to be satisfied with this reaction. He grabs the younger's butt with his large hands, squeezing tightly. "Now," he purrs into his ear, "why won't you show me what a good boy you are…"

-

Hours later, they are still lounging around. With Law encouraging him, Luffy had two more drinks and is now more than a little tipsy. They fooled around a little bit earlier but it wasn't nowhere enough to sate his hunger. And with the alcohol in his blood, he gets more and more horny.

Just as he's about to ask Law if they can go to his room, the door suddenly opens. Strolling in come Shachi and Penguin - attached by the hips as always - and with Kid in tow. 

"Yo Boss," Shachi chirps, "I'm ready to get shit-faced. I hope you left some of the good stuff for us."

Kid and Penguin sit down on the couch next to the one where Law and Luffy are currently seated. "Hi Luffy," Peng greets. "Shachi, bring us a drink too!"

"Do I look like a fucking servant to you? Get your scrawny ass over here if you want something!"

Luffy shuffles a little closer to Law and whispers in his ear: "Law, I was thinking about going to bed now…" He nuzzles his nose into the older man's neck and presses a soft kiss on the warm skin, leaving no doubt about what his intentions are.

"Not yet Baby," Law says. "You're staying here too."

He pouts and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Chilling with Shachi and Penguin is always fun but right now he would rather be doing other things. Law, for example. 

Peng seemed to have realized by now that his friend, in fact, won't serve him his drink. He grunts in annoyance and strides toward the bar, muttering curses under his breath. It's then that Luffy notices that they left the door wide open.

He knows that Law doesn't like that, because they smoke in here. Just when he opens his mouth to ask Penguin to close it, another figure walks into the room.

Luffy's stomach drops the moment his eyes land on the tall blond man.

"Boss, you asked to see me?"

Leisurely, Law lights himself a cigarette. His expression is completely blank as he addresses the newcomer. 

"Bellamy. It's good to see you. Please, have a seat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://ghost-kitty.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strawheartkitty?s=09)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!! Yes I'm back, finally! :D Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to update more regularly from now on, no promises tho! As an apology you get a 9K chapter oof...
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> TW: blood and torture.  
> ...and Law is a little messed up in the head

"Bellamy, thanks for coming." Law says, reaching for his cigarettes. He puts one between his lips and lights it, inhaling deeply before releasing the smoke into the air. "Get yourself a drink and have a seat."

The blond looks at him a bit puzzled but strolls towards the bar nonetheless, where he eyes a few bottles before deciding on a glass of Scotch - a very fine one at that; one of the most expensive ones Law has to offer. 

Glass in hand, he makes his way over to one of the unoccupied leather chairs, Kid and Jean Bart following closely behind him. "Thanks Boss," he says, raising the glass before taking a small sip.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Law how Luffy squirms in his spot next to him. He pulls on Law's arm lightly to get his attention but the older man ignores him.

He knows what Luffy wants to say: he wants Law's permission to leave. But that won't do. Oh no, he _has_ to be here. The show is just for him after all.

"Is there something I can do for you Boss?" Bellamy asks eventually, but even though he's addressing Law, his eyes dart over to Luffy more than once.

Law tsks. The nerve of this man…

He takes a puff from his cigarette before he answers: "Oh no, not at all. This isn't about business. Just enjoy yourself for tonight."

Bellamy's eyes widen in surprise. Law wants to laugh at the stupid look on his face; this isn't the only thing happening tonight that he didn't see coming.

"Is there a special occasion for this or something? If you don't mind me asking."

Law hums in thought and reaches for his own drink. Bringing the glass to his lips, he takes a sip, savoring the taste of his favorite Whiskey in his mouth for a few moments before gulping it down. He places his drink back on the coffee table in front of him, smirking to himself as he sees Bellamy nervously fidgeting with his hands. 

"Say, how long have you been working for me now?" 

Bellamy taps his foot on the ground. He gulps down half his Scotch in an attempt to suffocate his uneasiness with alcohol. "A little over two years," he finally croaks.

"Two years?" He puts out his cigarette in the ashtray, imaging that the faint hiss of embers comes with the smell of burnt skin. But he has to be patient now. "How the time flies by. I remember it like it was yesterday, how you stood in front of me, begging me to take you under my wings."

"Boss, I-"

"You were like a lost puppy, not knowing your place in this world yet. And now look at you-" he gestures towards the man, "climbed up the ranks in such a short time, that's pretty impressive you know."

He pauses his monologue to take another sip of his Whiskey. Luffy next to him tenses up. He can feel that something is up, Law knows, always sensitive to the most subtle shifts in mood. Law is actually kind of proud; for how dense the teen can be sometimes, Luffy is pretty good at reading the room. Or maybe he just knows Law better than he's comfortable with.

The teen bites his bottom lip, and Law resists the urge to soothingly caress his back. Instead he continues: "I always thought highly of you Bellamy. When something had to be done, I knew I could count on you to do it properly."

An amused smile plays on his lips, eyes flickering to where Bellamy's Adam's apple bobs up and down. 

"Thanks Boss," He scratches his head, looking bashful all of a sudden, "I'm just doing my job..."

"Of course," Law hums. "So-" he lights himself another cigarette and leans back into the leather cushion. "I'm not ungrateful. Good work should get rewarded. Actually I was thinking about how I could show you my gratitude. Money was the first thing that came to mind, obviously, but your salary is already pretty high as it is now. What I can offer you instead is a night you'll never forget. So, what is it that you desire: Alcohol? Drugs? Women? Just tell me."

Bellamy relaxes visibly, grinning from ear to ear and basking in his false sense of security. What a fool.

"I'm honored, Boss but I don't need anything. 'm just doing my job, really."

"No?" Law quirks his eyebrows and puts his arm around Luffy's shoulder, feeling the boy tense up under his touch. "Nothing really? What about him?" Putting his cigarette between his lips, he uses his now free hand to grab Luffy by his chin, forcing his head in Bellamy's direction. "Do you want him?"

Deadly silence spreads through the room; even Shachi, who was about to put his drink on the table, stops dead in his tracks, pulling back his hand to not make any noise.

The grin falls from Bellamy's face instantly. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights, letting out a nervous chuckle. "No I- Boss that's- I…" He stutters unintelligible nonsense and Law feels his patience wearing thin.

"You want him right? You can have him for the night."

Luffy hasn't said a word yet, but Law can feel his lean body trembling in his hold. Chocolate brown eyes are searching for Law's; they are wet with unshed tears, filled with confusion and fear. "Law," he whispers, "Law please don't do this."

He's only a second away from breaking down in tears, the pleading tone in his voice causing Law's heart to hammer wildly against his chest. Letting go of his chin, Law takes a drag of his cigarette before leaning closer to whisper in the teen's ear: "Shut your mouth." Luffy flinches at the poison in Law's words and lets out a heart-wrenching sob, his whole body shaking.

Law swallows down the ugly feeling rising up inside him and addresses Bellamy again. "So what do you say? You're going to have a lot of fun with him, trust me."

The room stays silent for a bit longer and then the blond laughs shakily, in disbelief to the whole situation. "Boss that's… he's your boy, I wouldn't dare to-"

"You don't think he's pretty?"

"No I mean-"

Whatever else he wanted to say dies right in his throat when Law fixes him with a glare. "What do you think, Peng? He's pretty, isn't he?" Law speaks to his friend, gold eyes still challenging Bellamy.

"Oh for sure. Beautiful even, I'd say."

The room feels stuffy, making it hard to breathe, and it has nothing to do with the smoke engulfing them and everything to do with the tension rising and hanging heavy in the air. Bellamy looks like he wants to be everywhere but here; his obvious discomfort causing Law to flash a sadistic grin. "See? No harm done." He shoots Penguin a look, the other man answering with a sly smile.

"Of course he's pretty," Bellamy clears his throat, "that's why he's yours, Boss."

Law hums; that was a good answer, but sadly still not good enough. He puts his hand on Luffy's knee and squeezes it lightly. The teen looks up at him with wide eyes but stays quiet, like the obedient little thing that he is. 

Their eyes meet and even though Luffy's dark eyes are wet with tears, there's something else in them too. 

Trust. 

Only a small flicker, easy to miss, but undeniably there. Law knows him too well, can read him like a letter; so why is it that _he_ is the one left with too many questions and no answers to them? He doesn't know what to make of this, doesn't know what else is needed for this stupid, _stupid,_ boy to finally open his eyes and see Law for what he really is: a twisted man, sick to the core, and definitely not worth anyone's love. 

Especially not someone's like Luffy's.

It's too late for this realization now though. Luffy had his chance to run. To leave everything behind and forget that Law ever stepped into his life. The door for him was open for the longest time but Luffy was stubborn, and now that he finally realizes what he has gotten himself into, Law has already closed the door; bolted it with a hundred different locks and destroyed every single key to them.

No, Luffy is his. But maybe he gets that silly idea of love out of his head now and Law can finally find his peace again, without that damned smile haunting his every dream.

He downs the rest of his Whiskey and gets up from the couch, dragging Luffy with him by his upper arm. There is no resistance other than a tiny whimper, weak and defeated. Law closes his ears and heart to it.

He brushes a long finger across the younger's cheeks, wiping away a single tear that fell from his long lashes. It's all the reassurance he will get for now before Law drags him to where Bellamy is shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. 

Pushing the boy into the blond's lap, Law feels how his blood starts boiling. Bile rises in his throat, the mere thought of someone touching his Luffy enough to make him want to go on a rampage.

His, his, _his!_

_After tonight, no one will ever dare to touch what's his again._

"You want him yeah?" Law snarls. "Want to fuck him?"

Bellamy pales. There is no right answer and he knows it. His eyes are wide open and Law can see how fresh sweat runs down his temples. Poor thing; walked right into Law's trap, and long before he realized, it had already snapped shut.

He takes one last puff of his cigarette before throwing the butt into Bellamy's unfinished drink, blowing the smoke directly into the bond's face.

"Go on then, he's all yours."

A sadistic grin forms on his lips when his eyes land on Luffy's face; he looks like he's about to throw up and Law can't help but bark out a laugh. "Look at him. He's disgusted."

Luffy clasps his suit jacket tightly as if he needs to somehow stay connected to Law to keep his sanity. Shachi and Penguin were right: Luffy would have never fooled around with someone else behind his back. That this thought had entered his mind - even if just for a second - seems silly now. Laughable even.

"You thought I wouldn't notice," Law says, "that you're lusting after what's _mine?"_ He lifts his finger in Kid's direction and beckons for the red haired man to come closer before he continues: "You think you can oggle my boy as if he's one of those worthless bitches?"

Kid walks towards them, taking his position behind the leather chair, looming dangerously over the man. Bellamy winces pathetically when Kid puts a large hand on his shoulder. It's enough of a threat to make Bellamy sit still; everyone who ever saw the redhead in action knows damn well that he can crush a skull with his bare hands.

"Luffy is here to stay." Law's voice is nonchalant now, luring the blond in with his soothing voice. "Maybe I haven't been clear enough about this, I give you that. That's on me." He pauses for a moment, wetting his lips, and nods towards his best friends. They shuffle to their feet immediately and hurry out of the room, silently laughing to each other. "Consider this my… hmm… _official statement._ And a warning. Not just for you, but for everyone else too. Luffy is mine and I don't like to share what is mine. But don't worry-" he grins, flashing his teeth, "-I'm going to make sure to drill this into your thick skull so you won't ever forget it."

Blood pumps rapidly through his veins, his pulse racing from the high he's feeling. Nothing thrills him as much as being in control, the power surging through him. It makes him feel invincible, like nothing and no one could ever take him down. Power gets him higher than coke or heroine ever could. He's drunk on it, wants more, is _addicted…_

Until he hears a small sound that snaps him out of it. Slowly, he lowers his hand from the grip of his glock - when his hand even reached inside his jacket, he doesn't know - and turns his head towards the source of the noise. He finds Luffy staring at him, teeth sunken deep into his quivering bottom lip, looking up at Law with something… something _pleading_ in those dark orbs.

Law shakes his head lightly, trying to get himself out of this daze. This bloodlust he felt just seconds ago suddenly vanished into thin air.

The teen is still seated in Bellamy's lap, his small form as stiff as a brick. Law exhales slowly, trying to compose himself and says in a calm tone: "Luffy. Come here."

Faster than ever before, Luffy obeys his order. He all but runs into Law's arms, wrapping his arms around the taller man's middle and pressing his face into his chest. Tears are soaking the white dress shirt but Law says nothing about it. He runs a hand through Luffy's thick hair, holding him close to his chest, where his heart is now beating steadily again. Bending down a bit, he presses a soft kiss onto the boy's temple before he whispers: "This was a warning for you too: no more secrets. Understood?"

Luffy nods weakly, clawing at Law's back, and gets a kiss to his head as a reward.

"Good boy."

The sound of a door opening and closing catches his attention then. Shachi and Penguin come strolling in, the latter of the two now carrying a big suitcase with him. Law nods at them, barely able to contain his smirk. He's feeling excited, like a child that gets to open their Christmas presents soon. 

"Shachi, get me a drink," he orders, "Whiskey on ice."

The redhead makes a face at him but turns towards the bar without a complaint. Knowing him well, Law can tell that he had to bite back a _'get it yourself asshole',_ but he's smart enough to know when to act professional. Even with his two best friends, their privileges have to end somewhere.

While Shachi is preparing his drink, Law shrugs off his jacket and folds it neatly to place it on the leather couch. He loosens his tie but lets it hang around his neck, then works on rolling back his sleeves, revealing tan skin and black ink. He takes his time in doing so, leisurely as if he has all the time in the world, and all while looking Bellamy directly into the eyes.

The man has been awfully quiet, seemingly having accepted his fate. It irks Law a bit; he wanted him to scream and sob and beg for his pathetic, worthless life. But oh, he'll get him there in no time, Law is sure.

"Boss." The deep grumble of Jean Bart's voice can be heard for the first time that night. Always quiet and obedient. A shadow. Not for the first time Law thinks it's mind-boggling how such a tall man can fade so perfectly into the background if he so chooses to. 

Law nods, allowing his trusted Bodyguard to speak. 

"What about the boy? Should I escort him to your room?" 

He muses over it for a while, not being able to make up his mind. On the one hand he wants Luffy to be here for when the show reaches its pinnacle. Though, on the other hand Law knows fairly well that it will be all but pretty, and he's not sure if Luffy can handle seeing it-

That's when he's suddenly hit with a brilliant idea.

The corners of his mouth tug upwards to form a devilish smile. "Baby," he croons, "c'mere and gimme a kiss." 

Luffy wastes no time to get on his tiptoes - hands on each of Law's shoulders for purchase - and press their mouths together for a short but passionate kiss. "I want to stay here," Luffy mumbles against his lips, "here with you."

A sigh escapes Law against his will. This boy really doesn't know what's good for him. Law still remembers the haunted look on Luffy's face, back when he cut out that traitor's tongue. He couldn't handle it then and this will be so much worse...

"I don't want you to see this," Law answers eventually and makes the protest die in Luffy's throat when he captures his lips in another kiss. He runs his tattooed hand up and down the younger's back and kisses him one last time before he takes a step back.

Jean Bart rises to his feet but Law holds his hand up and gestures for him to sit back down. "He will stay here." Ignoring Luffy's puzzled look, Law proceeds to take his tie off. He feels the soft fabric between his fingers and smiles, Luffy's big doe eyes on him making his heart flutter. He drapes the yellow silk over the younger's eyes, and with a kiss to his forehead, he ties it behind his head with a firm knot.

Law might not want Luffy to see this but that doesn't mean he can't hear the song that is about to play. It's a symphony just for him after all.

He cups the boy's cheek, feeling how the skin gets warm under his palm, a light blush spreading across Luffy's pretty face. He looks good like this. Surprisingly they never played with a blindfold before but now that Luffy is standing in front of him, his hands blindly searching for the taller man, cheeks red and his mouth forming a small _o_ ; Law does not intend to remove it anytime soon.

Taking Luffy's hand, he notices how sweaty the teen's palms are. He's trembling still, probably afraid of what's to come, but Law can't worry about that now. Luffy chose this, he tells himself, but there's a small part inside his head yelling at him. Screaming at him how he's ruining Luffy forever, how he's taking this pure boy and leading him down this path of darkness. Once there, there is no way back. Law knows that all too well.

The same thing was done to him when he was nothing but an innocent child. They took everything from him: his heart, his mind, his childhood. His smile.

So many years later and Law thought that he finally found it again, the smile that he lost forever on that day. And now he's about to destroy it again. Because that's all he knows; the dream of wanting to use his hands to give life long gone, only a faded memory. Now all they can do is bring _DEATH,_ the proof written on his skin in black ink.

_It's different. Luffy chose this. He chose this!_

He feels like the strings around his neck are tightening. Choking him.

There's nothing as terrifying as the realization that you're becoming the person you hate the most.

"Hey Baby," Law murmurs after helping the teen sit down on the sofa. "Gimme a smile, Darling." Luffy lets out a breath that Law knows he wants to sound steady. It doesn't. He complies anyway; it's far from the bright grin that Law is used to, but a smile nonetheless.

Law takes a deep breath. "Now then," he says, turned towards Bellamy and the others, gesturing to the room with his arms stretched out, like a ringleader about to start the show, "shall we begin?"

He then sits down on the table, elbows propped on his knees and facing the blond directly. Bellamy glares at him, lips a thin line and his jaw clenched. "I'll make you a deal; one that you _can't_ turn down, I promise." He chuckles darkly. "An eye for looking at what is mine and a finger for touching him."

Realization slowly sinks in and Law watches in amusement how Bellamy's eyes turn bigger. "You don't have to do this Boss, I didn't mean to-" he wets his lips, his eyes flicking down to his hands and then back up to meet Law's gaze. "I-I made a mistake but I learned my lesson, I swear!"

"Wait what?" Law furrows his brows. Then he starts laughing. "What exactly made you think this is a negotiation? But tell you what: you get to choose which finger, because _that's_ just how generous I am."

With his right hand he motions for Penguin to open the suitcase. They communicate wordlessly, knowing each other like the back of their own hands, working in perfect sync. A silent understanding that formed over the years, having done this a thousand times before. While Peng is rummaging through the case in search for the right tool, Law allows his gaze to wander over to Luffy.

Not surprisingly, the teen is still sitting on the same spot as before; his hands clenching the cushions, knuckles turned white. Law can see sweat shining on his forehead. Other than his clenched teeth he's trying to keep his expression perfectly neutral, but Law can't be fooled. He's tense. Scared.

"There ya go," Penguin chirps and Law takes the forceps that are handed to him. 

Law eyes the tool for a moment before waving it in front of his victim's face. "So? Which one will it be?" He speaks nonchalantly, as if they're having a friendly conversation. Bellamy gulps.

"Boss please-"

"Not your right hand, I still need you to be able to wield a gun. The pinky then? Let's be honest, no one even really needs that one anyway." He ponders for a second before flashing an evil grin. "But maybe that's not a big enough loss then, no?" 

After taking his sweet ass time, Shachi finally comes walking towards him. He's a bit red around the nose, probably from taking a few shots when no one was paying attention to him. Law doesn't care, too focused on the familiar sound of ice clinking together, making him ache for that sweet _burn_ in his throat. He snatches the glass from the redhead and takes a greedy sip in an attempt to wet his dry mouth.

"What about the ringfinger?" Law asks. "I can't see you ever wanting to get married anyway or am I wrong?"

Bellamy answers with silence, head hanging low. "Cat got your tongue?" He snaps when it's clear that he won't get a word out of the other male. "Oh we can play like this, that's fine with me. Kid."

He shoots the bulky man a look, watching how he gets into action immediately: he grabs Bellamy's jaw with both hands and forces his face to turn upwards, securing him in this position. Flashing his teeth, he winks at the struggling man and Law can't help but snort. "Sorry Kid, he's into pretty boys as we know."

Meanwhile Shachi went to grab two ropes and is currently busy with tying Bellamy's feet to the chair. Safety precautions so that Law won't end up getting kicked in the balls on accident.

Shachi nods at Law then, who wastes no more time to roughly grab the blond's left hand. A soft gasp goes through the room when Bellamy brings his right hand to Law's wrist to stop him. Law's eyes turn wide; he can't believe that Bellamy _dared_ to do this. "Listen here you fucking dipshit," he hisses dangerously low, "I have been nothing but kind so far but we can change that anytime time, you hear me? So if you don't want me to skin your ugly face you better start behaving now."

Bellamy lowers his hand then, face full of terror. "That's better." Without a warning, Law grasps the nail of Bellamy's left pinky and tears it free from the finger. He howls in pain, squirms in Kid's grip, and Law grins as he watches how the blood slowly trickles down onto the carpeted floor. 

His 'play-room' - as he likes to call it - surely isn't made for this kind of… pastime, and yet Law can't find it in him to care about it that much. They can worry about the mess they're leaving behind later; for now he is too occupied with enjoying the pained cry that rings in his ears.

With a low chuckle, he gets up from the coffee table, barking a short "remove the rest" as he hands the forceps to Shachi.

The redhead looks as if Law just offered him god's greatest gift, immediately jumping at the chance with maybe a little bit too much fervor. But who is Law to judge?

He shakes his head softly and walks over to Luffy, clicking his tongue when he sees that his cheeks are wet. Luffy jolts in surprise when Law leans down and his warm breath grazes the teen's ears. "Law," he whispers and Law takes his hand to give it a light squeeze. 

Law hums and starts nibbling at the younger's earlobe, getting a sweet little whine out of him. "Law," he repeats meekly, his small body trembling. The older man growls, feeling himself twitch inside his pants, which might be more than inappropriate considering the fact that Bellamy's screams echo through the room as Shachi rips nail after nail from his fingers. But then again, Law never claimed himself to be someone with morals. And with Luffy saying his name so _desperately,_ Law just can't help it.

Luffy isn't much better though; moaning softly when Law sucks on the spot behind his ear. No matter what situation he's in, he always wants Law, always longs for his touch. It fills him with pride that he has Luffy wrapped around his fingers like this, that he got the boy addicted to the point where Luffy's number one priority is to always be a good boy for him.

Were Law a man with a conscience he would probably feel sorry for getting Luffy turned on while a man is getting tortured in the background. But he isn't and so he doesn't feel sorry at all.

It's exciting.

"FUCK!" Bellamy yells. "Stop please… fuck! Stop it already…!"

Law rolls his eyes in annoyance. He thought hearing Bellamy scream would be more satisfying than it actually turned out to be. 

Shachi searches for his eyes, shooting him a questioning look. "The other hand too?" 

He shakes his head no at the question. A last kiss to Luffy's cheek and he wants to make his way towards the bleeding man again but the teen holds on to his arm tightly. "Stay," he whispers.

Law frees himself from the grip and turns around wordlessly.

"I believe I asked you a question earlier," Law says, scratching his goatee. "Do you want to give me an answer now or do I have to cut off your ear next?"

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck…_ yes okay - fuck - the… t-the ringfinger. Just _please-"_

"Will you shut up for fucks sake!"

Law clicks his tongue and holds out his hand. Penguin gets the hint, rushing to grab a knife to hand it to his boss. It's a sharp one, blade reflecting the light and shimmering dangerously. "This is going to be a fun operation…"

A sharp grin tugs at the corners of his lips. It's always been there, the sadistic streak inside him, always lingering on the surface. Now it's coming out in full force, takes over his body and mind. Not for nothing did he get the moniker 'Surgeon of Death' at a very young age; he's known and feared for his precise cruelty, all his enemies nothing but patients on his operating table. Like lambs to the slaughter.

They work to remove the ropes and Kid harshly shoves the blond man off his seat then, forcing him to his knees in front of the glass table. He whimpers pathetically but does not resist. He's come to terms with his fate as it seems and Law has to laugh at that. Bellamy should have known better, should have known that he fucked with the wrong guy. 

No one goes against Trafalgar Law. Spandam learned that the harsh way, and now Bellamy too. As will that ugly Clown and especially the pink flamingo fucker when the time has come. 

Law's wrath is unstoppable. Nothing and no one can hold him back.

Grabbing Bellamy by the wrist, Law forces his hand down on the table. "You know what," he smiles, golden eyes shimmering, "I think I'm going to take the little finger too."

A sharp intake of air can be heard from the other man. "B-but you said-"

"But you said," Law repeats mockingly, "guess what, I changed my mind."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"Count to three, motherfucker," Kid snarls.

The loud 'clank' of steel hitting glass echoes loudly through the room, and then Bellamy _screams._

Blood gushes from the stumps, red splattering all over the table and dripping down the edge. The coppery smell stings in Law's nose as he watches how the blond tries to squirm out of Kid's hold - to no avail. He lets out a huff and uses Bellamy's jacket to wipe the crimson blood off the blade.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" 

Bellamy winces in agony. He's panting heavily, letting out curse after curse under his breath to cope with the pain. It's laughable, really. At least from now on he will think twice about getting his dirty hands on what belongs to Law.

Speaking of which…

One glance across the room, Law finds Luffy where he left him. He's shaking like a leaf, and flinches every time a pained groan comes from Bellamy. He looks smaller than normal - vulnerable - and Law can't take the sight anymore.

Quickly he wipes his bloodstained hands with a wet washcloth that Penguin hands him. Tossing it to the side, he makes his way over to the teen, helping him to his feet and immediately pulling him into a tight embrace. "It's okay Baby," he whispers soothingly, "it's almost over."

Luffy clings to him, desperately clawing at his back in fear that Law will let go of him. He does no such thing; Bellamy screaming in the background long forgotten. All that matters is the boy in his arms now. His fingers draw lazy patterns on the small of his back while he whispers comforting words into his ear.

"Come," he says and takes Luffy's trembling hand in his. Not able to see, the younger stumbles after him, having to trust Law to lead the way safely and not letting him bump into any furniture. Law guides him to one of the pool tables - the one closest to the bar - and helps him to lean against the wood with his back. "I'll be right back," he promises and with that he walks behind the counter.

Luffy doesn't like Whiskey, he remembers, and so he goes for a bottle of Vodka instead. He fills the glass with ice and pours the clear liquid in before mixing it with an energy drink that he grabbed from the fridge. Taking a sip, he scrunches his nose, the drink way too sweet for his taste. His Whiskey that Shachi made for him earlier is still sitting on the table from where Bellamy's sobs still can be heard, but it's already way too diluted with water by now anyway.

He returns to Luffy and brings the glass to his lips, encouraging him to take a sip. "Here. Drink. It will help to calm your nerves." Luffy puts his hand over Law's and swallows greedily until it's half empty. Law puts it aside then despite the younger's protest. "Whoa, easy Darling, you know you have a low tolerance."

"Law please," the teen says and just from the sound of his voice alone, Law knows exactly what he wants. He presses his lips on Luffy's and smiles when the boy sighs into the kiss. His tongue asks for entrance then and Luffy permits easily, parting his lips for Law to explore his mouth like he did so many times before. He tastes sweet with the smallest hint of alcohol, his tongue wet and warm, and Law gets completely lost in it.

So much that Kid has to clear his throat multiple times before Law finally realizes that they want his attention. He snaps his head towards them, feeling annoyed for getting interrupted, and growls: "What?!"

The redhead raises a single eyebrow high and points to the man at his feet. 

Oh right.

Bellamy is still there; down on the floor and writhing in pain, blood oozing from his wounds. How troublesome.

The thing is, Law wanted to be the one to do it. _He_ wanted to bring unbearable pain down on the man. It's all he could think about ever since his conversation with Shachi and Penguin. But… Luffy is right there, his hands on Law's broad chest, looking dazed from the kiss they shared. A slight tint of pink peeks out underneath the silk of Law's tie that is still draped over his eyes. He looks too ravishing with how his lips are slightly parted and shining with spit; how could Law ever resist that?

Fuck Bellamy! All Law wants now is to feel Luffy's soft lips on his. To taste him on his tongue and feel his smooth skin underneath his fingertips.

He waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. "You do the rest," he says dryly and rolls his eyes at their cheering, that turns into bickering only a moment later when they realize that they have to decide _who_ exactly gets to do it.

That's not Law's problem though and so he turns back to Luffy, taking him by surprise when he attacks his mouth again. The kiss is heated and sloppy, full of desire. Law feels how the temperature in the room rises, or maybe it's just the warmth radiating from the smaller man's body. 

He blocks out the noise of the fight that is going on in the background and instead focuses on the sweet little moans he gets from Luffy when his hands wander underneath his shirt to caress the supple flesh that is waiting for him there. Growling lowly, he breaks the kiss to pay attention to Luffy's neck. He kisses and licks, bites and sucks, until the teen's breathing starts to get heavier; the soft whimpers going straight to his dick.

It's as if the world around them disappeared, all his attention zeroing in on this beautiful boy in his arms. He's not trembling as much anymore, at least not from fear, Law is sure. As always he becomes putty in his hands, but he's not the only one. It's frightening Law sometimes, how much Luffy affects his body and head.

Law is not chaste by any means. He doesn't really remember when was the last time he went without sex for a whole week. Fucking is a good outlet for stress and frustration - both of which Law has to deal with more than enough - most of the time it was out of boredom though. He fucked just because he _could,_ simple as that. And with his good looks he never even needed to wave all his cash around. Beautiful women and men alike - he's had more than enough of them. No matter if it's because of his looks, his wealth, his status, or simply because they got word of how Law fucks like an animal. They all want him. And he took them, just because.

With Luffy it's different. Law longs for his touch, it actually makes him feel _something._ Something he never felt before with his countless one night stands. The way Luffy says his name, the way his touch is always so soft and his kisses so desperate - it feels incredibly good. He always enjoyed sex but not like… not like _this._

_"Law!"_

That sweet voice, that drives him crazy, calls out to him, and he feels how he's slowly coming back to his senses.

Somewhere between marking up his neck and ravishing his mouth again, Law must have lifted the teen up to sit on the pool table without even realizing it. He's standing between his legs now, their crotches pressed together and creating delicious friction on their erections.

"Law please, I want to see you!"

He shakes his head no, not caring that Luffy can't see it. "You don't have to see me." He grinds his hips down on the boy, eliciting a small moan from him. "You have to _feel_ me."

"Please…"

Law slides Luffy's unbuttoned shirt over his slim shoulders, exposing more soft skin, and then removes it completely; Leaving Luffy in his red tank top and shorts only. Eyeing the floral pattern on the fabric, he takes a mental note to buy some sunflowers for Luffy soon. They really suit him... He puts the shirt on the edge of the table then from where it slides down on the floor, but Law pays no mind to that.

Hungrily he takes in the tan skin of his shoulders and toned arms. He wants to leave marks _everywhere,_ so that _everyone_ will know that Luffy is his and his alone. The thought of tattooing his sigil on Luffy crosses his mind, and he feels himself grow harder inside his pants.

Luffy shudders, despite the room feeling like 100 degrees. He moans softly when Law takes off his top next, and Law has to swallow hard. He knows he stares, and Luffy probably feels it too judging from how a deep blush spreads across his face, but _damn,_ he can't help it. Gently he ghosts his fingertips over the scar on the teen's chest. Luffy never talks about it and Law never asked. He's just glad that Luffy doesn't feel insecure about it. Why would he? It does nothing to take away from his beauty. He's very sensitive there though, in which Law takes great pleasure.

"Oi what the fuck Trafalgar," barks Kid from the other end of the room. "Are you going to fuck him here or what? Are you serious?!"

Right. They're still not alone.

And what the fuck is taking them so long anyway?!

"Shut your mouth," he yells back, "just finish already!"

"Yeah, yeah, alright," Kid grumbles.

Bellamy's voice can be heard faintly, followed by the loud slap of the back of a hand meeting skin. "Will you shut up, dickhead!"

Deciding to ignore them, Law turns his focus back on Luffy, only to find him shaking and with tears rolling down his cheeks. He kisses them away and whispers: "Don't listen Baby. Hey, hey… here; focus on me." He combs his fingers through the teens messy black hair and peppers his face with little kisses until the trembling dies down. "Yeah that's good, you're doing so good Sweetheart, it's almost over."

Quiet sniffles turn into moans when Law starts to play with the boy's nipples. He gives one of them a pinch while his tongue is busy playing with the other. Little 'ah's escape Luffy's lips, his hands tangled in Law's hair, tugging and pulling lightly. It turns him on so goddamn much, the urge to shove his cock into Luffy's hole getting stronger the needier Luffy's whines get.

"Oh~ _Law_ please… w-we can't… ahh!"

Law pushes him a little bit then, enough for the teen to fall backwards until his back hits the green felt. A guttural growl makes its way past Law's lips, seeing his beautiful boy like this: lying on the table with his legs spread, his chest rising and falling quickly, and a pretty pink colour dusting his cheeks. He looks ready to get devoured by Law, and he can't fucking wait.

He works on his shorts then, quickly pulling them down and letting them fall onto the floor to join the rest of Luffy's clothing. When his eyes land back on him, Law almost forgets how to breathe for a second. He didn't expect that- fuck!

When they fooled around earlier, Luffy sucked him off but other than that nothing else happened, so this comes as a _very_ pleasant surprise.

Luffy is wearing sexy panties made out of black lace and floral details in golden lace. His throbbing erection is straining against the material, showing his excitement. Law can't help but lick his lips at the sight. He leans down to nibble at the teen's earlobe, whispering hotly: "So that's why you couldn't wait to go upstairs huh. Wanted to show me what a good boy you are, dressing up all sexy for me…"

He mewls needily, arching his back off the table, his hands firmly holding onto Law's biceps. He looks delicious like this.

Mouth suddenly dry, Law takes a gulp from the Vodka, pausing shortly when the ice meets his lips. He sets the drink back down on the table and fishes out one of the cubes. He grins smugly and captures Luffy's lips with his. The boy kisses back eagerly, their tongues dancing around each other as if they were made for it. 

Luffy is made for him, there's no doubt about it in Law's mind. He's perfect for him.

"It's getting cold now Baby." 

Despite the warning, Luffy shrieks when the ice gets pressed on his neck. Quickly he realizes what it is and his body relaxes again. "Law," he mewls, "L-Law…"

"Does it feel nice?" Law smirks and glides the icecube along the vein of Luffy's neck. Small droplets of water run down his skin in such a sinful way that Law has to bite his lips to prevent himself from moaning. Slowly he moves the ice further down, over his collarbone and then even lower to tease one of Luffy's nipples with it. The pink bud hardens immediately from the cold, and Luffy makes a beautifully needy sound. "Yeah? You like that Baby? You should see yourself, looking so pretty right now…"

He brings the ice to the other nipple then, stroking Luffy's cock through the panties with his other hand. The teen writhes underneath him, repeating Law's name again and again, desperately trying to grasp something he can hold on to.

A low mumble can be heard in the background, voice full of fear and pleading: _"No, no, no-"_ only to get interrupted by a deafening scream. Bellamy is squealing like a pig that's getting slaughtered but Luffy doesn't even react to it. He pushes his hips up to rub against Law's crotch and moans, too lost in his pleasure to care about anything else.

 _That's my boy,_ Law thinks. It fills him with pride, the fact that nothing is as important to Luffy than being _good_ for Law. Not even some guy getting mutilated in the same goddamn room.

"Haah~ Law m-more… ahh"

"What was that?"

"Please L-Law… please… want you!"

Law makes a satisfied noise in the back of his throat and smirks. "Of course you want me Baby."

"Yo Boss!"

Penguin. Law has to resist the urge to reach for his gun and shoot a hole in his head to make him shut up.

"Eye's out. Want to see?" A cackle. "I think the idiot passed out… yo homie, you dead?"

Shachi laughs loudly together with his friend until Kid interrupts them. "Shit, are they fucking? For real now?!"

Luffy clasps both his hands over his mouth to muffle his voice. He's obviously embarrassed and Law would find it cute if it weren't for how annoyed he is with his friends. Either they leave right now or he's going to lose it!

For now he ignores them, paying attention to the teen underneath him instead. His back is facing them so they don't get an eyeful of Luffy, which is good or else he'd really have to kill them. Looking like this, tan skin glistening with sweat, face flustered, and wearing nothing but a pair of sexy panties: that's only for Law's eyes to see.

Jean Bart - god bless him - speaks up next: "Help me with Bellamy. He needs medical attention or else he'll bleed out."

"Hey big guy," Kid growls, "since when are you giving the orders here?!"

"I'm not but the Boss clearly wants some alone time with his boy now so let's get out of here."

Kid grumbles, obviously not happy with getting ordered around by Jean Bart but having to agree with his argument.

"Do you think they even know that we're still here?"

At that Law feels how his eye begins to twitch. He stops sucking on Luffy's neck and turns around to glare at them with such a fury in his golden eyes that they all flinch. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ALREADY!"

That causes them to move, and fucking quick at that. Kid and Jean Bart grab the unconscious Bellamy and together they all hurry out of the room, knowing better than to try to get a small peek at Luffy.

"Fucking idiots," he mumbles under his breath and runs his fingers through his hair. "Now, where was I?"

He grabs Luffy's legs by the back of his knees and lifts them up, taking a sharp breath as he sees the next surprise: the panties are open in the back, giving Law easy access to this perfectly round butt. "God, you're such a naughty boy Luffy. Want it that bad? C'mon say it," he urges, wanting to hear it from Luffy, "tell me what you want!"

"Law just… please! Fuck me already, I- I need you _please…_ "

"Yeah? You want my dick, Baby? Want me to fuck you open with my big cock?"

Fresh tears are running down Luffy's face as he whines desperately. "Y-yes! Law I want you, please fuck me, please!"

What a little cockslut he is; Law can't believe his own luck! He crudely shoves three fingers into Luffy's mouth and commands him to suck on them, to make them nice and wet. "Gonna have to open up your tight little hole first."

Luffy eagerly sucks on the digits in his mouth, coating them in his saliva. Law thrusts them in and out, fascinated by how they disappear between the teen's lips. His cock twitches at the memory of how he fucked his little mouth only a few hours earlier. Wet and warm, and with a skilled tongue that knows exactly how to drive Law crazy.

Pulling his fingers out, Law wastes no time to bring them to Luffy's waiting hole. He shoves the first two fingers in and starts to loosen up the tight entrance with a scissoring motion. "You're always so tight," he comments, sounding like he can't really believe it. "And still you can take my huge cock with ease. Is it because your sluttly hole was made for my dick, hm?"

"Law - _oh god -_ want more _ah…_ want your cock now, please!"

He then adds a third finger, Luffy's hole giving little to no resistance. It's as if Luffy is sucking them in and _fuck,_ that's so hot!

His cock is throbbing painfully, so he quickly works on his pants with his free hand. He sighs heavily and pumps his length a few times. It's not the same heavenly feeling of having his cock buried balls deep inside Luffy's ass but some kind of relief at least.

"You look so good fucking yourself on my fingers, Doll," he praises. 

Luffy started rocking his hips, desperate to get the fingers in deeper, always so needy to be _filled._ He moans and whimpers, panting heavily, and looking absolutely beautiful with his skin covered in a thin film of sweat. 

Pulling out his fingers, he smirks when Luffy whines at the loss. "Don't worry," he soothes, "I have something better for you…"

He nudges the opened up hole with the tip of his dick and slowly starts pushing in. They both moan at the sensation and then Law thrusts in roughly until he's fully nestled inside. "Fuck," he curses and Luffy cries, sounding a little bit too pained for Law's liking. So he waits patiently, even though it's slowly killing him, but Luffy needs time to adjust to his size. He doesn't want to hurt him; sex to Law is only enjoyable when his partner is feeling good too. What man would he be if he couldn't even satisfy his lovers?

Oh no. Law is only happy when they're screaming for more and almost pass out from exhaustion after cumming hard multiple times.

"Shit, you're so tight… are you okay?" he asks and leans down to lick away the tears. He kisses Luffy until he feels the boy melt into it, his body slowly relaxing in Law's arms. 

Luffy bucks his hips up, making Law hiss as a wave of pleasure washes over him, and nods, indicating that he's ready. He starts with a slow pace and hard thrusts to make Luffy go crazy. The teen's face is flustered and he's wearing an expression of pure bliss. Law loves it when he gets like this; barely able to contain his want, softly begging and just always so _pliant._

"F-feels so good, please… La- _ah!"_

It starts getting warmer; Law can feel sweat running down his back. It's incredibly stuffy and the air smells of smoke, blood, and sex; the weird mixture tickling his nose and - being the sick man that he is - turning him on even more.

"Fuck Baby you feel so fucking good, you have no idea!"

That's an understatement. Luffy is tight and hot, Law feels like he's melting. He's taking Law so good, every damn inch of it, and clenches down on it deliciously when Law starts hitting that sweet spot inside of him. 

Law has a firm grip on his waist and uses it to slam Luffy down on his cock, forcing him to meet every hard thrust, making the boy scream in pleasure. He's always so goddamn loud and Law loves every second of it!

With the smallest ghost of a touch, Law brushes a long, tattooed finger over the lace, grinning at how Luffy's little cock twitches at the touch. How cute… Law has definitely no intention of removing the underwear, the thought of Luffy creaming his panties way too arousing.

"You feeling good Baby?" Law asks, and it's just to tease, just to see how that adorable blush deepens even more. It's obvious that Luffy is more than enjoying himself. Despite the way his back rubs against the felt - and it just _has_ to hurt - and how Law thrusts into him; rough and without consideration - Luffy looks like he's on cloud nine. He's out of breath and his voice is already sounding hoarse from how loud he's screaming on Law's cock, and yet he looks like he never wants this to end.

"Law yes _oh god_ y-yes!" He's panting heavily and wraps his legs around Law to keep him close, lifts his hips up to allow the older man to thrust in even deeper. His head is thrown back on the table, bruised neck exposed in a submissive manner. Law latches onto that immediately; he fully blankets the smaller man underneath him with his much larger frame and grunts right next to his ear when Luffy tightens up even more. "Please… _ahh~_ want t-to see you…! K-kiss me please!"

Asking so nicely, Law can't find it in him to deny him. Fuck, he would do almost everything Luffy asks of him!

That, and how could he resist when Luffy's lips are wet and trembling, begging to be ravished. He presses their mouths together, and it's wet and sloppy and so damn _good…!_

His head feels dizzy with lust; he can't even think clearly anymore. Arousal coils in his gut, he feels himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. All he can feel and think about is Luffy. He picks up the pace of his thrusts, mindlessly chasing his release. The table creaks dangerously, and for a second Law fears that it's going to break, but then Luffy comes with a shout and his lustful moan drowns out everything else, fills his mind completely, and then when he himself almost gets tipped over the edge, that's when he hears it:

"Law… I love you so much…"

Law comes harder than ever before, his load filling Luffy up to the brim. 

Collapsing on top of the teen, they both need a minute to catch their breaths. They're both panting hard, and it's too hot, their bodies sweaty, but fuck; Law feels like he's floating. He's pretty sure that he blacked out for a second or two, and his head feels like mush.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he finally goes to remove the blindfold. Luffy's eyes are filled with tears but there's a dopey smile grazing his pretty face. He looks like an angel that got his wings plucked out…

"Love you…" he mumbles again, his heavy eyelids falling shut and Law feels how his heart skips a beat.

He must be exhausted; both mentaliy and physically, and so Law is not surprised at all when he hears a soft snore only seconds later.

Law pulls out then and tucks himself back in his pants. Cum dribbles out of Luffy's stretched out hole. He stares for a moment, can't help it, and feels his cock twitch lightly. This is way hotter than it has any right to be goddamnit! 

He shakes his head, trying to shake off the dirty thoughts, and walks over to the couch - stepping around a puddle of blood - where he grabs his jacket.

Putting it around the sleeping teen's shoulders, he then scoops him up in his arms, carrying him bridal style. He leans down to press a soft kiss to the boy's sweaty forehead.

One last glance at the mess they left behind, he closes the door behind him and makes his way to his bedroom.

_"I love you."_

Those three little words repeat themselves in Law's head over and over again. He grits his teeth. This boy will just never learn...

He nuzzles his nose into the teen's black hair and sighs.

"What am I going to do with you Luffy…?"


End file.
